Turning into Dust
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Mina was hoping life might be a little easier being a vampire. But when is life ever easy? Damon S./Mina H. Sequel to Pet
1. Lessons and worries

**And we're back! I couldn't stay away from another Damon/Mina story. Ideas are a brewing with the new season. It might go a little slowly but hopefully it will be good =)**

The Salvatore boarding house was cool and comforting. The summer heat disappeared as she entered the house. She loved this house more than anything. It was one place where she didn't have to worry about her new nature. It was her second home and the home of her partner in eternity.

She had spent almost every day in that house, nestled up with Damon. It was with him that she learned about her new powers and how to utilize them.

Walking up the stairs to his room a wind passed by her. Mina turned to see what it was but there was nothing behind her. She walked down the stairs and looked around. Another wind pushed past her going into the sitting room. Mina walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Everything looked normal. She closed her eyes and listened carefully.

A floorboard creaked ever so slightly behind her. Mina spun around just in time to catch Damon and throw him to the couch. Within second he was up and pinning her against the wall.

"You're getting better at this," he said with a charming smile.

"At least I heard you coming this time." She leaned in and kissed him. While he was distracted, Mina got a grip on his arm. She pushed herself off the wall and threw him across the room. Damon hit the piano bench, balancing himself on the keyboard. "Game. Set. Mach."

She smiled proudly. For once she had won this time. Turning to take a seat on the couch, Mina felt his hand snake around her waist. Damon pressed her against his body and raised a stake to her heart. She let out a little gasp as the point grazed her skin. It was scary and funny that a little piece of sharp wood was so deadly to her now. She had had plenty of them shoved through her not too long ago but now no amount of vampire blood would save her.

"Number one rule. Always make sure your enemy is dust and bones before turning your back on him."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting I kill you the next time we have a lesson?"

He took the stake away from her. "No. I've had enough of near death experience. Unless you want to relive the whole werewolf death thing."

She turned in his arms to face him. "No thanks."

Mina kissed him before plopping down on the couch. Damon twirled the stake around.

"Excited for Elena's party tonight?" he asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"It should be fun. I just hope Caroline listened to her and didn't invite too many people."

"Does your cousin ever listen?" Mina smiled. Damon shook his head as he looked around the room. "A hundred or more drunk teens running around the house. I don't think that's what father had in mind when he built this place."

"Just remember to hide the good liquor."

He nodded. "Oh did I tell you? Stefan thinks there is another vampire in town."

"What?" Damon got up and grabbed the _Mystic Falls Times_. He handed her the paper. The headline read: Another gruesome animal attack steals two teen lives. Mina opened the paper to read the full article. "Well that's just great. Are we sure this is a vampire?"

"That's Stefan's opinion. Then again it could be an animal attack."

"This town needs to come up with another excuse other than animal attack." Damon smiled.

"So who is Caroline inviting exactly?" he asked as Mina scanned the article.

"Uhm just a few people from school I guess."

"Wonderful," he said sourly. "I told Alaric to be here to help me chaperone. And Andie is coming."

Mina set down the paper and groaned. "I hate that you're still seeing her."

"Mina we talked about this." Damon stood and walked over to where she was sitting. "She is only to keep up the image that you and I are not together. I'm technically twenty and you're seventeen. Vampire or not you're still jailbait."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sitting by her, he moved his lips to hers. Mina wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Every time she kissed Damon it always felt as amazing as their first. Mina would always remember their first kiss, even if he was drunk off blood and booze. It was still one of the best parts about her human life.

As his lips moved to her neck, Mina's stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Ugh I hate this!" She placed a hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth. Whenever she was hungry her fangs would automatically come out. The veins around her eyes would show as the whites turned blood red.

"Don't hate it," Damon said taking her hand away from her mouth. "It's natural."

"Are you sure? I don't think Caroline had this problem." Damon stroked her hair. "What if something went wrong when I changed? I mean it did seem to take me longer to wake up. What if I'm some kind of mutant killing machine?"

Damon laughed. "There is nothing wrong with you Mina. You're not a mutant killing machine. You're perfect…when you're not a stubborn pain in the ass."

"You're one to talk," she said hitting him in the chest. Damon smirked.

"You're over thinking things. This is part of being a new vampire. I'm going to get you some blood." As he stood another loud grumble came from her. "Think about the party tonight. Take your mind off the hunger. You're going to dance with me tonight right?"

Mina shrugged. "I don't know. I mean you do have only one dance move."

Damon looked at her confused. Mina imitated him as best she could while lounging on the couch. She laughed at the look on his face.

"You're a horrible person Mina. Making fun of me like that." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Not my fault you're a horrible influence on me."

Damon made a face at her before dancing his way out of the study. Mina laughed. As she lounged on the couch her teeth went back to normal as well as her eyes. She ran her tongue along her normal teeth and began to think. What if something had gone wrong? It didn't seem normal that she was drinking so much blood. At first she had been fine with two glasses of blood a day. But now she was up to five.

"It's been getting worse," she called. She could hear Damon in the kitchen grabbing a glass for himself and a couple blood bags. "I get so hungry. I think I need to start hunting rabbits or deer. Something." It was quiet and Damon didn't respond. "Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," he called back.

"Are you paying attention?"

"What?" Mina rolled her eyes. Damon came back into the study with two glasses.

"Shouldn't I learn to hunt? Even if it is animals," she said taking a glass from him. Damon sat next to her and sighed.

"Hunting Bambi is Stefan's territory. Hunting humans is mine. I don't want you hunting people. Not just yet anyway." He smirked and his sexy eye thing. "Stef gets back into town with birthday girl tonight. I still don't understand why he had to do a whole week of birthday stuff with her. But whatever. When he gets back you can talk to him about hunting. Until then we stick to this."

Damon clinked his glass with hers before taking a long swig. Mina just looked at the red thick substance.

"Can't you teach me? I mean we could go now…" Her cell phone interrupted her. Mina set down her glass and answered. "Hey Carry. What do you mean they messed up the cake? It's a simple happy birthday cake. Okay, okay I'm coming."

"What did Barbie ruin this time?"

Mina stood. "It's the cake. Something went wrong. I don't know. She needs me. I'll see you later tonight."

She kissed the top of his head before leaving. Damon looked to see the glass of blood untouched.

"Mina you should probably drink…" But she was already gone. Well he would just have to make sure and give her a double dose of blood that night.


	2. Star of the sun

Elena sighed with a smile. This past week had been great. It had just been her and Stefan, though he had been a little distracted. Just because there was an animal attack Stefan automatically assumed it was another vampire.

"It could just be an animal attack," Elena had told him. "We do have those. It's not just a cover up for vampires."

Stefan shook his head. "It has to be a vampire. The description of the wounds said serious trauma to the neck. What animal goes for the neck only?"

Elena guessed he was right about that. "But who could it be? It's not you or Damon. Pretty sure it's not Caroline or Mina. Katherine is gone. Klaus and Elijah are dead."

"I don't know. But we need to find out." Elena sighed, her shoulders dropping. Why did they have to do anything about it? Just this once couldn't they let someone else handle things?

"Well can it be done _after _my birthday?" Stefan mentally kicked himself. Here he was worrying about a possible vampire instead of thinking about Elena.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He kissed her as an apology. "I promise I won't talk about this for the rest of the week. You're the birthday girl and that's what's important right now."

And he had kept his word. For the rest of the week he kept quiet. He had made a quick call to Damon when Elena was out of the room. He just had to let his devious brother know and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Stefan was a little anxious to get home. He wanted to know if Damon had found anything and he wanted to find out if they did have another vampire in Mystic Falls. As if there weren't enough in that town already.

Stefan pulled into the drive way behind Jenna's car. Turning off the engine he turned to face Elena.

"Happy birthday Elena." He placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled at him.

"Thank you for a great week Stefan. I'll see you in a few."

He nodded. "Boarding house around six."

"It's really nice of you and Damon to let us have the party there. I only hope Caroline didn't invite too many people."

Stefan shrugged. "You know Caroline."

Elena laughed and kissed Stefan. She gathered up her things and got out of the car. Stefan waited till she was inside before starting the car and taking off. He drove as fast as he could, without getting pulled over, anxious more than ever to hear if there was any news. He found it funny that he was so anxious and almost excited to hear if there was another vampire.

He supposed it was because he was kind of…well bored. When Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus were around there were things to do. Going on missions to figure things out, getting closer to his friends, trying to protect them from certain death. Yes it was dangerous and life threatening but it was exciting.

"Damon," Stefan called as he walked into the house. He threw his bags by the stairs and closed the door behind him. "Damon! Damon are you home? Dam…oh you're there."

Damon suddenly showed up on the stairs. "You do remember we have super vampire hearing right? You could have whispered and I'd hear you. But no feel free to shout and let the whole town hear you."

"Sorry," he said quickly. Damon jumped over his brother's bags and walked into the study. Stefan followed. "So any news?"

"What makes you think I'd have news?" he asked pouring himself a drink. "Scotch?"

"No. And you are dating a news reporter. So I figured…"

"Well see that's the thing Stefan. You figure out something in that little brain of yours and it's wrong. You really need a better thought process." Damon smiled at his annoyed little brother before downing his drink.

"Damon I'm serious."

"Deathly serious from the looks of it." He studied his brother's features. "Looking a little constipated there Stef. Lighten up."

Stefan sighed. "Damon have you heard anything about another vampire or not?"

"Of course he hasn't," said a voice behind them. They turned to see a girl, no older than twenty, standing in the doorway. "He doesn't know because I didn't want him to. Until now."

"Morticia," Damon said with a smile. "Well I haven't seen you for…"

"Centuries," Morticia said walking further into the study. Damon met her half way and hugged her. "I've missed you."

Damon pulled back and looked her over. "You look great Tish. Just as I remember you."

Stefan loudly cleared his throat. "Care to explain brother?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course. Tish I think I mentioned captain boring before."

"Yes of course. Stefan Salvatore." She walked over to him and extended her hand. "The bane of Damon's existence for a time. Nice to meet you."

Stefan shook her hand. "I feel bad. Here you know about me but I've never heard Damon mention you."

"He wouldn't," she said looking back to Damon. He shrugged and smirked. "For a long time he thought I was dead."

Stefan looked from Tish to Damon and back. "I'm sensing a story here."

Tish turned back to Stefan with a smile. "I met your charming brother in the forties. I was a nurse during the war. Our paths crossed when his platoon came passing through my town. Short version is he romanced me, abused me, fed from me, and hospitalized me."

"Morticia was an accidental turning," Damon added. "Imagine my shock when she showed up at my door in the seventies."

"Hmm the seventies," she hummed with eyes closed. "We had some good times. When you weren't obsessing over Katherine that is."

"That's done with," Damon said with a hint of relief in his tone. Morticia smiled with surprise.

"I thought you'd never get over her."

"I had help."

"Damon has a new love," Stefan chipped in. Morticia raised her eyebrows. "Mina Hawthorne. Another creation of my brother's."

"Another vampire lady?" She sighed and shook her head. "Will I ever have you to myself Salvatore?"

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls Tish?" Damon asked changing the subject.

"Down to business. Right. I have a proposition for you. The both of you." Stefan motioned for them to take a seat. Once seated she continued. "I am gathering a few of our kind here and there. Kind of collecting them if you will."

"Why?" Stefan asked feeling the excitement die down. He had been waiting to see if there was another vampire here. Now that she was here worry began to set in. Collecting vampires?

"I'm building an army. And I want the both of you to join."

"For what battle?" asked Damon.

"Oh Damon. You've been in how many battles? You've fought how many wars? One doesn't build an army after war has been declared. You build an army so that no one can rise against you."

"Morticia what are you talking about?" Stefan asked. More worry was building in him. Why had he been so eager to find another vampire? In his excitement he had forgotten about all the worry and terror of losing people or hidden agendas.

"Well Stefan," she said and then hesitated. "I'm picking up where Klaus left off." Both brothers stiffened in their seats. Tish tried to finish quickly before they could object. "Now I'm not going to kill anyone. So don't freak."

"How are we not supposed to freak Tish?" Damon said giving her a wide eyed look. "Klaus was trying to rip everything apart and kill people we care about. Now you're telling me you're picking up his pieces?"

"What I meant by that was breaking the curse." A look of confusion came over Stefan as Damon burst into laughter.

"The sun and the moon curse?" he asked between laughing. "We already destroyed the moonstone. So good luck with…"

"The moonstone isn't the only thing you can use to break the curse." Damon and Stefan looked at each other and then back to her. "It's called the sun and moon curse for a reason boys. When the curse was placed the moonstone was made as well as the star of the sun."

"Star of the sun?" questioned Stefan. "There's never been mention of it…"

"Of course there's been no mention of it." She rolled her eyes. It was like she was talking to five year olds. It was sad especially because they were centuries older than she was. "Do you think they wanted us to know about the moonstone in the first place? No but it happened to slip out and then both species dove after it. So they kept the star of the sun more protected."

"So," Damon said slowly. "They made a moonstone and the star of the sun to rule over both species."

"For the final time yes. The weres know Klaus had the moonstone and I'm sure they figured out it was destroyed. So now they are scrambling to find something else to break the curse. Only I and my little army know about the star of the sun. And we need to find it before the weres. "

"Why? Why bother breaking the curse?" Damon got up and poured himself another drink.

"If we break the curse then all vamps will become human." Her voice took on a dream like quality. "We can grow old the way we were meant to. We can love and have children. We can eat."

"You can eat now," Damon answered sourly.

Tish sighed. "We eat to curb the cravings for blood. This hunger eats at us every day. It's never fully satisfied. For once I want to eat and have the hunger go away. Don't you want that?"

"Yes," Stefan admitted. It would be nice to grow old with Elena. To have a family with her and never have to think about losing her.

"I like being the eternal stud thank you very much," Damon answered. "Being human is overrated."

She looked to Damon with sad puppy eyes. "I wasn't supposed to be like this Damon. Can't you understand why I want this?"

Damon felt his heart sink. He did feel bad that she had been turned and he hadn't been there to help her through the transition. But he had been sure she was dead when he dropped her at the hospital. He drained her but she had had enough of his blood to come back.

"We're done talking about this," he said putting on a cold front. "Tish you can stay with us while you're in town but I don't want to hear anymore about this _star of the sun_, or Klaus, or this army."

"But Damon this is what Klaus wanted to achieve. He wanted to be human, to…"

"No." He fixed his wintery eyes on her. "You know nothing of what he wanted or what he was trying to do. Now enough. Wherever you are hiding your little army send them home."

With that Damon left the room. Morticia sat there quietly for a moment. She looked to see Stefan staring at her.

"You won't go against him will you?" she asked after a moment.

Stefan thought for a moment. "I would like to be human again. I'm not going to lie. But if we did this we would still be prey to the werewolves. And I can imagine they'd be pretty pissed at us if they remained cursed. I'm sure they would find a way to hurt us. Human or not. The risk outweighs the benefit."

* * *

><p>Mina found Caroline talking to the baker. Her fists were clenched and her voice was a little higher than usual. Not good.<p>

"I'm paying good money to get a decent cake," Caroline was saying. "You're telling me you can't make this one little adjustment for me?"

"What's going on?" Mina asked coming up beside her cousin.

"You said you wanted a chocolate cake with white icing," argued the baker. "Now you tell me no, it was supposed to be yellow cake with strawberry icing. I'm not doing the change unless you pay another thirty dollars."

"You are going to make the change or so help me…" Caroline threatened. Her vampire nature was starting to peek through. Mina put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Could you give us a second?" Mina asked the baker. The man threw up his hands and walked away. "Okay Carry you need to cool it. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"I just want things to be perfect!"

"And they will be." Mina sighed. "Can't you compel him?"

Caroline looked to her with a look of awe. "Why didn't I think of that? M you're brilliant! You should do it."

"What? Why me?"

"You're still new to this. You should strengthen your skill." The baker was coming back into the room. Caroline nudged Mina forward. "Concentrate."

"Uhm sir?" she started out. Diving deep into her power, like she'd been told, Mina looked into the man's eyes. "We want the yellow cake with strawberry frosting. You are going to make the change without charging us extra. And you will deliver it to the Salvatore boarding house on time."

"Yellow cake with strawberry frosting. Got it," the man answered in a monotone voice.

Mina nodded. "Alright then. Happy?" she asked Caroline.

"Very. Good job Mina." Caroline smiled and linked her arm with her cousin's. As they walked out Mina's stomach groaned with unsatisfied hunger. "What was that?"

She placed a hand over her stomach. "Nothing. I haven't eaten today."

Caroline looked at Mina with worry. "That's not good. You really need to eat. I thought Damon was helping you get control."

"He's trying…kind of. I think it's getting worse Caroline. I feel like I'm hungry all the time." Mina raised a hand to her eyes to make sure everything was normal. "Maybe I need to hunt. Even if it's just animals."

"That's how I started out," Caroline said in a cheerful manner. "Well after I accidentally fed on a person or two. But Stefan helped me out. Now that he's back he can help you. Since your boyfriend is no help."

Mina gave Caroline a look. "He _is_ trying."

"Really M? Giving you five glasses of hospital blood is trying?" She shook her head. "Damon is so lazy. He won't even take you hunting. He makes his brother do it."

"At least me and my boyfriend are the same species." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were going to bring that up. Honestly can't you and Tyler play nice?"

Mina shook her head. "After he got you kidnapped and tortured by his pack? No. I don't see why you took him back."

She shrugged and said, "I love him and he loves me. Can't help it."

"Just promise me you're being careful. I've already gone through the whole werewolf bite death thing."

Caroline smiled and hugged Mina. "I'm fine. Tyler would never hurt me."

* * *

><p>Tish walked into his room just as he pulled on a shirt. She had forgotten how good Damon looked.<p>

"Hey," she said sitting on his bed. "Look Damon I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean the star of the sun?" She laughed at herself. "I don't even know where it is."

"Thought you said you did," Damon said as he buttoned up his shirt.

Tish shook her head. "I know of it. But I have no idea _where_ it is. Anyway I put in a call to my group. I told them to all go back home."

"How'd they take it?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Well they're pissed of course. I'm sure they hate me for getting their hopes up." Tish shrugged. "But it's for the best. You were right. I don't know what Klaus was about or what his plans were. I was being stupid."

Damon studied her for a moment. This seemed a little too good to be true. "You're giving up that easy?"

"It's not easy Damon. I spent years believing in this theory, planning, and waiting." She ran a hand through her hair. "Giving it up is hard. But you're right."

Damon smiled. "That doesn't happen too often around here."

Morticia laughed. She moved closer to him and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Damon stood and backed away.

"Tish I can't. What you and I had before in the seventies…I'm different now." He laughed to himself. "I'm a _very_ different man than I used to be. I love Mina and I…"

Morticia raised a hand to stop him. "Damon it's fine. I'm glad to see this change in you. This girl has done wonders for you."

She got up and settled for a friendly hug. Damon hugged her leaning his cheek on her head.

"I am sorry for what happened to you," he said after a moment. "When I left you at the hospital…I thought I had drained you completely. I didn't think I'd given you enough of my blood to make you come back."

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were different." She laughed as she pulled back to look at him. Damon smirked and kissed her forehead. "Hey could you show me around town? Maybe buy me a drink and tell me what happened between you and Katherine?"

Damon looked to his watch. "The party is going to start soon."

"We'll be back soon enough."

Damon agreed and led the way. Tish followed him, admiring his form. She loved watching the muscles moved under his shirt, the way his bright blue eyes took everything in, the self confidence in every step. She wondered if this Mina Hawthorne deserved such a man as Damon. She would find out in time she supposed.

**AN: Thanks for the first review dragonrain618! And thanks to the others who have added this story to their list! Well is Tish really giving up? Or is she just getting started? We shall see...**


	3. Mina needs her blood fix

The boarding house was vibrating with bone shattering music. Cars filled every inch of free space outside the house. The youths of Mystic Falls were swarming in and out of the house. The sounds of laughter and talking mixed in with the music.

Alaric watched as his students walked around, red plastic cups in hand. It was funny to see them stumble around in their drunken state. It wasn't so terrible that he laughed when one of them wound run into a wall and then apologize to it. He just wished Damon were her to see it as well. Where was he anyway? No one had seen him yet that night.

Meanwhile Elena looked at the crowded house and cringed. Had Caroline invited the whole town? Elena walked in and was immediately met by the hostess.

"Elena!" Caroline hugged her friend. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Caroline. This all looks great," she said looking around the lively house. "But uhm…who are all these people?"

"Oh just the senior class. Maybe a few juniors…and some people I don't really know." Caroline shrugged as Elena gave her a look.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Caroline pointed to where she had last seen the younger Salvatore. Stefan was weaving in and out of the sea of people. Elena made her way over to him.

"Hey," he said with a smile as she reached him. "Happy birthday my Elena." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. She watched him with concern as his eyes scanned the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said still scanning the room. He just wanted to make sure people weren't making too much of a mess of their home. Where was Damon? He was supposed to be helping. "Just keeping an eye on things."

Elena made a face. "Sorry. If I'd known Carry would invite this many people…"

Stefan smiled and kissed her head. "Don't worry about it. I just wish my idiot brother was here to help me and Rick out."

"Where is Damon? I expected him to be here." Elena looked around for the dark haired self assured vampire. But she couldn't find him. Stefan shrugged.

"Guess he is still out with Morticia."

"Who?" Stefan explained Morticia and her accidental making. "I wonder what Mina is going to think about that. Where is she anyway? The people I wanted to see here don't seem to be showing up."

"She's around here. I saw her earlier."

Stefan stayed by Elena's side as much as he could. As he danced and talked with her, he kept thinking about what Morticia had been talking about. Finding the star of the sun, breaking the curse, freeing all vampires. He wondered what it would be like to be human again. To marry Elena and start a family and grow old in the boarding house.

But he had to put these thoughts out of his head. There was no finding the star of the sun. There wasn't even a guarantee that it would break the curse. It was just better if he forgot about it and lived his immortal life as he had been for decades. Maybe at some point he could talk to Elena about becoming a vampire. Spending eternity together as Damon and Mina were doing.

* * *

><p>Another agonizing grumble passed through her. The hunger was really getting to be too much. She wouldn't be able to last much longer unless she had some blood. And being in a house packed to the brim with tasty humans was making things so much worse.<p>

Mina pushed her way through the crowd, trying to ignore the pulses thumping through her mind. It would be so easy to snatch one of them and drink till there was nothing left. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She couldn't drain a fellow student. Especially not in public. Finally Mina caught sight of Stefan wrestling one of the good liquor bottles away from a drunk football player. A feeling of relief took over.

"I told Damon to hide those," she said as she reached Stefan. He shook his head.

"Damon is bad at hiding his liquor." Stefan huffed out a breath. "How are you doing Mina?" he asked putting on a smile.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you. I think I should hunt and I…"

"Hey put that down!" Stefan set down the liquor. "Give me one second Mina. I have to deal with this and then we can talk."

"But Stefan…" She sighed as he walked away to apprehend the misfits messing with personal property. Another fit of hunger took over. Mina groaned and thanked God her teeth and eyes were not bugging out just yet.

"Mina there you are," came a familiar voice. Mina forced a smile and hugged Elena, careful not to get too close to her neck.

"Happy birthday Elena." Elena looked closely at her friend.

"Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick." Elena placed a hand on Mina's shoulder.

"I'm about ten seconds away from eating the entire senior class actually." Elena removed her hand and took a couple steps back. "Have you seen Damon? I really need him."

Elena shook her head. "Mina have you eaten at all today?" She shook her head. Panic slowly took over. Her friend was very dangerous at this point. There wasn't much that would stop her from taking every human life in the house. "Why don't you come with me to the cellar and we'll get you some blood."

Mina shook her head. She couldn't be alone with Elena is a secluded place. With the music pumping so loud no one would be able to hear them and it would be so tempting to attack. Suddenly Mina felt her fangs rub against her lips. She reached up and touched her eyes. The veins were coming out.

She slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her sharp teeth.

"I have to go," she mumbled.

"Mina wait…" But she was out of the house in a flash. Not good. A starving vampire on the loose in the town. They had to get Mina back quickly and keep her where she was safe and controllable. Where the hell was Damon? Why hadn't he helped Mina get control? "Stefan!"

* * *

><p>Mina was in town within seconds. Her hand was still covering her mouth trying to hide the predator in her. She kept to the shadows and empty areas so she wouldn't be tempted. Leaning against the wall of the news station, Mina finally took her hand away from her mouth.<p>

The hunger was not letting up and her vampire nature would not go away. She closed her eyes and tried to take in deep breaths. As she stood there someone ran into her. Mina jumped, eyes flying open.

"Oh Mina," said Andie. "You scared the life out of me," she laughed. "What are you doing here? Thought you were at Elena's party."

"I had to leave." Andie gave her a confused look. With the street light being out the woman could not see the pointed teeth or fierce eyes. "And now I have to go."

"No wait." Andie grabbed Mina's arm. "I was on my way to the party but I left something in the studio. Come inside with me."

"No Andie…"

"I hate going in there by myself at night." She began to drag Mina along. Mina tried to resist and pull away but she was weak with hunger and couldn't get away.

"Andie I really have to go."

"It'll be just a second. Really Mina you're so impatient. Just like Damon." Andie continued to go into some story about Damon. Mina couldn't focus on the words. All she heard was the beat of Andie's heart, thumping loudly through the empty studio.

Mina closed her eyes and tried to think about something else. It was no use. She couldn't take it anymore. It happened so quickly that it was like it hadn't happened at all. Andie had been talking and then suddenly she was quiet. Warm sticky liquid dripped down Mina's throat as she licked her lips. The salty iron taste filled every inch of her. Her stomach settled and her vampire natured ebbed. Bliss.

But something was wrong. It was too quiet. Why hadn't Andie gotten up from where she lay on the floor? Mina began to feel panic bloom in her chest. Her eyes widened and her breath came out in short sharp heaves.

"Andie? Andie." Mina knelt by the woman. _I didn't take that much did I?_ Mina turned the woman over and saw where she had ripped into her throat. Mina covered her blood stained mouth with a trembling hand. "Oh God. Oh Andie…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need help."

She repeated 'I need help' into the empty echo of the studio. It was a plea for someone to help her take care of Andie. But it was also a confession. She was a monster and this proved it.

"I need help," she repeated in a shaky voice. She held onto Andie's hand as she sat there trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

><p>Damon and Tish came into the house laughing and talking. Stefan walked up to them with furry in his eyes.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked in a tense voice.

"Out," answered Damon. He took notice of his brother's stance and harsh gaze. "What's got your blood boiling?"

"Morticia can you excuse my brother and I?" Stefan asked without looking away from Damon.

"Of course. I'm going to find a drink." Morticia eased her way away from the brothers.

"We just came from the bar and she still isn't satisfied," Damon laughed.

"Do you know what's been happening to your girlfriend?" Damon's eyes went wide. He immediately began to scan the room.

"Where is Mina," he said in a tense voice.

"Oh just roaming the streets looking for a kill. What is the matter with you Damon? You left your starving vampire girlfriend _alone_ and haven't checked to see if she's had blood."

"I was going to give her some this morning. She took off before she could drink it."

Stefan rubbed his forehead. Damon was seriously stupid sometimes. "Damon she is still a new vampire. She had no control and has had no motivation to control it. Mina is the most dangerous thing in this town right now. Why haven't you taught her how to hunt?"

"Because," Damon answered a little too loudly. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Because I don't want her to hunt animals. I don't want her to go on your stupid animal diet. We're not the freaking Cullens for God's sake! We are _real_ vampires Stef."

"Mina can still be a real vampire. The animal blood is a place to start. She can go from there and gradually work her way up to a dose of human blood." Stefan took his brother by the arm and led him towards the door. "Now she is out there and we need to find her. I suggest we do it now before things get really bad."

* * *

><p>Some kind of buzzing was coming from her purse. What the hell was it? Tish searched through her purse and found the source of the annoyance. It was Damon's phone. She had put it in her purse at the bar for safe keeping. Looking at the caller ID she saw: <strong>MINA<strong>.

Tish looked around but didn't see Damon anywhere. Well it wouldn't hurt if she answered and talked to Damon's new beau. She answered the phone.

"Damon," came a shaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" came the voice again after a moment. "Where is Damon?"

"I'm a friend of his and Stefan. Is this Mina?" There was no answer. "Mina you can trust me."

"Is Damon there? I need him."

"I don't know where he is Mina. Are you alright? Are you in trouble?"

Mina sniffed on the other end. "I need help."

"Where are you?"

"The news station."

Morticia nodded. She remembered where it was when Damon had showed her around. "I'm coming."

Morticia left the boarding house and made her way into town. Reaching the news station she went right inside. After looking in a couple rooms she finally found her. The young Mina was kneeling on the floor by a body. Tish moved closer and gently put a hand on the girl's back.

"Mina?" The girl looked up at her, mouth stained with blood.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so hungry." Morticia looked to the woman and saw the tear in her throat.

"Was this your first human kill?" Mina nodded. "Oh okay. It's alright Mina. I'm going to take you back to the boarding house. We'll find Damon."

Tish lifted Mina to her feet and helped her out of the studio. As she looked at the young girl Tish felt her heart break for her. This poor creature had not been taught very well by the Salvatore brothers. To have her first human kill happen without her creator by her side was the worst. Morticia knew that better than anyone.

Once again Damon had failed. He had failed her as well as Mina.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon searched her house first. They searched the park, the Grill, stores, her usual hang outs and they still couldn't find her.<p>

"We should split up," Damon suggested. "God knows where she could have gone."

They were about to do so when Stefan's phone went off. The caller ID read: **DAMON**.

"Why are you calling me?" Stefan asked. Damon gave him a questioning look. Damon felt his pockets.

"I don't have my phone. It must be Tish."

"Hello?" Stefan said answering the call.

"Hey Stefan its Morticia. I found her."

"Damon she found Mina."

The two brother's rushed home. Tish met them at the door.

"I put her in your room," Tish said looking to Damon. He flashed up there without a word.

"Where was she?" Stefan asked. Tish explained how she had come across Mina. Stefan's heart dropped. This was no way for Mina to start out her vampire life. And how would Damon take the death of his fake girlfriend?

Meanwhile Damon flung open the door to his room. He found Mina standing by the window. She turned when he closed the door. He rushed over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Mina buried her face in his chest.

"Oh God Mina," he said pressing his cheek against her head. "You scared the death out of me!"

"I'm sorry Damon." He pulled her back and looked at her with worry and agony.

"No I'm sorry. I haven't been helping you out very well. I guess I'm not such a good boyfriend." He placed a hand on either side of her face. His vivid eyes filled with love and sadness. "I'll do better. I'll help you get on Stefan's stupid animal diet. And I'll make sure you have blood and…"

"Damon," she said cutting him off. She placed a hand over one of his. "I…I'm sorry."

Her eyes dropped away from him. Oh God. "Mina. Mina what have you done?"

She hesitated for a long while. "I didn't mean to. I didn't…"

"Mina."

She took in a few deep breaths. "I killed Andie."

**AN: Oh dear. Mina is in some deep trouble. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I hope you're liking it! dragonrain618 thanks for another review! And thanks to others who have added this story to their list =)**


	4. C'mon skinny love

"Mina. Mina what have you done?"

She hesitated for a long while. Had he not notice the blood all over her face? She guessed not and had to figure out how to break the news of her kill.

"I didn't mean to," she stammered. "I didn't…"

"Mina," he said with some force behind his tone. Those vivid eyes searched hers for some kind of answer. She just had to tell him. No more staling.

She took in a few deep breaths. "I killed Andie."

Damon's hands dropped from her face. He backed away from her and ran his hands through his hair. Mina tried to think of something to do or say. But what could she say? Sorry for killing his second girlfriend? She had already said she hadn't meant to do it, and it was true.

"I'm sorry I killed her Damon." There she hadn't said that yet. But it didn't seem to do any good.

"How could you?" He sounded disgusted with her. Mina stared back at him.

"You're blaming me." It wasn't a question.

Damon suddenly turned on her. "You killed her didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to Damon!"

"Are you sure? You always hated her."

Mina's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "I didn't _hate_ her! I was jealous of her at times but I never wanted her to die!"

The two of them broke out into simultaneously yelling at each other. Damon shouted how she should have gone to Stefan for help. Even going to Caroline was better than wondering in town. If she had drunk the blood that morning like she should have none of this would be happening. Didn't she know better than to go all day without eating?

Mina argued how he should have been there to help her. Where had he gone that night? If he had taught her how to hunt then her hunger wouldn't be a constant problem. But no, he decided to push that responsibility onto Stefan. He was her boyfriend and creator; he should be the one helping her.

"It's both our faults!" she shouted over him. Tears of anger began to form. Mina huffed out a sigh. She dragged her hand across her eyes and let her hand fall to her side with a clapping sound. Damon's features softened a little.

He moved closer to her as he said, "Don't cry Mina."

"Don't touch me." She shrunk away from him as he reached for her. This only made him more determined to hold her.

Mina flashed away from him. She huddled into a corner of the room, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"_I said don't touch me_."

Damon threw his hands up in frustration.

"_Fine_," he said in a coarse tone. "Wipe your mouth. You look like a horror movie."

Mina flipped him off. Damon gave her a cold look before throwing his window open. From the sill of the window he disappeared into the realm of night. Once he was gone Mina went to his bathroom to clean herself off as he suggested. She grabbed a face towel and ran it under the tap. Looking at herself in the mirror she didn't see the Mina she knew.

This was a different person entirely. She did look like a horror movie. A monster that preyed on the innocent, what people feared was in their closets, what they feared was following them home at night. Mina's bottom lip began to tremble as she pictured Andie lying on the floor of the studio.

She took to cleaning her face with a furry. The blood wouldn't come off fast enough. She scrubbed and scrubbed until every drop of it was off and her skin was raw. With a shout Mina threw the blood stained towel at the mirror. She knocked the soap tray onto the floor before dropping to her knees. God she wanted to cry so badly but couldn't. Another monster like quality.

A knock came at the bedroom door.

"Hello?" Morticia stepped in closing the door behind her. She walked towards the bathroom and found Mina. "Are you alright? No one else can hear but…well Stefan and I heard noises. Wanted to make sure…"

"I'm fine," Mina mumbled as she stood.

Morticia looked around the room. "Damon gone?" Mina nodded.

"He hates me." She shrugged as she went to sit at his desk. "He hates me," she said with a laugh. She laughed again before her brow furrowed while she bit her lower lip.

"Oh no, no. He doesn't hate you," Morticia crooned. She walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mina trust me he loves you. Damon is just dealing with this the best way he knows how. The _only_ way he knows how."

Mina looked up to the strange woman. "I, I'm sorry how do you know Damon?"

Morticia smiled. "Long story kid." Seeing that Mina wouldn't say another word till she was sure, Tish had to explain more. "He created me. He didn't mean to of course, but there you have it."

"I wish he hadn't turned me," Mina confessed. "I wish I could be human. I just want to go back. Everything is such a mess. Things seemed a little simpler when I was human."

Morticia's heart leapt with excitement. This girl could help her. Mina could be her wingman in trying to find the star of the sun. Tish knelt by Mina and took one of her hands.

"Mina what if I told you there is a way to be human again."

Mina laughed. "I'd tell you to stay on your meds."

"Listen to me. I know of a way. I know of something that can break the curse." Mina gave her a skeptical look. "Think about it. All vampires would go become human. You and Damon could live out your lives together. You could go back to when things were simple. Wouldn't you want that?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. "But Damon likes being what he is. He wouldn't…"

Morticia shook her head. "Mina whatever you decide I know we can persuade Damon. He loves you. Whatever you want he'll want too. He's failed you as a creator. He shouldn't even be a creator. Damon owes you. He owes the both of us for what he's done."

Mina thought for a moment. "You said he didn't mean to make you. How'd it happen?"

Tish sighed. "Damon used to be very rough and horrible. I'm sure you already know that. When I knew him things were great at first. He tricked me, used me, and hurt me. One night it got so bad that I was close to dying. Usually he'd give me his blood to stitch me up but this time it wouldn't be enough. Not knowing what else to do, he dropped me off at a hospital and took off. Little did he know I died and I had had enough of his blood in my system."

"Damon's never mentioned you."

Tish smiled quickly. "He had other things on his mind. First Katherine, then Elena, and then you. He never had time to think of me."

"I'm sorry," she said after letting the story sink in. Morticia waved a hand as if to push the conversation away.

"Don't worry about it." She looked closely at Mina and placed a hand on her cheek. "I see so much of myself in you. I think we are going to be good friends Mina. I can just see it." She smiled sweetly at the girl. "Now you think over what I said and we'll talk later. You need rest."

Morticia hugged Mina and got up to leave.

"Wait," Mina called before Morticia could leave. "I don't know your name."

"Morticia or Tish for short."

"Please tell me your last name is Addams." Tish laughed.

"It's Lightwood actually. But I did inspire the character." She gave Mina another smile. "Good night Mina."

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't believe she was really gone. He had hoped that he would find her alive and well with a couple of puncture marks on her neck. But that wasn't the case. Andie lay on the floor, throat torn, limp. He knelt down and held her hand.<p>

"I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." A couple tears dropped as he scooped her up. There was some blood on the floor. That was fine. Whoever found it the next morning would have it cleaned up, probably reported to the cops, and then notice Andie didn't come into work. They would declare her missing and search for her for about a month. Then they would declare her dead.

Damon would bury her deep in the woods where she wouldn't be found. Her body wouldn't be disturbed and no one would find out about the neck wound. No animal attack cover story would be needed and none of the historical society would go on a vampire hunt. This way Mina would be safe, he and Stefan would be safe, Caroline would be safe from suspicion.

Once he had buried her, Damon returned home to find the teens leaving. Alaric was standing by the door making sure there were designated sober drivers. Elena and Stefan sat on the couch in the sitting room. They were snuggled together being disgustingly cute. Stefan must not have told Elena about Mina. Good. He didn't need Elena giving him a speech about the right thing to do.

He began to search for the liquor he had hid around the house. He needed a drink and a strong one. Damon was about to pour a glass when Tish grabbed the bottle from him. He groaned.

"C'mon Tish. I don't have the patience for this."

"Too freaking bad Damon. Do you know what kind of torture you've put that girl through?"

Damon's wintery eyes burned with a furry. "Do you know that I'm glad of it? Let her suffer for what she's done. A good woman died tonight. I had to bury her Tish. Contrary to what some believe I cared about Andie to some extent. She wasn't just around for me to feed on or play with."

He grabbed the bottle out of Tish's hands. Not bothering with a glass, Damon tipped the bottle and let the liquid slid down his throat. Tish shook her head.

"You're a despicable person Damon Salvatore," Tish bit out. "Always feeling sorry for yourself. For _once_ in your miserable eternity think of someone else! That girl up there loves you. God only knows why with the way to treat her."

"I have always been good to Mina," he argued.

"She thinks you hate her Damon. Yes a good woman died tonight but don't let Mina think you hate her." Tish put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't let her down like you did with me."

Damon set the bottle down and looked at Tish. He remembered what had attracted him to her all those years ago. She was always trying to get him to be a good person, to take responsibility, to be more human. He loved her for that. He bent down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Little did he know Mina came down just as he did so.

* * *

><p>Mina stood in the doorway silent. She turned away as Damon pressed another kiss to Morticia's lips. Pressing her back against the wall, Mina closed her eyes and tried to think. There were a few explanations why Damon was kissing her. A couple of them being Morticia was a backstabbing bitch like Katherine, Damon was already drunk, they were really good friends, or Damon was planning on dumping her and going for Morticia.<p>

None of those explanations made her feel any better. But she couldn't let them know she saw. Not just yet. Mina zipped back upstairs and made herself known.

"Damon is that you?" she called from the top of the stairs. He and Tish appeared within seconds. He looked at her with such love as he met her in the middle of the staircase.

"Mina I…" he began.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going home." Damon placed a hand around her waist to stop her.

"Don't go. Wont you stay here?" She shook her head.

"I want to be at home where I'm loved."

His hand slid from her waist, over her stomach, until he was holding her hand. Mina's hand slowly slipped from his as she continued down the stairs. Damon watched her leave and looked to Tish with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>She said goodnight to Damon, Stefan, and Elena and went to her room. Once there Morticia got her phone out and made a call.<p>

"They think they have a location," said a voice on the other end.

"They _think_ or they _know_," she bit out.

"They think. They don't know for sure." Tish sighed and pinched her nose. "Don't worry. They are idiots."

"Werewolves may be idiots darling but do not underestimate them. Now look we need to get to them before they can figure something out."

"Did you get the Salvatore brothers? Are they to join us Tish?" asked the voice excitedly.

"They are going to take a little convincing but I'll get them. Those two are the most vicious of our kind. Well aside from another gem I met tonight." Tish bit her lip and thought. "Tell the others I'll join up with you soon. And I'm bringing a new recruit."

"Alright. What do you want us to do about the pack?"

"Keep an eye on those dogs. Make sure they don't find anything out. Remember our lives depend on finding the star."

* * *

><p>"Anything you'd like to tell me?" Elena leaned on the doorframe to his room.<p>

"Happy birthday Elena," Damon said in a sluggish voice.

"Thanks but that's not what I meant." Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Stefan finally told you did he?" She nodded and crossed her arms. "What did you want me to say Elena? Hey my vampire girlfriend killed my human girlfriend. Cake?"

Elena dropped her arms and walked into the room. "You don't have to say it like that jerk. But I wish you had. Mina must feel like shit and I would have liked to help her feel…okay."

"You're a good friend Elena. And I'm sure Mina needed that most of all tonight. Just do me a favor and talk to her tomorrow. I still need to work things out with her." Elena nodded.

"Thanks for the party tonight. Good night Damon," she said before heading out. Damon waved her off. Elena was a good friend. Not only for Mina but for him as well.

Everything had been going so well until everything went to hell. And it had happened so quickly. Damon thought for sure with two Originals dead and Katherine gone things would be alright. How wrong he was. He was going to wait till a reasonable hour in the morning to talk to Mina but it couldn't wait. What she said before she left weighed on his heart and he couldn't take it anymore.

He was at her house in no time and in her room in seconds. She was already fast asleep. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Mina," he whispered. "Mina wake up." Her eyes slowly opened. She gasped upon seeing him.

"What the hell Damon? You have to stop doing that B and E thing." He frowned.

"Is it really breaking and entering when we are dating?"

"No. It stands for Bella and Edward now." Damon gave her a confused look. "It's cause you do that creepy thing where you watch me while I sleep. Like Edward."

His frown deepened. "Don't compare me to that glittering fool. I'm much better than that, hotter too." He smirked.

Mina sat up in bed and turned on her bedside lamp. "What do you want?"

Damon moved a little closer to her. "Look tonight was messed up. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I'm humble enough to admit I was wrong." Mina gave him a look. "Well this time I am. I don't want to hurt you Mina."

"Well you did."

He looked away from her and took her hands in his. "I'm not a very good boyfriend. And I'm not a good creator. But tomorrow Stefan is going to take you hunting and I'm going to be right there helping you. I don't want you to be like I was when I first started out. But I also don't want you to have to hunt animals every time you're hungry. I just want you to be normal…as normal as a vampire can be."

She nodded. "Alright."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright? That's it? No 'I still love you Damon'? No 'I forgive you'?"

Mina hesitated before placing a hand on his cheek. Damon closed his eyes and sighed. He moved her hand so he could kiss her palm.

"Before I forgive you, or even think about it, I need to know. Why did you kiss Morticia?" His eyes snapped open.

"You saw?" She nodded. "Oh Mina it didn't mean what you thought. It was a kind of apology for what I'd done to her. I don't care for her the way I care for you. You're the only one I want to spend forever with. You're the only one I want to share everything with."

He leaned his forehead against hers. They sat there for a moment quietly, thinking.

"Please don't hate me," Mina finally let out in a quiet voice.

Damon pulled her into a kiss before she could say anything else. He placed her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to strengthen the kiss.

**AN: B and E originally stood for breaking and entering thanks to Dane Cook. But now, thanks to SexyFireBendingNinja, it stands for Bella and Edward. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. So glad y'all like the story ^_^ **


	5. The horror of our love

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I realize there are some spelling mishaps. For example it says "furry" instead of "fury". My computer is a jerk and likes to change stuff on me. It's embarrassing but please bear with me. Just a heads up: there is an F bomb along the way. Just letting you know so it's not a shock to anyone. **

It was around nine when Damon opened his eyes the next morning. He stretched and turned on his side. Mina groaned in protest as his body moved away from hers.

"It's cold," she whined. Reaching back, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Damon smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the crook where her shoulder and neck connected.

Just getting comfortable, Mina could hear her parents moving about the house. There were footsteps coming down the stairs toward her room. She bolted up in bed with a gasp. If her parents found Damon in her bed they would have a fit and would never let her out of the house. Not to mention they would never allow her to see Damon ever and would most likely call the cops on him for being with an under aged teen.

"You have to go!" Mina pushed him out of her bed. He thumped to the floor taking the covers with him.

"Mina?" came her father's voice. "You up?"

"Crap! Damon get out." He was taking his sweet time to put on his shoes. She yanked him up off her bed and pushed him towards the window.

"I'm not going anywhere till I get a kiss." Damon placed his hands on either side of the window, stopping her from pushing him out.

She shoved with all her vampire strength but he wouldn't budge. "I don't have time for your games."

"Kiss me and I'll go," he answered with a devilish look. Her father was getting closer every minute. She had to get him out.

"I'll kiss you if you go outside." She pointed to the window. He thought for a moment and then agreed. Damon gracefully slid through the window where he waited for her. Mina leaned out the window to kiss him. She was inches away from him and remained so. "See you and Stefan in a couple hours."

She pulled back from him, shut the window, and locked it. Damon stood outside glaring at her. Mina laughed at his expression. She waved to him with a sweet smile.

"You're a tease," he called through the glass. Mina stuck her tongue out at him before pulling the curtains closed. Her father was almost at the door as she zipped up to it and flung it open.

"Morning daddy," she said taking him by surprise. He almost spilled the coffee he was holding.

"Oh uhm morning pumpkin," he answered regaining his composure. "Everything okay?" He peered over her shoulder into her room. "Your mom and I heard a thump."

"I fell out of bed."

"Oh," he answered with a nod. "You alright?" She nodded. "Well uhm Tyler is here. Said he wanted to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be out in a sec."

Mina got dressed quickly and went to meet Tyler. She found him sitting in the living room. Her mother was offering him some breakfast and talking to him about his plans for college.

"Oh Mina hunny," said her mother upon seeing her. "Tyler is thinking of going to Mystic University. Just like you."

"Yes well most kids in this town go to Mystic University. It's not a big surprise." Her mother sighed and her smile dropped.

"I swear this girl's sass never switches off," her mother said to Tyler. He chuckled and nodded.

"So what about that breakfast I heard you talking about?" Mina asked hoping her mother would just leave.

"I'll get it in a minute. I want to talk to Tyler a little more."

Mina reached inside her and made sure to look into her mother's eyes. "Mom, Tyler and I need to talk alone. Could you please get some breakfast. Now please."

Her mother perked up and stood from the couch. "Why don't I go fix you guys something. You two can talk alone."

Mina smiled and nodded. She thanked her mother as she walked into the kitchen. Mina took her mother's seat on the couch next to Tyler.

"Isn't it kind of wrong to compel your parents?" he asked as she sat.

"Shut up Ty," she said narrowing her eyes at him. He shrugged.

"I'm just asking. Isn't it like a sin to compel your parents?"

She crossed her arms. "As if being a supernatural creature in this town isn't sin enough. Besides you have done your fare share of other sins as well."

"What? Thou shall not kill?" He raised his eyebrows. "You're guilty of that one too Mina." Caroline must have told him about the incident with Andie.

"No not that one. Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife. Granted Caroline and Matt weren't married but…"

Tyler shook his head. "You're a bitch."

Mina simply shrugged. "It's debatable." He couldn't help but smile. Mina returned the gesture. "So what are you doing here at nine-thirty in the morning?"

"It's about Caroline. She snuck out on me last night. Do you know anything about that?"

Mina made a face. "First of all, I don't want to think about you and my cousin sleeping together. Second of all, I haven't talked to Caroline since early yesterday."

"Hmm. Okay." Mina's mother came in and set down a couple of plates of food. They thanked her and she left them alone again.

"You think she is okay?"

Tyler hesitated as he began to eat. "I don't know. She hasn't answered my calls. I just got this feeling…like something is up." He looked over to see her studying him. "And now you think I've done something. Don't you. That if she is missing it's my fault."

"Well it's just the last time Carry went missing it _was_ your fault."

"I do take responsibility for that. But if it happens again, it's not my fault."

"We'll see."

"Mina are you ever going to be okay with me? You know we used to be really close."

She laughed. "Yeah when we were five and held hands everyday in kindergarten."

"You _married _me in kindergarten."

"Don't remind me," she groaned. Tyler smiled and without warning reached over and hugged her. She hugged him back after a moment of hesitation. She had to admit it felt nice to have someone hold onto her.

"I gotta go," he said letting go. "I'm supposed to meet Caroline. I'm sure everything is fine."

Mina nodded and prayed Caroline did show up and was safe. She saw him out and then returned to her breakfast. She ate the food but didn't taste it. Back in her room Mina heard a tapping coming from her window. She pulled open the curtains and found Damon still standing outside.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked through the glass.

"I told you. I'm not leaving till you kiss me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"What?" he called. He cupped a hand around his ear acting as if he couldn't hear her. Mina smiled and knelt down by the window. She beckoned for him to come closer. He moved up to the glass and waited for her to open the window. But she wouldn't let him win that easily.

Mina pressed her lips to the glass. Taking the hint Damon did the same. They pulled back at the same time. Mina waved to him. Damon winked at her before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Blood was found in the studio. The whereabouts of local reporter Andie Star is still a mystery," said the woman on TV. Stefan looked over to his silent brother sitting next to him on the couch. "Police are searching for her and have put out a missing person's report…"<p>

Damon hadn't said a word to him about Andie's death. He had no idea how Damon was handling it, though he had heard parts of the fight with Mina. They seemed to be okay now but again he wasn't sure. If Damon would talk to him, even if he said he missed Andie, Stefan would know something.

"Take a picture," Damon finally voiced. His eyes never left the TV. "It will last longer. I take that back," he said after a moment of thought. "I'll last longer."

"Are you alright Damon?"

"Didn't you hear?" He finally looked over at his brother. "I'm perfect." Damon smiled quickly. Then without warning Stefan was hugging him. Damon sat there feeling confused and very comforted at the same time. "It's a little early for incest don't you think?"

Stefan chuckled. He patted Damon on the back before letting him go.

"Isn't that sweet? Brotherly love." Morticia walked into the room and sat in a chair. Stefan warily watched her. He didn't trust her one bit. There was something about her that bothered him. She reminded him a little too much of Katherine. "So have you boys thought about my proposition?"

"What proposition is this?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at her. Tish sat silent with a gleam in her eyes. Damon shook his head.

"Thought you weren't going to pursue this star myth," Stefan voiced.

"Then you're not as smart as you look Stefan." She stood from her seat and placed her hands on her hips. "I want to know. Are the two most vicious vampires going to help?"

"No," Stefan answered firmly. Morticia had to admit she was taken aback. She thought Stefan would for sure be on her side. He had seemed so fascinated when she mentioned becoming human again.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we're not stupid," Damon snapped. He stood, towering over her. "I should have known you wouldn't give this up. Why lie to me Tish?"

"I love you Damon. I've loved you since you picked me out all those years ago." She walked closer to him. Morticia placed her hands on his chest. "I liked you when you were terrifying and did what you pleased. I mean you spread fear into other vampires when they heard you were passing through."

Damon pushed her away with disgust.

"And you Stefan," she continued. "The Ripper! I mean what a glorious name for you! Leaving a trail of bodies behind you. All of them put back together, waiting to be found. The horror you produced."

Stefan stood and was in front of her in seconds. He gripped her arms tightly. "What is wrong with you? Is this what you want? For Damon and I to spread carnage and death for you?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked being some kind of monster," Damon growled. Morticia nodded.

"Why shouldn't we be what we are? Damon we are what nightmares are made of." She looked back and forth from brother to brother. "It will help us get that much closer to what we want. If the three of us are vicious enough no one will question us. They will follow and obey. We will be respected as the heroes of the vampire race."

Stefan tightened his grip and gave her a shake. As if that would make her see right. "We would be no heroes. We are monsters as vampires and we'd be monsters as humans. What you're suggesting is disgusting and macabre. For that you don't deserve to be human! We are no longer the horrifying leaders you made us out to be."

He released her with a shove. "Oh I see." She laughed darkly. "The both of you have turned into little puppies. How pathetic," she spat. "You've been tamed! By this town, these people, and especially by your women. Dark is the day when the Salvatore brothers won't help their own kind. Afraid to use their fangs!"

"Get out," Damon said in a tone Stefan could only describe as ghoulish. Morticia's head swung around, her gaze pinned on Damon. Sadness tinged her eyes. She wasn't joking when she said she loved him. Apparently it didn't matter.

She left without another word.

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at Mina's house just as she was about to leave. Without a word of greeting, Elena hugged Mina tightly.<p>

"Hello," Mina chuckled as Elena gave her a squeeze and let go.

"You're probably sick of people asking you but….are you alright?" Mina nodded.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I never meant to have my hunger problem interfere…"

"Are you seriously worrying about that? Don't please. I have plenty of other birthdays." She placed her hands on Mina's shoulders. "I just want to know if my friend is okay."

"I'm fine Elena. Well not _fine_ but…" She shrugged. "Stefan and Damon are taking me hunting."

"Do you regret it?"

"Killing Andie?"

"No. Becoming a vampire." Mina nodded. "I'm sorry."

Mina waved her hand. "Don't be. It was necessary at the time."

Elena shook her head. "We should have found another way. We should have tried harder."

"Elena we're seventeen, eighteen. We're still kids. We did the best we could." Mina shrugged. "We saved our friends and family that's what's important."

She sighed. "I know but I wish…" Trailing off, Elena tried to think of what they could have done different. There really wasn't anything else they could have done. "Anyway, how are you handling your hunger? Are you hungry now?"

Mina paused before speaking and tried to see what her body was telling her. "A little but it's not like it has been. I think my first human kill helped."

She could see Elena cringe a little. "I see. That's…good. I guess. How are you and the vain idiot doing?"

"Better," Mina said slowly. She shook her head. "I don't know actually. _He_ thinks we're better but I'm not sure just yet."

"Hang in there M." Elena hugged her friend again. "Damon loves you." Everyone kept saying that. Enough already. "He's going through the same thing you are. Trying to figure out how to be human and a vampire at the same time."

Elena let go of Mina and smiled at her. Mina smiled back and thanked her for the advice. Elena wished her luck with the hunting before leaving. Mina got into the car and headed for the woods by the old Lockwood property. She parked the car and met the boys a mile into the woods.

Stefan hugged her as a greeting.

"I'm getting a lot of hugs today," Mina said patting him on the back. Stefan held her at arm's length and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked. She took in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Let's get started."

As Stefan led the way, Damon came up to Mina's side. He placed an arm around her shoulder like he always did when they were walking around town. Mina kept her hands at her side whereas she would usually wrap her arm around his waist. She just didn't feel in the lovey dovey mood.

"What was with the glass kiss this morning?" he asked. A shrug was his answer. "You're still a tease."

"I thought it was cute. Kind of like when Ned and Chuck kiss through plastic wrap." He looked at her questioningly. "Pushing Daisies?"

"Stefan and Elena do cute. The two of us do sexy," he said with a devilish smirk. Before Damon could continue, Stefan stopped and turned back to them.

"Alright there is a deer nearby. I'm going to bring him back around this way. Mina concentrate on finding the heartbeat and tracking it." Stefan looked around him. The deer was getting further away. "Stay here."

Stefan vanished into the thick of the woods. Mina took in a deep breath and tried to listen to the environment around her.

"How about a kiss for luck?" Damon removed his arm from around her shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her and at the last minute Mina turned her head away. His lips landed on her cheek and lingered for a moment. She knew he was hurt that she had turned away. Too freaking bad.

He placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. Yup he was hurt. It showed in his expression as clear as day. Mina could see him trying to figure out why she hadn't let him kiss her.

"Damon please. I'm trying to concentrate," she said trying to look like she was sorry. He gave her one of his tight lipped smiles. Staying out of the way, Damon moved off to the side and sat on a mossy log.

Mina took in another deep breath and closed her eyes. She listened as carefully as she could. Her right hand was raised trying to sense the direction Stefan was leading the deer in. Finally she pinpointed the rhythm of a heartbeat. Opening her eyes she could see the deer slowing to a walk and then stopping. Stefan was nowhere in sight.

Slowly she crept closer and closer. She was in perfect distance and had the opportune moment. But she hesitated. The thought of killing an animal made her feel sick. She loved animals and could hardly kill anything other than flies and spiders. But she had to do it, hunger was starting to build up slowly.

_Just make it quick and painless,_ she thought as she took one more step. Then she pounced. Quick and painless just as she wanted it. The deer was out and the blood was drained. The animal blood quenched her hunger, not quite like Andie's blood had, but close enough. Stefan and Damon joined her.

"That was good Mina," Stefan said placing a hand on her back. She leaned heavily against him for support. Damon felt a pang of jealousy go through him. What was going on with her?

* * *

><p>Elena met them at the boarding house later in the afternoon. The two couples sat and watched movies before Stefan and Elena decided on going to the mall for a bit. Damon and Mina stayed behind, he was itching to be alone with her so they could talk.<p>

"What's going on with you?" he blurted. "I thought we worked things out last night. You forgave me."

"I never said that." Mina chewed on her lower lip. "You may be at peace with things but I'm not. You really hurt me Damon."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I know I have a temper and I don't always think…"

"That's just it Damon. You don't _think_." She paused and chewed on her lip a little more. "Do you know how horrible it felt to have you telling me it was my fault? That I hated Andie and I wanted her dead. There was a second there where I thought you didn't love me."

Damon pulled her close to him. She could see how sorry he was and how much he wanted to make things right.

"I'm sorry Mina. You have to believe that. I love you. I do." He paused, letting his words sink in. She nodded in response. "Do you regret being turned?"

The one question she hoped he would never ask. But she had to answer. Mina couldn't look at him as she nodded. Agony gripped his heart and stomach. She could hear his hands scrunch up in fists at his side. Damon stood from the couch and paced in front of her like a caged tiger.

"You don't want to be with me?" This took her by surprise. She jumped a little, like his words had literally shocked her.

"Damon of course I want to be with you," she stumbled over the words. "I'll always want you. It's just being a vampire. It's not ideal. I'm not cut out for it."

"Do you think anyone is? This is the last thing I wanted for myself and Stefan!" Mina lowered her head like a child being chastised. Damon kneeled at her feet. He took her hands in his and kissed her head. "We've learned to deal with it over time. We've adapted and accepted our fate. And you will too."

Her head popped up. "But I don't have to! And neither do you." Mina took his face between her hands. "Damon there is a way for us to be human together."

"Oh shit," he mumbled. He knew where this was going.

"I was talking to Tish and she said there was another way other than the moonstone." Excitement was bubbling inside her as she explained. "It's called the star of the sun. Tish is going to find it and all vampires will be set free from the curse. She wants me to go with her to find it."

"Mina she lied to you. There is no star of the sun. It's a myth."

"But Morticia said…"

"Morticia is full of shit. Even if this thing exists, and that's a big if, there is no way of finding it." He could see the hope dying. Her hands dropped from his face. Damon took hold of her hands and kissed them.

"Don't you think we should put a little faith in it?" she asked in practically a whisper. "We would be _human_. We could get married."

"We can get married as vampires." That thought made his stomach flip. Getting married to Mina would certainly be and adventure. He had wanted to get married when he was human but never had the chance.

"I think the town would freak if we got married. I'll still look seventeen at twenty-five."

He shrugged. "Easy fix. We go to a new town. Start over where no one knows us. Besides I think you could pass for at least twenty."

"What about children?" A smile quickly passed over her features. "I think you and I would make really cute kids."

"Alright so that's a downside to vampirism. We can't procreate but that doesn't mean there's any harm in trying." He gave her a smile and wiggled his brow. Mina laughed and looked at him lovingly. "We'll work things out Mina. Just _please_ don't put any faith in this stupidity."

She was about to answer when the sound of floorboards creaking interrupted. They both looked up at the ceiling. Someone was upstairs. Damon stood, eyes still on the ceiling.

"Stay here."

He vanished from the sitting room. On the way up, Damon snapped a leg off a table. He wanted to be ready for whoever was up there. The floorboards creaked again and the sound of drawers opening and closing could be heard. Damon followed the sound to one of the guest rooms. Flinging open the door, weapon raised high, he found Morticia packing.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her task.

"I thought I told you to get out."

"I came to get my things. Do you mind?" She threw her clothes in her bags.

He lowered his makeshift weapon. "No. But I do mind you filling my girlfriend's head with your bullshit."

"It's not bullshit Damon!"

He held up his hands in innocence. "Hey you have a right to your opinion. And I have a right to tell you how fucking stupid it is."

"That girl deserves to have her life back. I have the chance to help her. I'm giving her the chance to save herself," she said pointing towards the floor where Mina sat below. "She is like me…"

"She is _nothing_ like you! Now I'm not going to kill you Morticia. But if you come near Mina or if I hear of you in this town again I won't hesitate." She waved him off.

"You're a fool Damon."

He gave her a look. "This coming from the girl in search of a mythical star."

She glared at him. "If you're going to make fun of me you can just leave. I'll be gone soon."

"Good." Damon twirled the stake in his hand. "Make sure you are out of this town by tonight." He turned to leave but stopped at the door. "How'd you become so conniving and ruthless?"

"I had to learn to fend for myself somehow. Lord knows you were no help."

* * *

><p>Clouds covered every inch of blue sky. Cold wind howled through the trees and buildings of mysterious Mystic Falls. The sound of thunder rumbled as flashes of lightning streaked the grey sky. Mina couldn't believe Damon had dragged her outside and away from the warmth of the house.<p>

"Weird summer storm," he mused looking up at the sky. Mina hugged her light jacket closer to her body.

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing." Damon pulled Mina against his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hold on. There is something I want to show you." Fifteen minutes passed by and nothing happened but more thunder and lightning.

"What did you want to show me?" she finally asked.

"This." He nodded his head toward the sky. "The storm. This is one of those moments when words clearly aren't enough. There will always be storms between us, like last night. But they will pass like this one will."

"Wow," she said after a moment. "That was uncharacteristically deep Damon." Damon gently bit her neck making her laugh and squirm in his arms.

"Please don't go with her Mina." She stopped laughing and leaned her head against his shoulder. "If you left with Tish…I don't want to be left alone here."

Mina nodded and kissed him. With one simple gesture she forgave him, told him she loved him, and would stay with him. Morticia watched them from the window. The two of them ran back in the house as rain began to fall. She had just lost her new recruit to the charms of Damon. She needed Mina to be with her, to be her friend, her sister, her vicious companion. All that seemed to be lost now.

"Damn," Morticia mused to herself.

**BTW: The song The Horror of Our Love by Ludo seems like a good song for Damon and Mina. Check it out ^_^**


	6. Family sucks

**Caroline didn't show this morning**.

Tyler's text burned itself into her skull. Oh God. Signals went off in her head. It wasn't for sure that she had been taken or anything but something wasn't right. Mina called Caroline five times, each time going right to voicemail. Caroline always answered her phone no matter what. The storm had passed and Mina told Damon she had to go. Once in the car Mina sent Tyler a text back.

**Wat do u want to do?**

**I'm goin to talk to her mom. Meet u the Grill. **

She took in a deep breath and told herself that Caroline was okay. Driving into town Mina tried to think of what might have happened to her cousin. There was no threat in Mystic Falls that she knew of. It had been quiet practically all summer. It just figured that the closer it got to the new school year new problems were starting up.

Mina sat in the Grill and waited for Tyler. As she sat there a familiar face walked in. She had to do a double take to make sure she was really seeing this. The man ordered a quick drink and then left.

"Uncle Billy?" Mina stood and followed him out. She stayed at a distance to see what was going on. Why was he in town? He hadn't been in Mystic Falls since she and Caroline were very little.

He stopped in front of the Historical Society building and disappeared around the back. Mina found a grungy window of slates nearby. Had it always been there? She had never seen it before and had no idea what room it hid. She knelt down by it and bent her head down. The thick slates muted any sound inside, even when she tapped into her vampire super hearing.

There was a distinct sound of a female voice. Then came a male voice. That had to be her uncle. Who was he talking to? Suddenly the slates squeaked open, making Mina jump back. The female screamed out in pain, smoke began to seep through the slates. Carefully Mina peered in and saw the source of the female voice. Caroline.

Mina covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping and alerting her uncle of her presence.

"Daddy please!" begged Caroline. "Please stop!"

"I can't baby," he answered. "I need to teach you. I need you to see and understand that what you are is not right."

"Please," Caroline screamed. Bill sighed. Mina could see him reaching for a chain to close the slates. They shut and Mina bolted into the building. She had to find Caroline and save her from this torture.

Once inside, Mina listened real hard just like Damon had taught her. The muffled voices got louder as she walked down the hall towards her father's office. Right before she reached the office door, the voices were louder and more distinct. Mina looked to see a closet door. She opened it as quietly as possible. Inside it looked like a normal closet except for the open panel of wall in the very back.

Mina pushed it open and found an old iron staircase.

"I can't help what I am," she heard Caroline confess. "I didn't want this…but I can't go back. You can't change me daddy."

"Oh sweetie yes I can. I'm going to teach you to associate being a vampire with pain." Mina could hear him walking around the room. "So then every time you crave blood you'll feel pain. Then soon you won't want blood anymore."

"It's not going to work. Just let me go. Please."

"Sorry hunny. I can't."

Mina walked down the stairs and saw him ready to open the slates again. Caroline's daylight ring glimmered on the floor in the dim light. She zipped into the room and threw her uncle against the door, keeping him away from the chain to open the slates. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and relief.

Bill looked at his niece stunned.

"Mina?" he asked in a quiet voice. She could feel herself snarling, top lips curled up over her fangs. "Not you too."

"Seems to run in the family," she growled. "Ironic isn't it? The one thing this family has hunted for years is now apart of it."

Bill reached his hand around the corner and pressed a button. Smoke began to pump through the room. Caroline coughed and wheezed. Mina felt an itching sensation in the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as she began to choke on the air. In her weak state Bill pushed her off and slammed the door shut, locking the two girls in.

"Vervain," Caroline choked out. Mina pressed her hand over her mouth and nose. She looked around the room to find a solution.

She pulled on the chain and opened the slates. Caroline screamed as the sun hit her skin. Mina shut them again quickly. There was no time to look for her daylight ring. Instead Mina smashed her fist through the wall and found the pipe that was transporting the smoke. She squeezed it shut, the toxic substance stopping. Mina's knees wobbled and buckled under her.

The next thing she knew the door opened and Bill came back into the room. He looked down at his daughter and niece with disappointment.

"You poor girls," he said kneeling down by Mina. "You're both so sick."

"No their not." Bill stood and turned to see his ex-wife pointing a gun at him. "There's nothing wrong with those girls."

"Liz what are you doing?"

"Tyler," she called up the stairs. "They're here."

Tyler came trotting down the stairs. He walked past Liz and began to untie Caroline. Liz kept a watchful eye on her husband to make sure he didn't do anything to stop them from taking the two girls.

"Ty my ring." Caroline weakly nodded her head in the direction her ring had been tossed. He grabbed it and slipped it onto her finger. Once it was back on her scooped Caroline into his arms. "What about Mina?"

"I'll come back for her," Tyler assured her. Once he had set Caroline down Tyler did as he said and went back for Mina. She was passed out on the floor from the vervain. As he lifted her into his arms she groaned. "Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here."

Liz slowly backed towards the stairs, still watching Bill.

"Liz I was trying to save our daughter. Our niece. They are…"

"Don't," she warned. "If you touch those girls again I will kill you Bill." She shook her head, hurt in her eyes. "That's our daughter, our baby you were torturing. What's wrong with you?"

Before he could say anything, Liz smacked him over the head with her pistol. Bill fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>Mina slowly opened her eyes. Head throbbing she sat up.<p>

"No sweetie stay down," came her aunt's voice. "Damon she is awake."

Mina looked around to find herself at home. Her aunt was sitting on the bed next to her. Liz rubbed her niece's head as Damon appeared in the doorway. His electric blue eyes glowed with worry. Damon came in and took Liz's seat.

"How do you feel?" he asked pressing a hand to her cheek. Mina shrugged.

"My head hurts." Damon nodded. He volunteered to get her some blood while Liz stayed to make sure Mina was okay.

"So," Liz said after Damon had left. "When did it happen?"

Mina didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "Just before summer," she answered quietly.

Liz nodded. "My sister doesn't know does she?"

"Are you kidding? They would just do what Uncle Billy did to Caroline. Where is she by the way? Is she okay?"

"She's alright. Tyler is with her." Liz hesitated for a moment. "Mina you need to tell your parents. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They try to kill me."

"Who is trying to kill you?" Damon was standing in the doorway, glass of blood in hand. "I'll rip their throats out."

She shook her head. "No one Damon."

"I was just saying," Liz started while standing. "Mina should tell her parents about her…new condition."

Damon laughed. "Yeah right. C'mon back to reality Liz. They'd hate her, hunt her, and kill her. And trust me when I say I would kill them first. I won't let them touch Mina."

Was it wrong that Mina felt very comforted by that thought? She couldn't help but feel some relief to know that Damon would protect her like that. He truly did love her. Though, she supposed, it was wrong for her to feel comforted by the thought of Damon killing her parents if they tried to hurt her. There was definitely something wrong with her.

Liz sighed. "Look we need to deal with some things first. Like my ex-husband that I have locked down in the Historical Society building."

"Right. We need to get rid of daddy dearest first." Damon gave Mina the glass.

"Human?" she asked in a low tone so her aunt wouldn't hear. Damon shook his head.

"Fifty percent Bambi and fifty percent Thumper." Mina made a face as she took a sip. "Dr. Stefan's orders. Drink up and I'll be back. Will you be alright?"

She nodded and tried to keep the blood down. Damon kissed the top of her head and left the house with Liz.

"You know Damon," Liz said as they walked to her car. "I don't appreciate you threatening my sister and her husband like that." He rolled his eyes. "Especially in front of Mina."

"You need to understand something Liz," he said with a frank tone. "The Hawthorne family has been in the vampire business for centuries just like this whole _doomed_ town. Now if Mina were to tell her parents 'Hey I'm a blood sucking leech' I highly doubt they will welcome her with open arms."

"Give them a chance," she argued.

"Tell me Liz how did you react when you found out Caroline was a vampire?" She looked away from him.

"I've changed. I accept it now."

"Yes you accept it _now_. But what about when she first told you? When you found out you hated her."

"No."

"_Yes_."

Liz sighed and thought. "I want her to tell them. Caroline kept it from me for too long. I don't want Mina to do that. Let's just drop it for now. We still have to deal with my stupid ex."

Liz drove as quickly as she could back to the Historical Society building. Bill was locked in the room where he was keeping Caroline. He was now sitting in the chair she had been strapped to. Liz told Damon to erase the memory of knowing their daughter was a vampire.

"Replace it with a good memory please." Damon looked at the man who had tortured two innocent girls. A good memory? As if he deserved it. "Damon."

"Alright," he bit out. Bill opened his eyes and looked up to find the intimidating vampire before him. "Hi yea Billy boy."

"Liz…what is this? What's going on?" Bill struggled against the straps of the chair.

"I'm here to set things right," Damon said giving the man a cold look. "Now Liz wants to give you a different memory of why you're here. Me, I'd rather kill you."

"What did I do to you?"

Damon bent down so he could look Bill in the eye. "You messed with my family Bill. Caroline and Mina are _my_ family and I don't like it when people mess with and hurt them. "

"They are not your family," Bill said in a shaky voice. Damon let his vampire nature rise. He wasn't going to really do anything. All he wanted was to give this man a good scare, and he did just that.

"Damon," came Liz's voice. He sighed and let his vampire nature ebb away. "New memory now. I don't want to be around him much longer. And the sooner we can send him out of town the better."

"Fine."

Damon made sure Bill was looking at him and only him. He came up with some story about him taking Caroline shopping for school. He never saw Mina, never talked to Liz, and never saw Damon. He wanted to make up for being a poor father to Caroline.

Liz thanked Damon and sent him on his way back to Mina.

**AN: Oh boy do I have some surprises coming up for you lot. Can't wait ^_^ **


	7. Coming out of the coffin with a BANG

**AN: Man I am not making things easy for Mina. That poor girl. She would hate me for this next bit. Well no one said life was easy. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Elena grabbed her keys while Tyler finished telling her what had happened.

"Alright I'm heading over to see Caroline. Is Damon with Mina?"

"I think so. They both got hit pretty bad but they should be fine."

"Okay thanks Tyler."

Elena hung up with Tyler and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Morticia. She hadn't met Damon's accidental creation but she had seen her at the party. What was Morticia doing at her door?

"Hello Elena," she said in a sweet voice. "How are you doing?"

"Uhm…fine Morticia," she said with a curious smile. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you." She looked down at the threshold of the door. The barrier was still up. Elena wondered if it should stay that way.

"Well actually I…"

"Right you were on your way out." Tish gestured for her to step out on the porch with her. Elena closed the door a little and took a step back.

"You know I was supposed to help Jenna with something. I don't think I'm going out just yet." She gave Tish a small smile and began to close the door some more. Tish stopped her from closing it.

"Let me in," Tish compelled. Elena tried to fight the urge to open the door and allow her in. "Let. Me. In."

Elena's hand began to hurt from holding the door with an iron grip. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying the words. But it was no use. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"Won't you come in Morticia?" She hated herself for not trying harder. Tish smiled in victory as she walked in past Elena.

"Thank you Elena. How kind of you to let me in." Elena slammed the door shut and tried to think. Something sharp, she needed something sharp to stab Tish with. Before Elena could even blink Tish had her pinned to the floor. Elena squeezed her eyes shut as her head crack against the floor.

"Get off me!" Elena pushed and shoved as much as she could, knowing it would do no good. Tish restrained her arms with one hand.

"Now, now Elena. It's no good to fight." Her free hand dove into the pocket of her jacket. Tish pulled out a small vial and a needle. "Just a pin prick. It won't hurt much."

Elena kept fighting and pushing to get free. Tish was growing tired of this. She took a handful of Elena's hair and lifted her head up. With a quick movement Morticia slammed the girl's head against the floor. Elena groaned in pain as her head lolled to the side.

Tish pressed the needle to Elena's wrist and dragged the sharp tip along her skin. A thick red line formed causing Tish to smile. It was so exciting to finally get the doppelganger's blood, the last piece of the puzzle. She lifted Elena's arm and let the blood drip into the vial.

Once she had enough blood, Tish dropped Elena's arm. She capped the vial and tucked it away. Tish smiled and bit into her wrist. She watched as her blood dripped into Elena's mouth and the cut on her arm disappeared. With a flash Tish had Elena standing up and at the front door.

"Elena dear wake up. I need to talk to you." Morticia lightly tapped the girl on the cheek. "Come on now wake up."

She slapped Elena making the girl's eyes flutter open. Elena felt her head throb with pain. It was like her head was going to split open and her brains would be mush. Tish made sure Elena was looking right at her.

"Ah there you are. Now Elena I want you to really listen to me. I was never here, you didn't see me today. You just got off the phone with Tyler and are on your way to see Caroline. Understand?" Elena nodded obediently.

Tish vanished from sight and watched to make sure Elena did as she was told. Elena came too and looked around her, like something was off. She could feel that something was different but could put her finger on it. She shrugged and continued out the door.

_Success_, Tish thought to herself.

* * *

><p>She was up pacing her room when he came back. She bit her nails as she thought.<p>

"What should I do?" she asked him. Damon stood in the doorway watching her. "Should I tell them? Or should I just pray they never find out?"

"First you should stop pacing. You're giving me motion sickness." Mina didn't seem to be paying attention. Damon grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from walking back and forth again.

"I'm going to tell them," she said pushing out of his arms. Damon stood there and watched her move around him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stop again.

"Why would you do that? Do you have a death wish?"

Mina sighed. "Their my parents Damon…"

"Exactly Mina. Your parents have been brought up to hate vampires and kill them. It's like the popular pastime in this stupid town." He dropped his hands from her shoulders. "_Please don't do this._"

The front door opened and shut. Her parent's voices could be heard down the hall. They called out to her, saying they were home and wondering where she was. Mina took in a deep breath and held onto Damon's hand.

"I'm doing this," she said in a final tone. "Stay with me?" Damon opened his mouth to answer but thought twice and closed it. "Even if you don't think it's a good idea I need you. Please stay? I need your strength."

"You have vampire strength of your own." She shook her head.

"I need the comfort you give me. Plus if they do decide to kill me I want you to avenge me," she added with a little smile. Damon gave her a look. This wasn't funny. Mina shrugged. "Babe I'm begging you."

He nodded his head. "Alright," he said before giving her a kiss. "Alright I'll stay."

She took is a deep breath and nodded. Damon squeezed her hand as they walked out and met her parents in the hallway. They hid their laced together hands behind their backs.

"Oh there you are darling," her mother said. "And Damon. It's nice to see you."

"Mrs. Hawthorne," Damon said politely. "Always a pleasure."

"Well Damon Salvatore," said her father taking notice of them from the kitchen. "How are you son?"

Her father came out to shake his hand. "Doing alright Mr. Hawthorne. Thank you."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We have some great meat here to barbeque."

"Mom, dad," interrupted Mina, "I really need to talk to you." Slowly Mina reviled their hands. Her mother and father looked at each other and then back to them.

"So," her mother started. "You two _are_ together then?"

Mina looked to Damon and then back to her mother. "You knew?"

"We'd heard something about it." Her mother paused for a moment. "Have…you two…slept together? Are you pregnant? Is this what the talk is about?"

"No," she and Damon answered in unison. Sure they had shared a bed a few times but sleeping is as far as things went. A look of relief came over her mother as her father stepped closer to Damon.

"You do know that I will kill you if anything happens to my little girl."

"Of course sir. I wouldn't expect anything less. But I'd never hurt Mina."

"Damon and I is not what I wanted to talk to you about," Mina added. She gestured for her parents to go into the living room. Mina and Damon took the couch while her parents took the two armchairs. "So there's no easy way to put this…I'm…a vampire."

Her parents laughed. This surprised both vampires to say the least. Apparently they found it funny that their daughter was now an undead being. They stopped laughing when they saw the other two not joining in on the joke. A look of terror came over her mother while a blank expression sat on her father's features.

"Mina…I," began her mother. "You must be joking."

"Afraid not," she said looking down at her knees. A silence dropped down on them like a thick blanket.

"You're…sure? I mean this isn't just some teen thing you're going through?" Mina looked to Damon confused and then back to her mother.

"Teen thing? What are you…"

"I mean it's not just some Twilight phase?" her mother asked with a hopeful tone. Mina made a face of disgust. Damon tried not to throw up at the mention of the sparkling, fangless, posers. "I heard on the news that there are teens who pretend to be vampires. They bite each other and…"

"No. God mom I'm telling you I'm a vampire! You know the things this town has issues with?"

Her mother began to wring her hands. "Well, I mean can you prove it?"

Mina sighed. Damon squeezed her hand and gave her a look that said, 'Don't give up now'. She nodded and tried to think. She stood from the couch and vanished from the house. Seconds later she was back with a bouquet from her mother's flower shop in town. Her mother gasped and took the flowers from her daughter. Mina sat back down on the couch.

"How did this happen?" her father finally voiced.

Mina shrugged. She couldn't go into details. If she did it would put Damon and Stefan in jeopardy. "It was necessary at the time."

"_Necessary?_" burst her father. "It was necessary for you to become a monster, an abomination?"

Mina shrunk back at his words, eyes lowered to the floor. "It was that or death," she answered quietly. Her mother began to sob quietly as her father got louder.

"I'd rather have a dead daughter than no daughter at all!" Mina's gaze snapped up to him. Damon's heart broke for her and blazed with hate for her parents.

"W-what are you saying d-dad?" she stumbled. "I'm still your little pumpkin. Your little girl."

"You're no daughter of mine." He stood from his seat and took his sobbing wife out of the room with him. Mrs. Hawthorne dropped the flowers on the floor as she walked out. By this time Mina's beautiful eyes were wide and glazed with tears waiting to escape. But not a tear dropped.

Damon watched her carefully. He could see she didn't want to be touched or smothered right then. He had to restrain himself from pulling her closer to him.

"I can make them forget," he said after a moment. Mina shook her head.

"I've been putting a double dose of vervain in their coffee. It was so I wouldn't be tempted to drink from them."

Damon was seconds from taking her out of the house when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like something being locked into place. A wooshing sound followed as a blur of something passed into the living room. Damon reached out and caught a wood tipped arrow just inches from going into Mina's heart. Mina gasped and looked to see her father with a crossbow.

Snapping the arrow in half with one hand, Damon stood. His fangs were out and his eyes filled with bloodlust. Mina's father jumped when he found Damon suddenly standing before him.

"N-not you t-t-too," he stuttered in fear. Damon tossed the crossbow to the side and pushed Mr. Hawthorne against the wall. His wife yelped in fear for her husband.

"Who do you think turned her?" Damon growled out.

"You beast!" cried her mother. "You took away my baby!" Damon fixed a cold gaze on her. Mrs. Hawthorne shrunk back and stayed quiet.

"The both of you are idiots. Just like every human in this doom and gloom pathetic town." He looked back to Mina's father. "You are giving up a wonderful child because of this place's ridiculous history. You don't deserve to have Mina."

"Damon," came Mina's soft voice. "I want to go." He nodded and looked back to her parents.

"Don't even think about telling people about Mina or me. If you so much as breath a word, you can be sure that I'll come back to rip your throats out." He released Mina's father from the wall. "Understood?"

They both nodded. Mina packed up a few of her things. Clothing, pictures (none with her parents in them), her computer, and other personal items. Her parents watched as Damon put and arm around their daughter and walk out of the house.

Once at the boarding house Mina felt more at home. This was the one place she would be safe and loved. Comfort washed over her as Damon led her to one of the spare rooms.

"You can stay with me in my room," he said as she threw her bags on the bed.

"I'd like to have my own room if that's okay." He nodded.

"Of course. Well I'll let you…" He was cut off by Mina plowing into him. With her new strength Mina sent him stumbling back a few steps. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Damon encircled her with his arms and wished he could hold her so close until they melted into each other. It was quiet for a moment until she began to shake in his arms and muffled sobs escaped. He stroked her hair and rocked her in his arms. He crooned over and over that everything was going to be alright.

After an hour Mina stopped crying. She and Damon lay on the bed just holding onto each other. Eventually Mina fell asleep. Damon got up, careful not to disturb her, and decided to make a couple calls. The first went to Liz, telling her to keep an eye on her sister and brother-in-law. He wanted tabs kept on them to make sure he had scared them enough to keep them quiet and to keep them from attacking their only child.

The next call went to Caroline. Damon explained what had happened to Mina. Caroline thanked him for the information and planned on coming to see her later that night.

While Damon was gone, Stefan went in to see Mina. When he walked in she was awake and sitting up in bed going through the clothes she had brought.

"Hey," he said sitting on the bed with her.

"Hey Stefan. Guess…you heard about my parents?" He nodded. "Hope it's okay if I stay here. I could always stay with Caroline."

"No, no. Of course it's okay for you to stay here Mina. I'm glad you're here." She smiled and thanked him. "You know they might be losing a daughter but I'm gaining a sister."

This made her smile grow. Stefan hugged her tightly. "Thanks Stefan."

"I'm sure Elena and Bonnie will stop by sometime soon," he said pulling away from her. "But Caroline will be here way before them."

Mina laughed. He was right. Caroline showed up within a couple hours. Upon seeing her cousin, Mina couldn't help but cry all over again. This cause Caroline to start up as well. Both girls sat in the room, holding onto each other, crying. They had been through so much in the past couple of days. It just wasn't fair.

"Both our fathers tried to kill us," Mina mused. "How messed up is that?"

"And both of our mothers freaked and are a mess," added Caroline. She laughed. "Our family sucks, pun intended."

Mina laughed. She wasn't sure why it was so funny but it was. Caroline joined in and the two laughed harder and harder, forgetting to cry and about feeling horrible.

* * *

><p>The witch tapped her foot in annoyance. Where was this girl? Vampires were always late. Just because they had all the time in the world, they figured there was no need to rush. The witch knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with vampires. But this particular one had some dirt on her. In order to pay for silence, the witch had to help with some ridiculous task.<p>

Just when the witch was ready to give up, Tish finally showed up.

"Leave it to you to make me wait in these creepy woods for hours," the witch said sourly. Morticia ignored her. "Remind me why we couldn't do this inside?"

"Would you just shut up please? He specifically told me to do it here and now."

The witch sighed. "Whatever. Do you have what I asked you to get?"

"Yes." Tish pulled out the vial with the doppelganger's blood, wolf's bane, vervain, hair from the pure soul, and the ashes of the dead.

"Good. Give me the ashes." Tish handed over the jar of ashes with great care. They were the most important part of this whole thing. Without them he would not be able to come back.

"Now what?" Morticia asked.

The witch opened the jar and tossed the ashes onto a long slab of rock. As the ashes landed on the rock they formed themselves into the form of a person. Next came the wolf's bane and vervain. The witch bound the two herbs together with the hair Morticia had gotten off one of Damon's pillows. She knew it had been Mina's and it was just enough.

She placed the bound herbs where the heart would be on the ash figure.

"Now the doppelganger's blood," asked the witch. She took the vial from Morticia and sprinkled the blood over the herbs. They began to sizzle and smoke. As she chanted under her breath, she sprinkled the blood up and down the form. Smoke began to rise off the ashes as they began to rise and take form of muscles and flesh.

The ashes changed from a chard black to a light gray color. Tish watched in amazement as his features became more pronounced and his body filled out. The witch took away the smoking herbs and ran them along the body of the man, still chanting and sprinkling blood. The last words of the spell were said loudly and the man jolted up with a loud gasp.

Tish rushed to his side, putting an arm around him. "Welcome back Klaus."

**Dun dun dun! :O**


	8. A pure soul, protege, and an Original

**AN: Sorry for lack of update. **

Bonnie and Elena had showed up not long after Caroline. The four girls sat and talked, disguising what had happened to both vampire girls. After talking that subject to death, they moved on to more cheerful things. They joked and laughed until midnight.

"Thank God it's still summer," Bonnie said fighting the urge to yawn.

"I don't know," Caroline said with a cheerful voice. "I'm looking forward to senior year." The other girls looked at her questioningly. "What? It's going to be a good year. And we have senior pranks to do."

Elena laughed. "I have to say I'm looking forward to gluing Rick's desk shut."

"Well I don't know about you guys," Bonnie said unable to stop her yawn this time. "But I have to go. My dad will hex me if I miss curfew."

The others agreed and said goodnight to Mina. She stayed in her room, looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what other pranks they could do. Thinking about school, friends, and events throughout the years gave her comfort. Finally there would be some normalcy again and these little traditions were the key. She sighed with content as she thought about living in the boarding house with Damon and being with him for years to come.

Speaking of Damon, where was he? Where was Stefan for that matter? She knew they had gone out, brotherly bonding, but they hadn't returned. They must have been having a good time, for once being civil to each other. Mina sighed and closed her eyes.

"About time," said a voice. Mina jolted up. "I thought your friends would never leave."

"Tish. What are you doing here?" Mina got off the bed to face the woman walking out of the shadows of the room. "Thought Damon told you to get out."

Morticia shrugged. "Damon says a lot of things he doesn't mean." She looked Mina over, as if to size up her competition. "You're not coming are you? To help me find the star."

"No. It's a waste of time." Tish shook her head.

"Ever Damon's little servant are we?" Mina gave her a questioning look. "Damon's words right out of your mouth. Learn to think for yourself Mina. Don't let him control you. Give him control and he'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time."

"He's already done that a few times now," Mina bit out.

"And yet you still go back to him." Tish laughed and began to circle Mina. "You know he kissed me."

"It was a pity kiss. Don't get excited." Mina could feel her fingers crunch up and form claws. She was ready body and mind for a fight. Tish stopped in front of the girl with an amused smile.

"Is that what he told you?" She chuckled. Mina narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

"You took him from me!" Frustration was beginning to rise in Tish. "Damon is _mine_. And I have waited decades for him!"

Mina couldn't help but laugh. This only frustrated Tish more. "He was never yours. And he never will be. Don't you understand that? Or are you that stupid, you pathetic, desperate…"

"Tisk, tisk, came a deeper voice from behind Mina. She stiffened as her eyes went wide with fear and surprise. "Now Mina what kind of a pure soul talks in such a manner?"

She turned to verify who the voice belonged to. As she turned, her mouth dropped open. He was really there, smiling at her But he didn't look the same. His eyes looked sunken in and he had a gray complexion. As she finished turning to face him, a sharp pain took over her whole body. Klaus rammed the stake into her with careful precision. He couldn't push it in too deep or she would turn to ash. He had to get the tip right against her heart and then stop. Mina had no time to react as the tip grazed her heart. She felt herself stiffen and then go completely limp.

As she sunk to the floor Klaus caught her and sat her in a chair. He arranged her legs, arms, and head so she wouldn't slip out. He treated her as his own little living doll. Tish came up to his side as he adjusted the girl.

"You killed her?" she questioned after a moment.

"No, just paralyzed her. See how she still breaths?" Klaus nodded to Mina's chest. It still rose and fell as calm breaths entered the body. "Did you check on the boys?"

Morticia nodded. "They are getting wasted at the bar. Compelled the bartender to give them endless drinks."

"Good girl." Klaus sat back on his haunches and looked Mina over. Not liking the position she was in, he adjusted her again. "And what is the news on the pack? Have they found the star?"

"They think they know where it might be. They move out tomorrow night. My, _our_, army is keeping an eye on them."

"Call them and let them know we will join them tomorrow." Klaus pushed hair out of Mina's face. He laughed to himself as he stroked her cheek. "I'm starting to see why my brother made a fuss over her. She is a darling isn't she?"

Tish laughed. "Don't tell me you're falling for Mina," she sneered.

Klaus straightened up as he said, "Don't be ridiculous. She is Damon's sloppy seconds. And she had been with my brother. No thanks."

Tish raised her eyebrows. "You sure? I mean I wouldn't blame you for wanting a romantic companion. I'm no good for that, yearning after Damon and all. But if that's what you want…I guess she'd do."

"Morticia shut it before I rip your guts out." That silenced her immediately. She lowered her head like a child being chastised. "There's my girl," he said pinching her cheek. "Now what did that annoying witch of yours tell me to do?"

Tish brought her head up. "You have to drink from the pure soul in order to fully come back from this kind of death."

Klaus knelt by Mina and took her wrist. "Don't mind me love."

He bit into her, not a peep rising from the still girl. As he drank he could feel Mina's energy running through him. Color began to return to his face, the skin filled out more, and his bones felt less stiff. Taking in enough of her blood, Klaus pulled back. He licked his lips as Mina's arm healed. He stood and wiped his mouth.

"You look so much better," Tish said with a gleeful smile. Klaus stretched, making sure all the kinks were out. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs, and let it out with a huff.

"Now down to business." He reached down and pulled the stake out a couple more inches. Mina's eyes fluttered and she gasped, taking in a shaking breath. "Hello Mina."

"How," she asked in a raspy voice. She still couldn't move any of her limbs. She could barely move her mouth to talk. "How are you still alive?"

"Fun fact about Originals. We can't die!"

"Well there's…" began Tish. She shut her mouth when Klaus shot her a deadly look.

"No matter what you and your friends _tried_ to do, it was never going to fully get rid of me," he said looking back to Mina. "Thanks to my protégé here, I am back and feeling better than ever."

Morticia smiled proudly. She always felt flattered when he called her his protégé. It always meant so much to her if she could please him and gain his trust more and more.

"Tish," Mina pushed out. "Why?"

"I've told you that Damon is not a good creator. Klaus found me soon after I was turned." She looked at him with great admiration. "He saved me. He taught me everything about being a vampire. Klaus became everything to me. My father, my brother, my friend, my mentor."

Mina rolled her eyes. Ugh save the tortured soul act. Klaus smirked at this gesture. "What do you want from me?"

"Revenge," Klaus said simply. "See you and the Scooby gang really pissed me off. You lot didn't treat me too nice and I just want to pay you back for it." A couple tears escaped from Mina's eyes. "Shh. There now love. Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes looked down at the stake in her. Not going to hurt her hu? What did he call this? Friendly greetings? Klaus followed her gaze to the stake. He nodded.

"I know it hurts. But it's just to keep you obedient. Now Mina look at me." Her eyes were still locked on the piece of wood sticking out of her chest. "Mina look at me." He grabbed her face and snapped her head back. "I need you to pay attention. See you're going to help me with my revenge. I'm going to make you into one of my minions."

Mina whimpered as a couple more tears dropped. Where the hell were Damon and Stefan when she needed them? Klaus wiped them away with his thumb.

"It hurts my feelings that you don't want to be one of my friends Mina." He sounded hurt and almost fooled both her and Tish until he smiled. "I think you'd make a good friend. Besides don't you want to leave this town? Take revenge on a few people here? I mean there's nothing left for you. Your parents kicked you out, your uncle knows you're a vamp, and from what I heard Damon isn't that good to you."

"He is," Mina mumbled. Klaus smiled and shook his head.

"We both know he isn't for you. Besides I'm more inclined to let Tish have him." He thought for a moment. "Actually I'm more inclined to ripping his face off." He could feel Tish tense behind him. Klaus sighed. "I won't…unless provoked. Now Mina it's time for you to let go of your human coil."

_Don't look into his eye Mina,_ she kept telling herself. But she couldn't shut her eyes.

"Let go of your human feelings Mina," he commanded again. "Just let it go."

Mina felt him digging around in her mind. He was trying to find the right chord to cut to make her a full monster.

"It's not working Klaus," Tish said nervously. Klaus brought Mina's head back to a comfortable angle.

"Mina turn it off," he said sternly. "Turn it off! Turn. It. Off."

As he repeated these words she couldn't help but start to agree with him. She had nothing left in Mystic Falls. Her parents had disowned her, not to mention tried to kill her. Uncle Billy knew what she was and that was more than dangerous. He could expose her to others who wouldn't hesitate to kill. Or he would just kill her himself. Aunt Liz would probably give her the third degree for not trying harder with her parents and end up making things worse.

No. No, no. She had to hold on. What about Damon? True they had had their ups and downs lately. But he had saved her countless times. He loved her with all his being and she loved him. Eternity was theirs and she wasn't going to miss it. And her friends. She had Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. Even she and Tyler were getting better.

_Fight it_, she demanded. _Fight it Mina!_

"Mina," Klaus commanded. His voice startled her and her concentration slipped. Something snapped inside her and suddenly she felt a cold chill run through her. Klaus could see Mina's eyes darken, her visage seemed to change as well. Klaus took out the stake, allowing Mina to stand.

She looked around the room with new eyes.

"Well?" Tish asked impatiently.

"I feel…better," she said with a wicked smile.

"Perfect," Klaus said with pride. He held out a hand for Mina and a hand for Tish. "I think this calls for a celebration drink."

**Anyone still reading this story? **


	9. Guileless Child

**AN: I'm glad to see people are reading this =) thanks for the reviews! More evil Mina coming up. Muahaha! And Julia Peixoto, thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you and your friends like the stories **

Damon and Stefan chortled loudly as they walked up the driveway to the door. Damon threw his arm around Stefan's shoulder as they stumbled along.

"Remember when I broke my arm?" Stefan said between laughs. "I fell out of the Darling's tree while I was trying to peep on Alice."

Damon burst out with laughter. "That's right. We told father you were trying to get a kitten out of the tree so you wouldn't get in trouble."

The two of them stumbled into the house, closing the door behind them. Stefan ran into the table by the door, dropping his keys. Damon laughed but then shushed Stefan. He pointed upstairs suggesting Mina might be asleep. Stefan pressed his index finger to his lips, trying to be quiet, and tripped his way into the study to rest on the couch. Damon carefully made his way up the stairs, chuckling here and there as he did so.

As quietly as he could he opened Mina's door. The room was empty, lights still on, bed sheets rumpled from where the girls had been sitting. Damon shook his head and took another look around the room. Mina was not in it. Stepping inside, Damon saw a blood stain on a chair along with a few drops on the carpet. A stake lay under the chair. He picked it up and smelled the blood on it. It was Mina's. His heart stopped as he stumbled back a couple steps.

Without another thought he flashed out of the house and over to Mina's. He didn't bother knocking. Instead Damon pushed the front door off its hinges and zipped into the house. He took Mina's father by the throat and held him high off the floor. Mrs. Hawthorne shrieked and begged for Damon to put him down.

"Where is she?" he growled. Mr. Hawthorne shook his head. "What did you do to her?"

"Mina isn't here," her father choked out. Damon threw him from the kitchen into the living room. If they didn't take her then who did?

"Where's my little girl," her mother asked in a shaky voice. "She was with you wasn't she? What have you done Damon?"

He gave her a bone chilling look. "_I didn't do anything_."

With that Damon was gone. Mrs. Hawthorne grabbed the phone and called her sister. Liz came over directly to get the full story. After hearing what had happened with her niece, Liz told her sister and brother-in-law what had happened between Bill and the girls.

"Do you think he could have taken her again Lizzy?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked.

Liz sighed. "I don't think so Becky. I had Damon give him a new memory. He left town this morning."

"We should put out a missing person's report," Mr. Hawthorne said rubbing his neck.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning when I get into the station," Liz nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Stefan jolted out of his sleep as the front door slammed shut. He groaned as his head began to throb. He couldn't believe vampires could still get hung over. Damon came slumping into the room with a less than pleased look on his face.<p>

"She's gone," he said before his brother could question. "Mina is gone Stefan."

"Where'd she go?"

"If I knew that do you think I would be talking to you right now?" Damon ran his hands through his hair. "If her parents didn't take here, and Bill is gone, who could have?"

Stefan stretched and said, "Well I noticed Morticia isn't here."

"She's not the one I'm worried about," he bit out.

"Maybe she should be. You said Morticia wanted Mina to go with her to look for that star." Damon's eyes lit up with realization.

"You don't think…" Stefan shrugged. "I'm going to kill Tish! How did I let this happen?"

"Cause we're wasted," Stefan answered with a little chuckle. Damon glared at Stefan and tried to think where Tish would take Mina.

* * *

><p>Mina felt warmth pass through her as the blood slipped down her throat. Taking in the last drop she released her victim and licked her lips.<p>

"Perfect," Klaus said watching her. "Not a drop spilt."

Mina smiled. A burst of energy took over and she began to dance and jump around in the empty parking lot where they had dined. Klaus and Morticia watched her.

"I like her better like this," Tish said.

"So do I."

Tish looked over at her mentor. He was watching Mina with careful eyes. She smiled to herself as she thought. He was looking at her with an emotion she never thought Klaus was capable of. It almost looked like adoration, bordering the look of love. He was going to fall for her, Tish had a feeling. Just like Elijah did. Thought if it did happen Klaus would never admit it.

A buzzing interrupted her thoughts. Tish pulled out her phone.

"What is it?" she said by way of greeting.

"The pack is moving out tonight. There are whispers of a location."

"We're on our way." With that she hung up. "We need to go," she said to Klaus.

"They know where it is?" She nodded. "Right. C'mon Mina. Time to work."

* * *

><p>"Make sure you have everything. We won't be coming back to this location," announced the leader. He stood atop a bolder so he could see his pack.<p>

"Mordred," called out one of the pack. "Are we really sure this is where the star is?"

He hesitated. "I know some of you are not sure. But this very well might be it. We could very well find the Star of the sun and end the curse." The pack began to whisper and cheer. "But please don't get your hopes up. If we don't find it we keep looking."

"Wow that plan really sucks." The pack went quiet and turned to see who spoke. Two girls were standing at the back.

Mordred squinted to see them. "Who are you?"

"Mina and this is Tish."

"You aren't part of the pack." Mina clapped sarcastically while Tish laughed.

"Thanks Capitan Obvious," Tish said. "And no we aren't one of you."

"Who'd want to be," Mina groaned. "Are you guys aware you smell like wet dog? Gross."

"Vampires," one of the wolves called out. "Mordred they are vampires."

Mordred hopped off the bolder. "I suggest the both of you leave."

"Or what?" Mina asked with a teasing smile.

"Or we're going to have trouble," said one of the males standing close to them. Mordred gave him a warning look.

"Look girls we don't want any trouble alright?"

"It's not us you have to worry about." Tish motioned for Mordred to turn around. He gave them a confused look.

"It's me you should be worried about mate." Mordred whipped around to see Klaus.

"No," he started slowly. "You're dead. The Salvatores killed you. We all heard about it."

Klaus chuckled. The pack healed its breath, the woods around them growing eerily quiet. "There is a reason we are called the _un_dead."

As if they had heard a gunshot, the pack flinched before scattering into the woods. Klaus smiled in amusement. As if running away would save them from anything.

"Girls. Let's go to work."

Tish and Mina nodded. They scrambled after the wolves but while Tish snapped necks, Mina drank from them. Tish came across Mina drinking from one of the weres. She watched with wide eyes. Klaus had always taught her it was okay to hate other supernaturals but you should never drink from them. Mina was out of control. Klaus came up by Tish's side.

"Did you get rid of all of them?" he asked. Tish didn't answer. Klaus snapped his fingers to get her attention. He followed her gaze to Mina.

"Yea we got all of them. Except their leader. That Mordred," she answered in a dreamlike voice.

"No matter," Klaus said turning his head to the side with curiosity. "We'll find him."

"She's not supposed to do that," Tish said after a moment. "You always taught me…"

"Let her have her fun." A smile slowly came to his face. Tish looked at him confused and horrified. He was allowing this? After all the times he scolded her for wanting to hunt a witch or drink from another vampire. But now he was letting Mina do whatever she wanted.

Tish made a sound of frustration and disgust. Klaus walked over to Mina as she finished off the wolf. She licked her lips and smiled.

"I didn't think blood could taste this good," she said feeling the hunger ebb away. "Especially not werewolf blood."

Klaus knelt down and tucked her hair behind her ear. "The joy of the kill helps sweeten the blood. You've done well. I'm so proud of how far you've come in so little time." He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. Mina smiled, glad to gain his praise.

He stood and held out a hand for her. They met up with Tish, throwing bodies into a fire she started up. Once most of the bodies were burned up, the three agreed to continue on. Morticia pulled Klaus to the side as Mina ransacked the wolves' things.

"Klaus I'm not so sure about all of this," she said in a low voice. "She needs to be put in her place, controlled."

Klaus sighed. "Come now Tish. Don't pick on the new kid."

"I'm serious Klaus. The first thing you taught me was to never drink from another supernatural. Why did you let her go on with it?"

"She is part of my revenge. Not only can I use her against her beloved Damon, but ruining her like this, making her kill, makes her into what she fears most. It makes her a true monster."

Tish shifted her weight and sighed. "I think we should get rid of her."

"Are you jealous?" Tish looked away from him. "You're jealous of Mina," he said with a laugh. "Oh Morticia."

"I'm not," she answered angrily. Klaus smiled at her and laughed. Tish crossed her arms. "At least I'm not starting to fall for her."

Klaus stopped laughing. "Come again."

Tish uncrossed her arms and prayed her next words would not warrant her death. "You are. You're starting to act like Elijah."

She could see his hands clench into fists. "And how do you know how my brother acted?"

Tish gulped. "I did my research on Mina. I know Elijah was in love with her ancestor. He was supposed to use Mina to get the moonstone, just as you're using her for revenge. He ended up loving her and you look like you're heading in the same direction."

Klaus' eyes were vivid with annoyance. There was no readable expression on his face and Tish felt a shiver run down her back.

"I should rip your head clean off," he said after a moment. "How could any protégé of mine speak so horribly to me?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I spoke out of turn. I didn't mean…I just..I was thinking of Damon. I thought if you wanted Mina she would forget about Damon and I…I didn't mean to bring up Elijah."

As Tish stumbled on with her apology, Klaus became bored. He looked around and suddenly realized Mina wasn't there. He tried to listen around for her but didn't hear her digging through the wolf's camp.

"…please don't hate me."

"Shut up Morticia. Where is Mina?"

* * *

><p>It was obvious Tish didn't want Mina to be included as she took Klaus to the side. Mina sighed and settled for looking through the stuff left behind. At one point she listened in to hear Morticia say she was out of control. Mina rolled her eyes. Tish was too dramatic for her own good.<p>

"Hmm let's see," Mina said to herself as she started to search. "We've got clothes, food, vervain grenades." Mina examined the weapon. "You think they would have gone for these when we showed up. What losers."

As she searched a rustling sound caught her attention. She looked to see Mordred lurking around in the trees. A volt of excitement surged through her. Mina glanced over to Klaus and Tish. They looked like they were in a deep conversation and couldn't be bothered.

Mina could take on Mordred. He was just one little wolf. Besides she could really impress Klaus if she brought Mordred back, alive or dead. It was perfect. She stood and zipped into the direction Mordred had snuck off to.

She had him in her sights, staying at a good stalking distance. Close to pouncing on him, Mina lost sight of him. Before she knew it, she was pinned to a tree with a growling Mordred holding her there. Mina fought against him, teeth bared and itching to bite him.

"Get off me!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Vampira?" Mina struggled against his grip.

"Ugh let me go! You afraid to fight me? Man up team Jacob!" Mina kicked his shin making him howl. Mordred reached a hand back, the light of the moon revealing razor sharp nails. His hand was about to make contact when he stopped.

Mordred dropped to the ground to reveal Damon. He held the wolf's heart in his hand. He tossed it to the ground and yanked Mina to him.

"Thank God! Are you alright? Did she hurt you? I'll tear her apart and spread her all over the…"

"Damon," Mina said in a light sweet voice. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Morticia doesn't matter. Don't worry about her."

"Are you on crack? She fed you to the wolves, literally." Damon examined her. Blood was all over her shirt and her face. What had Tish done to her?

"I'm okay Damon. Really." She pressed herself into his arms. Damon held her close and kissed her head. "All that matters is you came for me and everything is alright."

As Damon held onto her, Mina looked over his shoulder to see Klaus and Tish. They hid behind a large tree watching the scene. Mina could see the curiosity in Klaus' eyes. She winked at him and smirked. If he was worried there was no need. He wanted revenge on the Salvatores and Mystic Falls. This was her way of helping.

Klaus smiled and shook his head at the gleam in Mina's eyes. "My guileless creation."

**Out of curiosity, not saying it will happen, but who would support a little fling between Klaus and Mina? **


	10. Home is where the blood is

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Mr. Hawthorne asked. Stefan rubbed his head and wished he hadn't drank so much. "You have to know something besides she is missing."

"There's not much to know Mr. Hawthorne," he groaned.

"Well where is Mina? Who took her Stefan?"

He lifted his head from his hands. "I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you. Damon left without a word to me. We may suspect one person though."

"Who?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked with a shaky voice.

"Who took our little girl?" her father asked. He sat in the chair, body tense with worry.

Stefan looked at them with confusion and astonishment. "Why do you care?"

Mr. Hawthorne looked to his wife and then back to Stefan. "Excuse me?"

"You tried to kill her Mr. Hawthorne. Is it wrong of me to question why you'd be so concerned?"

"Now see here…"

"No," Stefan said with force, coming out of his inebriated haze. "You're the one who needs to see. You disowned her, attempted to kill her, and want nothing to do with her. She is _our _family. My brother and I are all she needs."

"She's our child Stefan," Mrs. Hawthorne stated. "I know we've done her wrong but she is still a Hawthorne."

Stefan shook his head. "She is a Salvatore. Mina stopped being a Hawthorne the day she fell in love with Damon. She became a Salvatore the day she thought of this house as her home."

Mr. Hawthorne was about to retaliate when the sound of Damon and Mina talking could be heard. Mrs. Hawthorne stood from her seat and looked out a window. Damon had his arm around Mina's shoulders, her arm around his waist. They walked up the driveway towards the door. Mrs. Hawthorne gasped as she took in the sight of blood all over her daughter.

"Mina is home now," Stefan said coming up to Mrs. Hawthorne's side.

She turned on him. "We'll see about that. Let her tell us herself." She pushed Stefan out of the way and made her way to meet her daughter.

Damon shut the front door behind them. Mina's parents came rushing in with Stefan following. Mina's mother wrapped her arms around the girl. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and smiled as kindly as she had ever seen. Mina stood there, arms at her side, and no readable expression. Mrs. Hawthorne pulled away and looked at Mina.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Mina asked looking to Stefan. Before he could answer Mrs. Hawthorne spoke.

"Sweetie are you alright? What happened to you? Where did all this blood come from?" Mina stared at her mutely.

"Mina pumpkin we, that is, your mother and I were hoping…" began her father.

"We want you to come home hunny." Mrs. Hawthorne smiled and stood by her husband.

"The hell she will," blurted Damon. He came up to Mina's side and held her hand. Stefan joined his brother. "Mina is with her family. She's home."

"I think she should decide for herself," bit out Mr. Hawthorne.

"Go ahead Mina," Stefan said with confidence. "Tell us where home is."

Mina let go of Damon's hand. She walked into the middle of the room. Standing in the middle of the two groups, Mina looked at her parents. Standing still she could hear their hearts pumping strongly. The blood flowing through their blue veins sounded so sweet as it went.

"You hate me. You said it would be better to have me dead than be a vampire," she said in a casual tone. Her parents looked at each other.

"We didn't mean it darling," her father said.

"You aimed an arrow at my heart!" Her father shrunk back. Mina walked backwards towards the boys. She stopped when her back was against Damon's chest. He wrapped and arm around her waist as she took one of Stefan's hands in hers. "This is my home."

"Mina…" her mother said in a begging tone.

"Get out," she growled. The look in Mina's eyes sent fear through them both. There was something wrong. True this was their daughter but not their daughter. Her eyes were cold, her voice full of malice.

They walked pass the three vampires and to the door. Mina opened it and watched them walk out. Her father turned back to look at her as she shut the door. As she did, her eyes seemed to be almost black, her expression serious and threatening.

Mina shut the door and turned back to face Stefan and Damon. She smiled calmly and made her way to her room. Damon was about to follow her when Stefan stopped him. He grabbed Damon's arm as he was about to go upstairs.

"Does she seem a little different to you?"

"What are you talking about? Are you still drunk?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, no. But, Mina, I mean…she seems…"

"Stefan this was like the fiftieth time she's been kidnapped," Damon said with a shrug. "I'm sure she is a little unraveled and stressed. I mean did you see all the blood on her? God only knows what Morticia did to her."

"But the way she talked to her parents. Not to mention the way she was looking at them…" He looked up the stairs wondering if Mina was listening in or not.

"They tried to kill her Stef. We know how that feels. It was our own father who shot us."

"Yeah…yeah no your right. I can't blame her." Damon nodded and took his arm out of Stefan's grip.

Damon took the stairs two at a time. When he got up to her room, he found Mina holding the stake. He went into the room and stood in front of her. He watched her for a moment. Mina looked as if she were lost in thought, in a memory of what happened. Damon took the stake out of her hand.

Damon tossed the stake to the side. Looking her shirt over, he saw the hole where the stake had gone in. It was right where her heart was. His stomach leeched with nervousness at the thought that he could have lost her. He helped her take the shirt off, dried blood sticking to the tank top underneath.

Mina shed that top off too and put on a sweatshirt. Damon got a damp cloth and had Mina sit.

"What did she do to you?" he asked as he began to wipe off her mouth. Mina sat quiet for a moment.

"Who?" Damon looked at her confused.

"Tish. She…didn't she take you?" Mina nodded. "Why did she do it?"

"She was upset that I wouldn't go with her to find the star. She also wasn't very happy that you and I are together." Mina chuckled. " 'If I can't have him no one can' is what she said. Tish is such a cliché."

Damon gave a tight lipped smile. "What did she do Mina? Where did all this blood come from?" he asked as he finished wiping her face.

Mina lowered her head. "S-she made me…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "She made me drink from some guy she picked off the street. I feel so ashamed."

Damon set the cloth to the side and hugged Mina tightly. She had to restrain herself from smiling. Damon was eating this fake story up. It was so easy to make him believe she was still an innocent. Klaus would be proud.

"When did you find me?" she asked. Suddenly she felt worried that he had seen her with Klaus. But if he had, surely he would have reacted and said something.

"I saw you walking through the woods. And then I saw wolf boy following you." Mina nodded. Damon gave her a chaste kiss. He kissed her again with more want. Mina pushed back causing a sad look to come into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm tired." He nodded and kissed her head.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just need some rest." He stood and picked up het bloody clothes.

"I'll come and check on you later."

"No," she said a little too harshly. She mentally calmed herself and tried again. "I'm not five Damon. I'll be fine."

His brow furrowed. What had gotten into her? "Alright. Just want to make sure you're alright. I love you, you know."

She smiled sweetly. "I love you too," she pushed out, trying not to choke on the words. Mina walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

Damon walked out of her room and closed the door. Mina listened to him go down the stairs and sit in the study. Once she was sure he wasn't coming back to her room, she opened the window and jumped out. She zipped her way over to her house. Standing on the porch, she listened to the steady heartbeats of her parents.

* * *

><p>A knock came at the door.<p>

"Hunter can you get the door," Mrs. Hawthorne called from her daughter's room. Mina had collected a few things but left quite a bit behind. She went through what had been left behind, crying here and there as certain memories came up.

Mr. Hawthorne got up from his seat and went to the front door.

"Mina?" There she stood on the porch.

"We need to talk," she said flatly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he said without hesitation. "Come in, come in sweetie." He shut the door behind her. "Becky! Becky, Mina is back!"

Her mother came running out into the hall and smiled upon seeing her daughter.

"Oh Mina!" Mina held up her hand to stop her parents from speaking or hugging her.

Mina stood there and closed her eyes. She listened to the thumping sound of their hearts. Her fingers tapped a beat to the pulse. Opening her eyes, her parents could see her change into the animal she was inside. The whites of her eyes were velvet read, veins began to show around her eyes, and her teeth were visibly sharper.

It was over just as quickly as it had started. Mina licked her lips, greedily taking in every last trace of blood. She sighed and licked her fingers.

"Well," she said looking over her shoulder. "Glad we had this talk," she said while looking at her parent's lifeless bodies. "I feel so much better now."

With a content sigh Mina opened the front door and walked out. She made it back to the boarding house without anyone knowing she had left. She showered, dried her hair, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed without a word from Klaus or Tish. Mina was starting to go crazy. Keeping up the innocent act was more frustrating than she thought when she had planned things out. Pretending to grieve her parents was easy enough but having people question her constantly was getting on her nerves. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Should you talk to a therapist?<p>

Finally it was senior prank night. Everyone moved off the topic of Mina and on which toilet paper would be better to trash the school with. Mina followed Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline into Ms. Mindy's room. The four of them began to set up the mouse traps on the floor. Feeling bored, Mina set off a trap right by Elena.

She jumped setting off a line of traps.

"Mina," Bonnie complained.

"Great now we have to do it all over again," Caroline whined. Bonnie and Caroline set to work. Elena ran a hand through her hair and looked at Mina.

"Oopse," Mina said with an unsullied expression.

"Oopse? Is that all you have to say Mina?" Elena asked putting her hands on her hips. Bonnie looked up and watched Mina.

"Oopse my bad. Is that better?" Mina smiled. "I'm going to work on Mr. Craig's room."

She picked up a bag of confetti and walked out of the room. Elena looked back at Bonnie with an astonished look.

"Maybe she is acting out? Cause of her parents and everything," Bonnie said trying to rationalize their friend's behavior. Elena shook her head and continued with the prank. Bonnie got up and carefully made her way out of the room.

"Come to help me?" Mina asked when Bonnie came into the classroom. Mina had rigged something together so that when the teacher opened the desk confetti would burst out.

"Are you feeling okay Mina?"

Mina tensed at the question. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm _fine_ Bonnie. I just wish people would stop asking me that."

"Well it's just you've been acting weird lately." Bonnie took a handful of confetti and threw it around the class.

"My parents were killed Bonnie. I think I have a right to act a little weird." She poured some confetti into Mr. Craig's coffee cup. "Besides I remember you acting more than weird when your grams passed."

Bonnie stopped and looked at Mina. "A little harsh don't you think?"

Mina sighed. "Oh for God's sake Bonnie…"

She walked over to Mina and placed a hand on her forehead. Bonnie recited a few words and got a look into Mina's mind. She saw flashes of Mina being stabbed with a stake, but she couldn't see by who. There was a flash of Morticia and next to her was…some dark figure. Bonnie tried to concentrate to get a clear image of the dark figure. She was almost there when Mina pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mina said offended. "It's not very nice Bonnie to go into other's heads. Especially without permission."

"I-I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't do it again. Got me?" Bonnie nodded. Mina gave a quick smile and headed for the door. As she walked by Bonnie she threw confetti at her with a laugh. Bonnie laughed it off but stopped as soon as Mina was out the door. Something was going on with her.

* * *

><p>She let out a long sigh as she walked into her room. She thanked God Damon was out with Alaric. There was no way she could deal with 'loving' him at the moment. As she shut the door a pair of hands came over her eyes. Mina jumped and placed her hands over the other pair.<p>

"Hello poppet." Mina smiled at the familiar voice. The hands came away from her eyes and she turned to see Klaus. Mina pushed him away from her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm a little late I know. But Tish and I had some star business to take care of." He put a hand on her cheek. "Forgive me?"

She nodded. Klaus smiled and began to lean closer. Mina felt her stomach flip as she realized he was going to kiss her. However, she stopped him when he was inches away.

"Klaus I don't know. I still have these memories of being in love with Damon." She rubbed her head. "It's just strange you know? Not feeling anything for him and having to live with him and pretend…"

Klaus put his hands around her neck. "I can make the memories go away. Anything you want. Just say the word."

She shook her head. "No it's better if I know. It will help me figure out the right ways to hurt him."

Klaus smiled. "You truly are the face of evil, in the heart of darkness."

He leaned in again and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

**AN: Thanks for reviews! I see we have some Klaus/Mina fling supporters. We shall see where it leads. Hope all of you ghouls had a good Halloween! **


	11. Judas is the demon I clinng to

Damon shut the door behind him and turned to see Mina. "There's my girl. You alright?"

He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her. Mina brought her hand back and snapped it across his face. Damon went twirling to the floor, hitting his head hard on the floorboards. A dark laugh came from behind Mina. Damon groaned and looked to see who was laughing at him. Whoever it was would be sorry.

Through his blurry vision, Damon saw a figure come up behind Mina. His eyes cleared and the figure burned into his mind. How could it be? His head still spinning, Damon tried to stand. Mina pushed him back down with a kick to the stomach.

"Mina," he coughed out.

"She bitch slapped you mate," Klaus chuckled. He watched as the arrogant vampire curled up in pain.

"Mina what are you doing?" Damon asked in a rough voice. He watched with confusion as Klaus's arms came around the girl he loved. Klaus rested his chin on Mina's shoulder.

"She's _my_ girl now Damon." Damon's vivid eyes went wide with horror.

He shook his head. "No. Mina…"

Damon felt shock course through his body as Mina leaned against Klaus. She stood there letting him hold her. Damon tried to focus on not believing what he was seeing. The last time Mina and encountered the fiendish Original she had fought him trying to beat a cure out of him. She had tried to save Damon because she loved him. She fought an Original to save the one she loved. This couldn't be happening. She still loved Damon, she had to.

Klaus whispered something into Mina's ear. She nodded and he placed a loving kiss to her cheek. Rage replaced Damon's shock. He tried to scramble up but his hand slipped and he crashed back down to the floor. Klaus burst with laughter. Mina tugged out of his grip and walked over to Damon. She knelt by him.

"Oh Damon," she said stroking his head. "You're so weak."

"You kicked the guts out of me," he bit out. "How do you think I should be?"

Mina smiled. "I don't mean in the physical sense. You're weak in action, in emotion." She pushed his hair out of his eyes and made him look at her. "You are blinded by love for me. If any other vampire had hit you like that, they would be ash."

Damon looked deep into her eyes trying to figure things out. He could tell she wasn't faking any of this. Everything she was saying, doing, was her. His eyes shot to a smug looking Klaus. This had to be his doing. Mina would never act like this. So how long had Klaus had influence over his sweet Mina?

"You're right," mumbled Damon. Mina nodded and stood. She walked over to the stairs and broke off a piece of the banister. Kneeling by him again, Mina placed the weapon in his hand. Damon's stomach clenched as she placed the sharp point against her chest.

"Let go of your human coil. Be the horrible creature you were meant to be." He shook his head and tried to toss the stake away. Mina held onto it, keeping it pressed to her chest. "Let go of your humanity Damon. It's so easy."

"I just got my humanity back," he argued. "And you gave it to me."

Gathering strength, Damon ripped the stake out of her hands and threw it at Klaus. He caught it inches away from his chest. Damon lifted himself up as much as he could and tugged Mina down to him. He kissed her, putting all his emotions into it. He kissed her over and over, praying that each one would break the hold Klaus had over her.

Mina pulled back. In one swift movement she sent Damon flying into the front door. He hit the oak door with a loud bang and down to the floor with a galumph. Klaus toss the stake to the side as he chuckled. He came up to Mina and took her hand.

"Powerful little thing isn't she?" he said to Damon as they stepped over him. Klaus opened the door for Mina and lead her out.

Damon turned his head and watched them walk down the driveway. His black heart was sore like the rest of his body. He felt like he could throw up and cry at the same time. Remembering Mina's words, he pushed those feelings aside and let himself fill with rage and hate for the man who had taken her away.

Slowly and carefully Damon began to lift himself up. As he did so he saw Mina glance back at him. She was still in there. Klaus hadn't changed all of her, there was still part of the old Mina in there somewhere, trying to get out.

"I'll get you back Mina. I'm going to bring you back," he promised her, whether she could hear it or not.

* * *

><p>"She's <em>my<em> girl now Damon," she heard him say. Something about it didn't seem right. For a split moment Mina felt a horrible pain in her head. She didn't show any sign of it in her expression, so as to not worry Klaus. She blinked a couple times to make it go away.

But it didn't. Mina looked down at Damon. She felt remorse for hurting him and wanted to pull out of Klaus's arms.

"No. Mina…" The sound of his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The feeling of remorse and the hint of care for Damon left immediately.

She leaned back against Klaus and rested her head against his. Klaus turned and put his lips to her ear.

"Hurt him," he whispered. The feeling of his breath made her shiver but she nodded all the same. Klaus pressed his lips to her cheek, warm and loving. The both of them could see Damon grow enraged with this action. He struggled to push himself up so he could rip them apart but failed. He crashed to the floor, the sound of his wrist cracking could be heard.

Mina cold feel Klaus's body shake with laughter. She pulled out of his arms and walked over to the sad excuse of a vampire. She knelt by Damon and looked at him with a sad expression. She reached out and let her fingers run through his soft ebony hair.

"Oh Damon. You're so weak."

"You kicked the guts out of me," he bit out. "How do you think I should be?"

Mina smiled. "I don't mean in the physical sense. You're weak in action, in emotion." She pushed his hair out of his eyes and made him look at her. "You are blinded by love for me. If any other vampire had hit you like that, they would be ash."

Damon looked deep into her eyes. Mina knew he was trying to put things together. Even if he did put things together, it wouldn't matter. He couldn't do anything to change her or make her into the weak creature she had been before.

"You're right," mumbled Damon. Mina nodded and stood. She walked over to the stairs and broke off a piece of the banister. Kneeling by him again, Mina placed the weapon in his hand. Damon's stomach clenched as she placed the sharp point against her chest. She could hear Klaus hold his breath. There was nothing to worry about. Damon wouldn't kill her.

"Let go of your human coil. Be the horrible creature you were meant to be." He shook his head and tried to toss the stake away. Mina held onto it, keeping it pressed to her chest. "Let go of your humanity Damon. It's so easy."

"I just got my humanity back," he argued. "And you gave it to me."

The stake slipped out of her grip. Damon threw it towards Klaus. She glanced back to see him catch it before it could penetrate. Looking back to Damon, she saw him rise up, and felt his hand clamp down on the back of her neck. Before she could do anything Damon pulled her down. His lips crushed hers over and over. Each kiss became more passionate than the last.

Mina couldn't deny that she felt comfortable kissing him. She hated the fact that he made her heart flutter and tried to push the feeling out. Finally she pulled back. In one swift movement she sent Damon flying into the front door. He hit the oak door with a loud bang and down to the floor with a galumph. Klaus toss the stake to the side as he chuckled. He came up to Mina and took her hand.

She stood there breathless and a little stunned. Klaus squeezed her hand and she followed him towards the door.

"Powerful little thing isn't she?" he said to Damon as they stepped over him. Klaus opened the door for Mina and lead her out.

As they walked out and down the driveway Mina felt strange. Her stomach churned and her head ached. Something was wrong. Maybe she was hungry? Or maybe she was getting sick. But there was definitely something wrong with her. Unable to stop herself, she glanced back to the house.

Damon was standing, holding onto the door for support. She focused all her attention on him. A sudden panic came over her. It wasn't panic over hurting him or never seeing him again. No, it was over the thought that the next time they met he could die. He could die and she might be the one who would kill him.

"I'll get you back Mina. I'm going to bring you back," she heard him say.

_Damon you fool_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Mina asked as they got into her car. Klaus drove her car, seeing as he knew where to go.<p>

"We need to meet up with Tish. We've got another pack who knows where the star might be."

Mina nodded and sat quiet for a moment. "Do _you_ know where the star is?"

"Indeed I do." He looked over to her and smiled. "If I didn't, I'd be in big trouble."

"Why is that? Don't you want to break the curse and be human?" Klaus laughed and gave her a look.

"Who told you that bullocks?" He held up a hand to stop her from answering. "Wait let me guess. Morticia. I can't believe she bought that story."

Mina sat silent, thinking. "So…it's not true then. The star of the sun won't end the curse? It won't turn all vampires or werewolves human." Klaus shook his head.

"Would you like to know what the star _does_ do?" She nodded. "The last time we met I told you I was Elijah's half brother. My mother had an affair with a man but not just any man. He was a warlock and a powerful one. Because I'm half vampire and half warlock, I don't die like the others. The white oak ash has an effect on me sure, but it won't kill me.

"However the star of the sun is deadly to me. Being forged by my own father, with his magic, makes it the only thing that can kill me. If the star is melted down to ash, and that ash comes in contact with me, its curtains. Knowing this would be the fate for any child he had, my father hid it and had me spread a myth about a curse."

"You started the sun and the moon curse?" she asked in astonishment. He nodded. "There is no curse. We're all running around like idiots looking for this stone."

"Not all are idiots. Some know the second purpose of the star. The star not only kills me for good, it will turn one, not _all_, but one vampire or werewolf back to human." His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he spoke.

"Wouldn't that be good?" He glanced over to her. "If a vampire or werewolf uses the stone to be human it would get rid of it. Then you would have no fear of dying."

Klaus shook his head. "To become human again, they would use the power that is in the stone. Using up the power will disintegrate the star into dust. Thus it can still kill me. Understand?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "So if there is no curse…what were you doing with the moonstone last year?"

"Ah the moonstone. Another gift from my father. That stone was supposed to help strengthen the powers of our family. I was trying to awaken my warlock side and gain more strength." He smirked. "Of course thanks to your band of misfits, I can't do that now."

Mina felt embarrassed. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "The little magic I have works well enough. It allows me to have stronger compulsions and enables me to get into people and supernatural's heads alike."

"One last question," she said shyly. Klaus gave her a wide smile.

"Go ahead love."

"You needed a pure soul, me. I was told it was because you needed forgiveness in order to become human."

"I needed forgiveness for all my sins done as a vampire. This would cleanse my being and allow pure magic to enter me."

Mina nodded for the fiftieth time. "Right."

They drove a little longer and then finally pulled up to a bar in three towns over. They got out of the car and walked in to see Tish chatting up some girl. As they walked over to the two girls Mina could see a tattoo of a wolf and full moon on the other girl.

"So where is this party you were telling me about?" Morticia asked.

"It's at my friend Tate's place," answered the girl. "You're welcome to come with me."

"Great. Can I bring some people with me?"

"Sure."

"Hey guys," Tish said looking to Klaus and Mina. "This is Tess. Tess these are my friends."

Tess turned in her seat to face them. "Hey. Nice to meet you."

Klaus extended his hand as he said, "Hello Tess. I'm Klaus."

Tess paused in shaking his hand. She gasped and tried to pull her hand away.

"No."

"I'm afraid so love."

Mina could see fear in the girl's forest green eyes. She knew Klaus would make her tell him where her pack was. And then he would kill her and the rest of them. The thought made Mina feel sick. She didn't feel like this when they killed Mordred's pack. What was going on with her?

**AN: Don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. I do own Mina, Tish, and the star of the sun. Hope everyone is still loving this story, I know I love writing it! Thanks for reviews and reading! Let me know what you guys think =)**


	12. FIGHT!

Bonnie almost at her car when an hand grabbed her arm. She gasped as Damon turned her around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she said once her heart calmed.

"We've got problems." Bonnie waited for him to continue.

"Yes? And those problems would be?"

"Klaus is back. He has Mina." The witch's eyes went wide.

"How can he be back? Elijah ripped his heart out. We turned Klaus into dust."

"Apparently that's not enough. Someone brought him back. I bet it was Tish that bitch."

Bonnie tried to process this. "It probably was. Damon a few weeks ago, when we were doing pranks, I tapped into Mina's head. I saw an image of Tish and someone else was there too. It could have been Klaus. I had a feeling Mina was in trouble."

Damon stared at her. "You didn't tell me this before because why?"

Bonnie shrugged nervously. Damon was giving her the death look. "I didn't really think about it."

"Jesus Christ Bonnie! You had the feeling Mina might be in trouble and you ignored it? After everything she did to help you in certain times?"

"What's going on over here?" Jeremy walked up to them. Concern was in his expression as he looked from Bonnie to Damon.

"It's none of your concern baby Gilbert," Damon bit out.

"When it's you yelling at my girlfriend it is." Jeremy stepped in between Damon and Bonnie.

"Jer I'm alright," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Grill. Go on."

"Yeah Jer. Run along." Jeremy glared at Damon. Grudgingly he walked away like Bonnie had told him to.

"What did you mean when you said he has Mina?" she asked bringing Damon's attention back.

"He's compelled her. She's evil Bonnie and I'm not sure how long she's been this way." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out if there were any signs of her evilness. His mind went to the death of her parents. Would she…nah she couldn't have. Could she?

Bonnie wrung her hands. "Alright. I'm going to look for a spell that can help us get her back."

"There's a spell that removes compulsions?" She shook her head.

"No but there is a spell that will bring her back to us. We need her here, physically, first. Then we can worry about the compulsion." Damon nodded and let out a long sigh. "Do you know where they went?"

He shook his head. "She kicked the crap out of me and left." He thought for a moment, remembering Mina look back at him as she walked away. "Mina is still in there Bonnie."

Bonnie gave him a concerned look. "How are you going to get her back?"

He hadn't thought about that. All he wanted was to get Mina back in his arms and far away from Klaus. But he had no idea how to get her out of the compulsion. Maybe he could make her fall for him again, but there again was another problem. He wasn't exactly when or how Mina fell in love with him. She had never talked about it with him.

"I…I don't know. Just let me worry about that. How are we going to get her here?"

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair. "Uhm I need to do a location spell." She nodded to herself, as if to confirm her idea. "I know of another spell that will make her come to us. Then we'll have to figure things out."

Bonnie gave Damon instructions to collect some things for the location spell. She would need some of Mina's personal things and most of them were at Damon's. Once he had everything, they would meet at the site where the hundred witches had been burned.

Damon rushed home, eager to start the process of getting Mina back. Quickly he went through her room looking for things that could be helpful. He grabbed a picture of her and him they had taken over summer, her favorite necklace, and her old teddy bear. Hoping that was good enough, Damon rushed out of the house so he could get to Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had everything set up by the time he got there. The grimoire was open to a specific spell, a large map was laid out on the table, and candles surrounded her. Damon set the things down and let Bonnie pick which would be a stronger item to help find their lost vampire.<p>

"This will do," she said picking up the teddy bear. She placed it on the table and put a hand over it.

Taking in a deep breath, Bonnie began. She chanted under her breath, swinging a pendulum over the map. Damon watched the pendulum swing around. He felt that if he took his eyes off it he would miss something. Bonnie's chanting got louder and the candles began to burn brighter.

Finally the pendulum swung faster and faster until it stopped. The two of them looked at where it had landed.

"Georgia?" Bonnie looked at Damon. "Why did they go there?"

He shrugged. "Up for a road trip?"

* * *

><p>Mina stood outside while Klaus talked with the pack leader. Tish finished burning the rest of the bodies. Klaus finished off the leader and came outside. He placed a hand on her back as he stood next to her.<p>

"Why didn't you join us inside?" Disappointment clouded his tone. "The lat pack we dismembered you were enthusiastic."

Mina shook her head. "I don't feel right. Something is wrong Klaus." She looked over at him with worry. "I don't feel like I did before."

Suddenly a sharp pain came into her head. It was like someone was pulling on the strings. Mina screwed her eyes tight and tried to ignore it. Klaus held onto her as she clutched her head in agony. He held onto her, telling her it was alright. As she came out of pain he kissed her, their lips touching briefly.

"You're alright," he said softly. Klaus leaned in again and kissed her. Mina shoved him back.

"God Klaus stop!" She ran the back of her hand across her mouth. "I'm telling you something is wrong with me! I feel like my head is going to explode and I don't need you slobbering all over me." She ran a quick hand through her hair. "God your compulsion sucks."

"Careful Mina," he said in a dangerous tone. "You've hurt my feelings."

She rolled her eyes. "You only have two feelings Klaus."

"Yes and you've destroyed both of them!" Tish came over quietly to see what the shouting was about. Klaus sighed and held out his hand for Mina. She took it grudgingly. "Now look, there is nothing wrong with you love. If you feel the compulsion is wearing off, doubtful it is, but I can fix you."

Mina tugged her hand out of his. "You can't fix what isn't broken." They stared at each other for a long moment. "This is the fourth pack we've killed. Where is the damn star? You know where it is so let's get it."

"Not yet," he answered in a strained voice.

"If all you want to do is kill packs go ahead. Call me when you want to do something useful. I'm done with this game."

With that Mina walked off. She could hear Klaus yelling at her but ignored him. She didn't care if he was angry or if he came after her. The both of them just needed to walk away and cool down. Mina was feisty by nature as was Klaus. The two of them butting heads would get them nowhere. Walking down the street of the quiet suburb they had found themselves in, Mina began to think over things. The first thing was Klaus's kiss.

He had clearly gotten attached to her but she wasn't sure about her own feelings. She wanted to earn his praise like the good minion she was. But that didn't mean she was in love with him or wanted to be. When he kissed her it felt wrong, like she was betraying something inside her. It hadn't been like when Damon kissed her.

Yes she was supposed to be terrorizing Damon but she couldn't help the feeling. When he kissed her, her stomach lurched with a deep rooted want. That intense want made her want to kiss him till the world ended.

Mina sighed. If she could wish for anything it would be to kiss Damon like he had that night. Then suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. It was as if someone had grabbed her around the waist. She stopped walking and looked down expecting to see Klaus's arm holding her. But there was nothing.

With an unanticipated jerk, Mina began to fly backwards. Her hair fluttered around her face, making clear vision impossible. She flew down the street towards an old abandoned home. She slammed against the front door, knocking it off the hinges, and landed in what would have been the living room. Slowly she stood, legs wobbling under her. What had just happened? Looking around she could see no one.

About to zip out the door, a force pushed her down to the floor. Mina jolted to a standing position not willing to stay down. She looked to the front door to see it back on its hinges. It slammed shut as a wind picked up inside the house.

"Is that all you've got?" Her voice bounced off the empty walls. "Just little party tricks?" No answer.

Mina took in a couple deep breaths and closed her eyes. She focused all her attention on listening to her surroundings. The house creaked with the cold night. Finally she heard a creak that didn't belong to the house. She turned in time and caught Damon by the neck.

"Hello handsome," she said with a smile. Damon managed to bend her hand back until a cracking soud came, thus releasing him. Mina yelped in pain and he took advantage. She went sailing across the room into the fireplace.

"Sorry babe," he said walking over to her. "You kicked the crap out of me. Now it's my turn."

She smiled up at him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

In a flash she was on her feet. They danced around each other for a few moments, taking swipes at each other. Finally Mina's fist made contact leading to his retaliation. Damon threw her through a decrepitating wall. In turn, she plowed into him, locking her legs around his waist, and bit into his neck. He cried out in pain as he tried to push her off.

"Bonnie! Bonnie give me the…Ahhhh!" Mina bit harder, his ancient blood spilling down between them. Quickly Bonnie dug into her bag knowing what he needed. She reached around and finally grabbed the vervain syringe. She threw it to Damon who fumbled in catching it. The object clanged to the floor as Damon cursed under his breath.

Mina would not ease off. Fine if she wanted to play that way then he would. Damon bit into her, not fazing her at all. He bit over and over hoping that if he spilled enough blood she would weaken. The last bite he placed he tore some of the skin off. She howled in pain and dropped to the floor. Quickly he pinned her down, grabbing the syringe as he went.

"Get off me!" She squirmed under him, kicking and yelling. "You stupid brute! You'll pay for this Damon!"

"Mina, love of my life, do me a favor? Shut the hell up!" With that he jabbed the syringe into her upper arm. Her eyes screwed up in pain before she went limp. Damon stood, breathless, and looked at her. Bonnie came up beside him.

"You alright?" she asked looking at his wound.

"I'll let you know when we get her back home."

**Thanks for reviews! Hope this chapter is okay. Sorry it is kinda short. Promise I'll get a longer one out. Now…how to get Mina back to normal? **


	13. Time to talk

She groaned and tried to sit up. It was a little more than difficult considering her arms were bound. Finally in a sitting position, Mina opened her eyes and looked around. There was a dim light in the room which grew brighter as a window shutter was opened.

Mina winced. Damon came into sight, a cloth in his hand.

"I'm getting tired of wiping blood off your mouth," he said with a sigh.

"Then don't bother," she grumbled back. Damon tossed the cloth aside. Mina tried to move her arms again but was still prevented. She looked down at herself and sighed. "A straight jacket? Seriously? I'm not Hannibal f-ing Lecter."

"No? You seemed to enjoy ripping into my neck." He stood and towered over her.

"Please. One bite does not a cannibal make." Damon rolled his eyes and lifted her to her feet. He sat her in a chair and strapped her in. The straps began to smoke. "What is this?"

"They're doused with vervain." He watched, heavy hearted, as her breathing came faster and tears came to her eyes. After fifteen minutes he couldn't take the sight of her in pain. As quickly as he could, burning himself in the process, he unstrapped her and cradled her in his arms.

"You trying to kill me?"

"No, no, no. Just trying to burn some sense into you." He held onto her as if she were a new born.

"Told you, you are weak," she said between a few deep breaths. "You really think you can bring her back? That simpering thing you love so much?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said pushing the hair out of her face. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him with sweet eyes.

"You could try kissing me again."

Damon hesitated for a moment before leaning down towards her. She kissed him feeling her stomach drop and her heart flutter. His next kiss was long and deep. He pulled back and looked at her closely. Damon could swear he saw a flicker of the old her as she looked at him.

"You have a perfect kiss," she said with a smirk. "And perfect timing. Not like Klaus." His eyes darkened. Her smirk turned into a full, ear-to-ear, smile. "Jealous?"

"That motherless, son of a…he kissed you? I'm going to destroy him!" Mina snorted and laughed. Damon dragged her up and placed her back in the chair. He didn't bother to strap her in this time.

She let out a long sigh. "Damon, Damon, Damon. All talk and no guts."

"Alright," he said pacing. "So I may need some help to destroy him but all the same it will happen. And I will get you back Mina. I swear it!"

"You think a nothing vampire like you can take down an _Original_? You think you can break his compulsion? Ha! You're as stupid as you look."

"Mina," he said rubbing his head. "Just shut up. _Please_. God I thought you were frustrating and stubborn before."

She studied him as he continued to pace the room. "I've been more than horrible to you. Why do you want me back?"

This stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to."

"So you still love me." She shook her head. "You're so foolish."

"Why?" he asked harshly. "It's foolish to save the one I love? It's foolish to bring you back to innocence?" As he spoke, his tone got harsher and his voice got louder.

"Yes!" she said equaling his volume. They sat in silence for a moment. Mina lowered her voice and said, "God don't you understand? This is never going to stop. This is what I am. Why are you even bothering?"

"Because it's what I want," he answered firmly.

"What about what I want?" Her voice began to get louder again. "Did you ever stop and think about that? Maybe I like being this way, did you ever consider that? Maybe I don't want to go back to being weak, attached to a mortal coil, caring, and getting hurt. Without feeling I am invincible."

Just as she spoke a loud grumble came from her stomach. When did she eat last? It must have been when they were passing through North Carolina while tracking a pack. That had been at least a week ago. Another gurgling sound came from her. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Invincible hu? We'll see about that."

"What are you going to do? Starve me?" Damon pulled a stool out from the shadows of the room.

"You know Stefan told me a little something once. When he was off the rails, Lexi would bring his choochoo right back on track." She watched as he took a seat in front of her. "She did this by starving him of human blood. She made him see past the lust for blood so that he would see sense."

Mina shook her head. "It's not the same. I've been compelled whereas Stefan chose to be Ripper. It won't work."

He shrugged. "We'll have to find out for ourselves."

"You're just going to sit here and watch me waste away? How romantic," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'll starve with you. Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Stefan looked in his room, in the study, in the sitting room, outside. Where was his brother? Taking out his phone he dialed Damon's number without even looking. It rang a couple times before he answered.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Dude where have you been? Did you find Mina yet?"

Pause. "What?"

"Mina. Have you found her?"

"How'd you…"

"Bonnie told Caroline, Caroline told Elena, Elena told me. So what's the deal? Did you find her?"

"Yeah. Yeah I got her."

Stefan nodded. "Good. And Klaus?"

Pause. "I don't know. Somewhere in Georgia still? Or on his way here. Have no idea."

"You sound so…weak. So far away. Where the hell are you?"

"The cellar."

Stefan hung up and headed down into the depths of their home. There he found them, Mina in her straight jacket and Damon sitting on a stool in front of her. Mina looked like she was having trouble breathing, she was deathly white, blue veins looked like rivers running over a map, and her eyes were dark.

"Hey Mina," Stefan greeted.

She weakly nodded her head towards him. "What's up?"

Stefan walked over to his brother and knelt down. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm taking a page from your book little brother. I'm trying to get Mina to kick her blood lust. Like Lexi did for you. I'm calling it operation Stefi." Damon chuckled as Stefan glared.

"Stefi? Really?" Damon chuckled again. "Whatever. She looks horrible. You don't look so well either. How long has it been?"

Damon looked at his wrist. Exhaustion had him thinking he had a watch. "Oh about eight hours."

"You haven't eaten?" Damon shook his head. "How long?"

"Two days I guess."

Stefan placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "You might want to reconsider operation Stefi. When Lexi fixed me up it took weeks, a month at the most."

Damon leaned his head back. "Ugh!"

"Well so much for that plan," Mina huffed out. "Now get me out of this jacket and we can get someone to drink."

"No. We carry on with this. There's more than one step to this operation," Damon answered with determination.

"Well then you should strap me to the chair. Otherwise you'll be my appetizer and Stefan will be the main meal." Stiffly Damon stood from his seat and walked over to her. "Damon, my arms. Please take this thing off. It hurts."

Damon nodded, in no mood to argue. Stefan came over and helped restrain her. Damon handed him a syringe of vervain. The needle went into her neck, rendering her unconscious. The jacket came off and the straps were put on. The vervain had soaked up into the leather of the straps. It was enough to hurt like a sunburn.

* * *

><p>The smell of blood brought her back to consciousness. Mina opened her eyes to see Damon walking in with two glasses. She strained against the straps as he came closer. He took a long sip from his glass.<p>

"Mmm. So nutritious." He held out her glass as he took another long sip. "Want some?"

"What do you think?" Her fangs were out and bared. "Give me the glass Damon."

"Not yet," he said pulling his hand back. She whined and struggled in the chair. "I'm assuming Klaus told you some things."

"Let me guess…"

"What is he up to? Tell me and I'll give you blood." She looked from the glass in his hand to his wintery eyes. Either she could starve and die or she could tell him and be torn to shreds by Klaus. Whichever decision she made it involved death.

"Fine. Fine I'll tell you."


	14. Breaking the Spell

Damon sat and listened intently as Mina explained things. It was a lot to take in. Morticia was in on it, Klaus was half warlock, the star of the sun did exist, it turned one supernatural back to human, and it killed Klaus. He also discovered the fact she killed and drained more than a dozen werewolves. That chilled his heart and made him realize he had a lot of work to do to get her back.

"That's all I know. I swear. Now give me the blood." She eyed the glass with a greedy look.

He was about to let her have the glass but paused. "What happened to the army Tish was building?"

"Klaus killed them all. Said that he was enough of a threat. The army was only around to keep tabs on certain packs." She shifted in her seat and tugged against the straps. "Blood please."

Finally he stood and put the glass to her lips. She took a big gulp of the blood and immediately spit it out.

"Classy," he said flatly.

"Ugh. Holy mother what was that?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Half squirrel and half rabbit. I want you on this veggie diet for at least six months. Probably longer."

"_Six months?_ You can't be serious." He shrugged and took his seat again.

"It's this or nothing babe." She nodded and he stood again. As he brought the glass to her lips Mina sighed. She took in another big gulp of it and cringed. "Swallow. C'mon Mina."

Mina forced the blood down and shook her head. "I hate you for this."

"That's fine. We just have to get you off humans and werewolves."

"So this is really happening then?" Damon looked at her confused. "You're not just going to leave this alone are you?"

"Told you. Whatever it takes." He pecked her on the lips and took his seat. "Mina?"

"Hmm?"

"You still have all your memories right?" She nodded, curiosity dancing in her eyes. "Why did you fall for me? When did it happen?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Interesting. Well I guess it happened when you rammed the coat hanger into Elijah. I guess it happened then because…you saved us." She laughed. "I thought you were so brave for taking on an Original. And when I hugged you that kinda sealed the deal for me."

He nodded. "So that's how it happened."

"I'm pretty sure it had been building up for a while. But that moment just did it."

They sat in silence just thinking. Damon wished he could go back to that day. If he knew then what he knew now, he would change so many things. If he went back to that day he would never let Mina go and tell her then and there he loved her. And then it donned on him. A plan bloomed in his mind causing him to stand abruptly.

"I've got. I know what to do." He ran over to the door and looked back at her. "Don't go anywhere." She gave him an unamused look. He smiled and winked at her before leaving.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Damon came back into the cellar followed by Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. Mina watched them with curiosity. They were all whispering, not that it would do much good.<p>

"Are we sure this will work?" Elena asked quietly. "I thought the only way to get rid of an Original's compulsion is to kill them."

"That's true," Damon said. "But we don't have the means to kill him right now."

"Well why don't we go find the star?" She put her hands on her hips.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because Elena we don't know where it is. He didn't tell her that."

"Bonnie what will this spell do to her?" Stefan asked as Elena and Damon argued.

Bonnie flipped through her grimoire. "It will be like a compulsion. This will bring her back to that moment and she'll relive it. Everyone who was there needs to participate. That might break the hold he has on her. It will kind of be like hypnotism."

"I thought hypnotism was for Vegas sellouts," Mina said, catching their attention.

"We're going to try something Mina," Bonnie said with a kind voice. "Is that okay?"

"I'm not five B. I can understand you." Bonnie shrunk away from what used to be her friend. Damon sighed and walked over to Mina.

"Play nice," he said while taking the straps off. "We're going to fix you."

Mina sighed. "I'm going to tell you what I told Klaus. You can't fix what isn't broken."

Damon got a good grip on her and stood her in front of Bonnie. It was a good thing she was a little weak from having hardly any blood. Otherwise she would have fought back. Bonnie cleared her throat and made sure she has the right spell.

"Okay Mina I need you to look right at me," she instructed.

"I'd rather not. I'm really tired. Sleep would be…" Bonnie quickly recited something and snapped her fingers. Mina's head snapped up, eyes locked on Bonnie.

Satisfied, Bonnie went to work. She made sure the spell was said clearly and correctly. After a few moments Mina began to mumble. They strained to hear what she was saying.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't work that way," Mina said.<p>

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah's voice echoed in her head. Mina spoke the words for the dead.

"It's the first I've heard of it," came Rose's voice through Mina's. The others looked around confused. Then Elena recalled the conversation Mina had gone back to.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck? Where is the moonstone?" Elena filled in what she had told Elijah.

"Elena don't!" called out Mina. Another chill passed over Damon's heart as he watched. He wished he could have been there sooner to save them that day.

"Rose?" came Elijah again.

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here," Stefan said catching on.

"Down here," Damon taunted.

"Excuse me. To whomever it may concern. You are being very foolish."

Damon knew what came next. Mina would trip back and hit her head. As predicted she stumbled back and hit her head on an imaginary wall. A small sound of pain threatened to give them away. Damon hastily pressed a hand to her mouth.

Mina scrunched up her eyes and willed herself not to make another sound. Damon leaned close to her as a few tears trickled over his hand. He brought his other hand to her very sore head and began to gently rub it. He hoped this would help with the pain and keep her quiet.

"If you think you can beat me…you can't. Do you hear me?" She mumbled under Damon's hand. "You cannot beat me. I want the two humans on the count of three. Do we understand each other?"

* * *

><p>Everything was over much quicker than she thought. Damon had rammed the coat hanger through Elijah's heart, nailing him to the door. She and Rose stood in awe at the sight. Mina felt a wind pass by her as Rose dashed away. Damon began to head in her direction when he stopped.<p>

"Leave her," came Elena's voice from the top of the stairs. Damon waited expectedly for her to run into his arms. Instead he watched as she ran into Stefan's.

Mina still stood frozen in place staring at Elijah's body. She couldn't believe that was all it took. An Original had been taken out by a simple coat hanger and a young vampire. She looked to Damon, who was watching the loving embrace of Elena and his brother. Without thinking Mina bolted over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Damon."

Suddenly a wave of warmth came over Mina. The image of the old house, Elijah nailed to the door, melted away. As it faded, Mina could see Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena. Mina pushed away from Damon and looked at him with new eyes. Damon felt his heart jump with hope.

"Mina?"

Tears began to fill her eyes as memories of what she'd done came back. Her parents, those wolves, the innocent people she slaughtered. Every face and scream of her victims filled her up, sending the tears down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" she asked in a hushed voice. Damon pulled her close and held her tightly. Mina buried her face in his shoulder and let herself shake with sobs. Elena and Bonnie hugged Mina from the side. Stefan placed a comforting hand on her back. Being surrounded by her friends was nice but the only one she wanted right now was Damon.

Mina wanted to hold onto him and never let go. She had done so much wrong to him and wanted to make it up to him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. If she could be alone with him forever then her dreams would come true.

**And she's back! =D Damon + Mina= Love **


	15. The Christine to his Phantom

**Thanks for the reviews! Mina is back, but is she really? Let's see shall we?**

"I feel like I'm going to burst. Everything I've done…" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God."

Elena held Mina's free hand. "It wasn't you M. You didn't have a choice in the matter."

"But it was me Elena. I remember everything, every moment. I think the worst of it was my parents."

"I agree with Elena," Stefan said next. "It wasn't you Mina. You didn't mean to do it."

Mina ran a hand through her hand. She thought for a moment and then headed for the door. "I need to see them. I need to see the graves to know it's not a dream."

"I'm coming with you," Damon said following her. She stopped when she got to the front door.

"I want to do this on my own." He shook his head.

"No. I'm not letting you do this alone Mina." He took her hand in his, keeping her palm open. "Look you've come out of a heavy state and you're in shock. You're shaking Mina."

She pressed forward into his arms. "I'm supposed to have this superhuman strength. I feel like a helpless five year old."

"That's what I'm here for." Damon kissed her head and gave her a light squeeze.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie," came Caroline's voice. "Have you seen Mina? I've been calling her and can't get through."<p>

Bonnie didn't answer. Was Caroline unaware of what was happening with her cousin? "Carry do you not know?"

"Know what? Did something happen? Is Klaus back to get her?" Bonnie explained the recent events to Caroline. She put in as much detail as she could about the star, killing packs, and killing her parents. Caroline listened quietly, fear, sadness, and hate growing in her. "Where is she?"

"She went to see their graves. Caroline are you alright?"

"I have to go Bonnie." With that she hung up. Bonnie felt a panic come over her. Maybe she shouldn't have told Caroline. There was no telling what Caroline would do and how Mina would react. Bonnie hoped she hadn't started a family war.

Meanwhile Mina and Damon walked through the cemetery. Mina stood in front of her parent's graves, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was glad Damon had urged her to pick up some flowers. Placing the flowers in front of the graves made her feel more like a person. Unlike when she pretended to grieve for them while under compulsion.

She straightened up and saw Caroline coming towards them. Mina smiled as her cousin came up and expected a comforting, warm hug. Instead Caroline slapped Mina in the face.

Mina groaned in shock and stinging pain. "Ow!"

"Tell me it isn't true Mina," Caroline said in a firm tone. Mina pressed a hand to her cheek. "Tell me you didn't do this," she said gesturing to the graves.

"Caroline…I…" Mina was met with another slap.

"That was only forty-five percent of my strength." Damon stepped between the cousins as a protective wall of black shirt.

"Really? It felt more like seventy percent." Mina rubbed her cheek. A red hand print was beginning to develop.

"Alright Caroline that's enough," Damon said trying to bring peace. "You can be civil and talk things out."

"Butt out Damon!" But he would not budge. Caroline made to throw a punch and he stopped her.

"Don't be stupid Barbie. I'm older and stronger."

"Yeah? Well I'm more pissed off!" She threw him aside like a ragdoll. Damon hit a couple headstones before landing on the grass.

"Carry stop!" Mina looked at her cousin in bewilderment. "How did you even find out?"

"Bonnie told me."

"Ugh! For God's sake! Can no one keep things to themselves?"

"You did this!" Caroline pushed at Mina's shoulders. "How could you?"

"It's not my fault! Well I mean it kind of is. I was under Klaus's compulsion. Surely Bonnie told you that."

Caroline put her hands on her hips. "She did. But that's no excuse M! I mean why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"Gee I don't know. Maybe because I was evil! Would a Sith Lord walk up to a Jedi and tell them, 'Hey I'm plotting to destroy all Jedi. Just f.y.i.'."

Caroline looked at her in disbelief. "This isn't any time for your nerd jokes. God I can barely stand to look at you right now."

Mina lowered her head. "You…you're not going to slap me again are you?"

Caroline just shook her head and walked away. Mina felt her heart drop. Damon groaned and sat up rubbing his head. She walked over and helped him up.

"I'm going to get her for that."

"Let her be Damon. She's upset is all."

"That's no excuse for her to toss me around. Or to slap you." He turned her head so he could see the red mark on her cheek. He touched it lightly with his cool fingers.

"Could the rest of this day get any worse?"

Damon squeezed her to his side. "You should probably rest. God knows the last time you had proper sleep."

"Can I have some veggie blood when we get home?" She placed a hand over her stomach. Damon kissed her head.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>His eyes were watching her. His menacing smile sent a chill through her. His hand extended out to her, waiting for her to come back. A fire blazed behind him, no doubt the bonfire of werewolf bodies. <em>

"_Mina," he called out. "Come back to me. Come back Mina. I will find you."_

Gasping she sat up in bed. Mina looked around her, seeing the familiar setting of Damon's room. She ran a hand through her hair, discovering that she was sweating. She could feel the heat from the fire on her skin. Mina covered her nose and mouth with her hands as she tried to calm herself.

Slowly Damon woke and sat up.

"Hey. What's the matter?" he asked placing a hand on her back.

Mina brought her hands away from her face. "The compulsion isn't gone. Not fully."

"But Bonnie did the spell. She freed you. Operation Stefi was a success."

Mina shook her head. "He's still here. He's in my head," she said with shaking hands.

Damon tensed by her side. Her whole body began to shake as they sat there. Damon pulled her close to him and tried to think. He knew he couldn't handle this by himself.

* * *

><p>Stefan answered the door for Rick. Sleepily he walked in and joined the others in the sitting room.<p>

"Someone tell me why we had to meet at three in the morning." Rick galumphed down into a plush armchair.

"You want the long version or the short?" Jeremy asked.

"Sum it up in five words or less," Rick answered.

Jeremy counted the words on his fingers as he spoke. "Klaus. Back. Mina. Compelled. Screwed."

Alaric gave him a thumbs up and said, "So nothing really surprising. Got it."

"So what's the plan then?" Tyler asked from his seat next to Caroline. "What's our next move?"

"Well the spell didn't go as deeply into her being as I thought," Bonnie announced.

"You think?" Mina asked. Her head was buried in her hands, so she couldn't see the look Bonnie tossed her way. Nor could she see Caroline glaring at her. "I'll never be free."

"There has to be something we can do," Jeremy said trying to be optimistic. "While you were with him, he told you about the star right Mina?"

"Yeah. He told me everything about it _except_ where the damn thing is." The room was silent for a moment while people collected their thoughts.

Elena spoke first. "Well you obviously still have a connection to him. Do you think…you could tap in? See what he's doing? Maybe figure out where he is?"

Mina looked at her with wide eyes. "I…I really don't…"

Damon placed an arm around her for reassurance. This was their best idea at the moment. Well their only idea at the moment. It was worth a shot, he supposed. Though the thought of her still being linked to Klaus royally pissed him off. He hadn't even gotten her back. Mina was still Klaus's at this point and would remain so until they could kill him. He would never fully have Mina to himself until Klaus was less than ash.

Not seeing any other option, Mina took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to tap into Klaus's head? It wasn't her fault she had a dream about him. She wasn't prepared for it and certainly didn't expect it. But maybe that's what she had to do. Instead of forcing it maybe she just had to let her mind go and let him in.

It was working. As Mina let go she could feel herself being taken to a different place. A faint voice was calling for her. It sounded like Tish was the one calling for her. Light was starting to make things clear. The scene was still fuzzy but was getting better with every minute. She could almost see it when snoring interrupted.

"Rick," Elena said shaking his shoulder. He continued to snore until Tyler threw a pillow at him.

Alaric woke with a start. "I'm listening. Klaus, bad, gotta help Mina. I'm awake. I'm fine," he rambled.

Mina shook her head and tried again. Finally she could see streets of a familiar suburban neighborhood. Tish was walking down the street looking around.

"Mina," she called out. "Mina where the hell are you? Look stop having a fit and come back. Klaus won't try to kiss you again. Just get your ass back here."

Tish sighed and decided to abandon her search. She would just have to reason with Klaus. The image of Tish melted away. Mina could feel herself being transported somewhere else. Now she was back at the house of the last pack they had killed. Klaus and Morticia must have made camp there.

Inside the house Klaus sat in the kitchen, glass of blood in front of him accompanied by a bottle of gin.

"Mina, Mina, Mina," he said calmly. She jumped a little, making Damon pull her closer to him. It was as if Klaus knew she was there. "Why are you hiding from me? It won't last you know. I'll find you. I'll _always_ find you. You're still _my_ girl."

He smiled and took a drink from the glass. Mina could feel something inside of herself being pulled. It felt like an urge to leave Mystic Falls and go back to him. It made her squirm in her seat next to the man she loved.

She opened her eyes, cutting off the connection. She had hoped it would stop the urge to run back to Klaus but that wasn't the case.

"He's still in Georgia. He thinks I'm still there." She took a moment to collect herself before continuing. "We had a fight the night Damon and Bonnie found me. He thinks I'm still angry and I'm hiding from him."

"Good," Rick yawned. "Then he doesn't suspect we took you home."

Mina sunk back against the couch. Damon locked his worried eyes on her. Mina looked back at him with desperation. She sat up and leaned into him.

"He's got this hold on me," she said placing her hands on his chest. She looked at and spoke to only him. "He's tugging and pulling me to him all the time. I feel like I'm going mental."

"Maybe you should go back," Tyler said after a moment. Everyone turned their gaze to him, all but Mina and Damon who kept their eyes on each other. "I'm not trying to sound mean. I just mean that maybe she should go back and make him think she is still like him."

"You mean be the bait?" Stefan asked. "Send her back so that we can figure out how to kill him."

"We already know the star kills him," voiced Jeremy. "We just need to find it. Maybe Mina could coax it out of him."

"I can't." She took her eyes off Damon and looked to the rest of them. "I can't pretend that. I suck at pretending to be something I'm not. Even as a kid I was no good at it."

"It's true," Caroline finally spoke. "On Halloween, when we would play Buffy, we tried to get her to be Willow and she couldn't even do that."

"_Really_ not helping," Mina said with an exasperated look. Caroline simply shrugged. Stefan came over and knelt in front of Mina.

"We need you to try Mina. You're our only hope right now. If you can make him believe your still the same…I know you can do this."

"Oh right like when I pretended to still be in love with Elijah? Remember how well that worked for us?"

Stefan looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked around at the others, all giving her the same look. Finally she looked to her Damon. His eyes weren't pleading. Instead they held sadness, a hint of anger, and something she couldn't pin down.

"Don't make me do this," she begged him. "I can't."

But it was no use. The look she couldn't pin down was that he had already agreed with the others. Her heart dropped into her feet as she realized what she would have to do.

Turning away from Damon she said, "I feel like Christine Daae, being sent out to ensnare the Phantom."

* * *

><p>Klaus poured gin into the glass and swirled it around to mix with the blood. As he downed his drink he heard the front door close. Morticia was back from her hunt for their missing team member. She walked into the kitchen and sat across from him at the table.<p>

"Well," Klaus said slowly. "Where is she?"

Tish grabbed the gin bottle and tipped it back. "I don't know. She's still in hiding."

Klaus's hand tightened on the glass until it broke in his hand. "This is unacceptable Morticia. You're supposed to be better than this."

"Well I'm not the one who put the moves on her Klaus. If you hadn't she'd still be here."

He slammed his hand down on the table, glass piercing his hand. "She is still here! There aren't many places to hide! So why haven't you found her!"

"I looked! Mina is a girl Klaus. A _teenage_ girl! A _vampire teenage girl_. She needs time to get over herself and deal with her…thoughts. You have to expect the unexpected."

Klaus took the gin bottle out of her hand. With one swoop he smacked Tish in the head with the bottle. "Didn't expect _that_ did you?"

Tish recuperated and focused her rage on him. "I hate you for bringing her along! I hate you for making her what she is! I'm supposed to be your protégé not her. You treat her better than you ever treated me."

Klaus stood. "Picking Mina over you. Looks like Damon and I have more in common than I thought. Though I was stupid enough to keep you whereas he was smart to leave you in the gutter."

Tish watched him walk out of the room. Tears of rage flooded her eyes.

**Since reviews have been amazing and because I love you all, here is a preview for next time:**

Mina said her goodbyes, praying that it would be temporary. They agreed that Mina would call with information once she had everything they would need. After that a rescue mission would ensue. Damon instructed her to take his car and to call him at least once every day.

"I can't do that," Mina said in a firm tone. "I'll call you when I know where the star is. But I can't call every day. If he catches me or suspects me…"

"He won't," Damon said. He gently took her face between his hands and looked at her. "I'll see you real soon. We'll get things figured out."

Before she got in the car Damon hugged her tightly. A plan was already forming in his head as he watched he drive away. The others, not knowing what else to do, went about their normal routines of the day. This left Damon the freedom to carry out his plan. It was time to talk with someone who could help them. Or so he hoped.


	16. Prodigal daughter has returned

**Sorry for lack update and short chapters. I was kidnapped by The Doctor. Here is a little something to tide you guys over **

Mina said her goodbyes, praying that it would be temporary. They agreed that Mina would call with information once she had everything they would need. After that a rescue mission would ensue. Damon instructed her to take his car and to call him at least once every day.

"I can't do that," Mina said in a firm tone. "I'll call you when I know where the star is. But I can't call every day. If he catches me or suspects me…"

"He won't," Damon said. He gently took her face between his hands and looked at her. "I'll see you real soon. We'll get things figured out."

Before she got in the car Damon hugged her tightly. A plan was already forming in his head as he watched he drive away. The others, not knowing what else to do, went about their normal routines of the day. This left Damon the freedom to carry out his plan. It was time to wake up someone who could help them. Or so he hoped.

* * *

><p>Mina hid the car in the garage of an abandoned house. She made sure it was locked before making her way to Klaus. It wasn't long until she was at the front door of the pack house where they had had their fight. As she was about to knock, she hesitated. There was no room for error in this plan. If she messed something up Klaus would kill her and most likely everyone back in Mystic Falls.<p>

Taking in a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock on the door. She paused again. The nega-Mina wouldn't knock. She would walk into the house with authority and attitude. Mina nodded in agreement with herself and opened the door. She made sure to slam it shut after her. Klaus showed up within seconds.

He leaned against the door that led to the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been?"

Mina gave him a blank stare. It surprised her that she didn't feel nervous or terrified. He unhitched himself from the door and walked towards her. Mina stood stalk still as he got closer than was necessary. He placed a hand at her waist and looked at her. For a moment Mina wondered if he could tell she was different. Panic set in as a look came over his features.

But it passed as he reevaluated his closeness and took a step back. His hand left her waist and was shoved into his jean pocket.

"I'm sorry Mina," he said to her surprise. Seeing the look in her eyes he smirked. "I am capable of admitting I did wrong. But it wasn't so wrong was it? Something so simple as a kiss and you fled."

"It was ill timed," she answered flatly.

"If it had been the right time," he started. Mina waited for him to continue. "You have such a gift. You can make something dead feel so alive again. Mina, you make me…_feel_. I find myself caring for you."

Not really knowing how to respond she simply stood there. After a moment of hesitation she placed a little kiss at the corner of his mouth. Klaus accepted it and watched as she went up the stairs.

Once in a room, Mina closed the door but was not alone. Tish was sitting in a chair twirling a stake, looking like the villain she was.

"Did you think everything would go back to how it was?" Tish asked not looking at Mina. "You'd come back here and we'd be some happy family."

"What's the matter with you?" Tish finally turned to face her. Mina eyed the weapon Tish was holding. If attack mode was necessary Mina would be ready.

"You've taken the two most important men in my life away." She pushed Mina against the wall. The tip of the stake pressed into her neck. "I should just end you. Turn you into dust."

Mina could feel her brain work double time to conquer fear and come up with a response. "Go ahead," she found herself saying. "It will only make things worse though."

Morticia paused and thought. "How so?"

Good she was curious. "You're already on thin ice with Klaus. Killing me would only make him hate you more. Damon too, for that matter."

Damn she was right. Tish lowered the stake and released Mina. Without a word she headed for the door. As Tish was about to leave Mina spoke again.

"You told me we could be good friends." Tish stopped and looked back at her. "That could still happen."

Tish stood there a little longer before closing the door behind her. Mina sighed and sunk down to the floor. She hoped Tish would listen to her and take the crazy ignored girl act down a notch. Mina was getting tired of being threatened and away from home. All she wanted was to have a normal teen life as a vampire. Was that so much to ask for?

* * *

><p>Damon tossed the shovel aside once he heard it hit something hard. With his hands he pushed the remaining dirt to the side and lifted the lid of the coffin he put him in. There he was, in all his pale immortal glory. The dagger was still firm in his chest from where Katherine had placed it.<p>

Taking a good hold of it, Damon pulled it out. Now all he had to do was wait. Damon twirled the dagger as he sat Indian style by the grave. A loud gasp for air startled him. Elijah sat up, color coming back to his face. The Original looked around him to gain a sense of where he was. His eyes fell upon Damon last.

"Just when I thought I was having a good eternity," Elijah said in a bitter tone. Damon smiled widely at him.

"Trust me man, you're the last person I want to be talking to."

Elijah motioned for him to hand over the dagger. "Then let me rest in peace."

"No can do pal. In a bit of a sitch. Need some help."

Elijah sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dirt showered down from his scalp. "Let me guess. Klaus is back."

"Yeah."

"And he's taken revenge."

"Yeah."

"And you want to kill him. For good this time."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Damon bent down so that he could look into the man's eyes. "How did you know all this? And if you knew all this why didn't you warn us?"

Elijah gave him an amused look. "Do you really think I would have told you any of this? If I were to tell someone I would tell Mina. Where is she? I would like to discuss this with her and not you."

"Why not me?"

"I don't like you Damon." Damon gave him a tight lipped smile in response.

"Well here's the thing Elijah, your brother has taken Mina." Elijah looked at him with alarm. "Oh yeah. He compelled her, tried to put the moves on her, and has her under his thumb."

"How could you let this happen?' Damon rolled his eyes. Of course it was his fault. "Was Morticia in on this?"

"Yes. How do you…" Elijah shook his head.

"I always knew my brother should have gotten rid of her. She was so loyal to him. Willing to do anything. That includes bring him back from death. If she hadn't then none of this would be happening."

"No shit Sherlock." Elijah gave him a look. Still as arrogant as ever. Things never change. "The Star of the Sun. Where is it?"

"I don't know. While Klaus trusted me with many secrets, the location of the star was not one of them." Elijah thought for a long moment. Impatiently Damon tapped the dagger on the side of the coffin. "He would have placed it where he felt most at home, safe."

"And he didn't tell you anything?"

Elijah chuckled. "My brother, much like yours, did not tell me everything going on in his life."

Damon frowned. "Stefan tells me everything on his little heroic mind. I'm the one who hides things."

"Ah like the fact that you've woken me?"

"Exactly. Well Elijah you've been no help at all. Time for you to go night night." Damon was ready to shove the dagger back in but Elijah stopped him.

"Find Mina. Get her back Damon. Klaus will ruin her."

Damon nodded and promised. Elijah allowed him to put the dagger back in and thumped back into the coffin. As he reburied Elijah, Damon thought over his words. 'Somewhere he felt most at home, safe.' Where would that place be? Hopefully Mina was trying to find that out.

* * *

><p>"Stefan is something bothering you?" Elena asked at lunch. He seemed so distant and hadn't touched his food.<p>

"Just thinking," he said slowly. He had been thinking about this particular thing for a while. Was now the right time to bring it up? "Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"The whole thing about the star….well I've been thinking." He paused but decided to continue. "It turns one supernatural back to human. And at the same time it kills Klaus. I was thinking…"

"You could use it to be human?" she guessed. Stefan nodded and searched her face for some answer. "Stefan…"

"We could have children Elena. We can get married and have kids. I'll get a job, maybe I can reopen the boarding house. Or, or I could become a writer. And we'll get to grow old together and I won't have to watch you die."

"Stefan." He stopped talking and looked at her with hope. "If…if it's what you really want…"

"Do you want it?" he asked with a little doubt.

Elena smiled. She reached across the table and held his hand. "I would _love_ it."


	17. Finding the star

**Allons-y! **

The three of them sat in the living room, a warm fire lit the room. A lemonade pitcher, filled with blood, sat on the coffee table with three glasses in front of each vampire. Klaus looked at his two companions as he sipped from the glass.

"You're quiet my darlings." The girls looked at each other but said nothing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter," Morticia spoke finally. She picked up her glass and sipped as he had done.

"Actually there is something," Mina said. "We've gotten rid of all opposing packs. No other pack would dare go against you now. Why aren't we going to get the star? Where is it?"

Tish glanced at him nervously. Klaus had never spoken of the whereabouts of the star. Would he tell them? He set down his glass and cleared his throat.

"Right you are Mina my love. I believe it is time to find it."

Morticia adjusted with eagerness in her eyes. Mina felt her own excitement rise but controlled it. "So where is it?"

Klaus tapped a finger against his glass. "I wonder if I should tell you." He paused to think. "Oh I might as well. You're both loyal to me. I've left it in Salem, the home of my true father. It is in the care of a person I trust, a Madame Who."

Mina couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. Finally she knew where it was and who had it. She needed to call Damon as soon as possible and let him know so he could have a head start. Tish squealed with joy.

"This is wonderful. We are so close to being human again," she said with joy. Klaus gave her a look, amusement played in his eyes.

Mina felt sorry for Tish. She had no idea that Klaus would never allow her to be human again. He had lied to her and made her the fool. 'I can't believe she bought that story' he had said to Mina. Tish was excited to be human again and most likely spend her humanity with Damon. Little did she know only one supernatural could become human by using the stone. And in doing so creating Klaus's death.

"Right. Human." He down the rest of the blood from his glass and stood. "Well if these are our last days, then I'm spending them wisely."

"How's that?" Mina asked.

"Doing what a vampire does best. See you in the morning my girls." He smiled at them and left. Morticia cleared her throat and turned towards Mina.

"When we are all humans again," she said in a confident tone, "I'll win Damon over just as I did sixty-six years ago."

Mina shrugged. "You're welcome to him." But what she truly meant was, "Touch him and I'll snap you in two."

"Good. You with Klaus and me with Damon. Maybe we can be good friends Mina." She smiled and stood.

"He's lying to you Morticia," Mina said as she was about to walk out of the room. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell her. Tish turned back to look at Mina. "You know that don't you?"

Tish shook her head. "What are you babbling about now?"

"Klaus is lying to you about the star." Mina didn't look at Tish while she spoke.

"How so?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "Wait let me guess," she said with a laugh. "The star doesn't turn us into humans." Finally Mina made eye contact. Tish's smile left her features. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm trying to help you." Mina stood. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. I'm trying to be a friend Tish."

She nodded. "I see. Well it's not very friendly to try and kill my dreams." Morticia grabbed her jacket off a chair. "You've become a cold hearted bitch Mina. Sometimes I wish Klaus had left you as you were."

"So do I," Mina added under her breath.

"I'm doing as Klaus said. Spending my last days as a vamp properly. You should do the same."

Mina listened to the door slam shut. She picked up the glass of blood in front of her. Lifting it up to her lips she paused. Deciding not to drink from it, she threw it into the fireplace. Finally she recalled that the location of the star had been given. Quickly she took out her phone and called Damon.

"I know where it is," she said as a greeting.

"That quickly? It's only been a couple days."

"I know," she said suddenly feeling excited. "But he finally told us where it is. It's in Salem with a woman named Madame Who."

Damon was silent for a moment. "Madame who? So does she have a name or…"

"No her name is Madame Who. I'm guessing she's probably a physic or something. I mean its Salem right."

"Hmm that would make sense. He is half warlock and Elijah said…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Elijah?" She paused and thought for a moment. "You woke Elijah?"

Damon hesitated. Oopse. "Yeah. Didn't I mention that?"

"No you left out that little factoid," she said in a tense voice. Damon knew he was in trouble now. "Why did you do that? Thought we agreed to leave him in peace. "

"Yeah about that…"

She sighed. "Whatever. It's been done and now you get to wake him again."

"Say what?"

"Well you can't go walking into Salem by yourself. This Madame Who will never believe you're Klaus's bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch? And I'm not taking your old beau with me."

"Think about it you lovable oaf. If you walk in with Elijah, you have a better chance of getting the star."

He sighed. "You've got me whipped you know that?"

Mina smiled. Oh how she loved her Damon. "Sorry babe."

"So how are things over there? Klaus still think you're bad to the bone?"

"Yup everything's is fine. I'm trying to get Morticia on our side."

"Why? I'm just going to turn her into ash."

"Don't Damon," she sighed. "The poor girl has been lied to for decades. If I can turn her against Klaus…maybe she has a chance."

* * *

><p>Tish found Klaus in the local bar. He was chatting up some girl, going in for the kill. Mina's words rang through her mind. Had Klaus lied about the star? If it was true why would he do it? She had been loyal to him for years.<p>

Well they were going after the star finally. She supposed she would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Damon wished he hadn't buried Elijah so deep. He had just reburied the Original not that long ago. If he had known Mina would get the information so quickly, he would have left the man awake. Still again he had to dig until he reached the lid of the coffin.<p>

Pealing it back quickly, Damon wasted no time in taking out the dagger. Elijah woke quicker this time.

"Really?" he said upon seeing Damon.

"Really. C'mon time to go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mina found the star. You and I are going to get it before your freakish brother can get his grubby hands on it."

Elijah climbed out of his grave and dusted himself off. "Right off we go then."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "That easy hu?"

"Let's get something straight Damon. I'm doing this to give my brother peace. I'm doing this to save Mina and keep her alive." Elijah paused as a smirk came to his features. "Do you think she'll be impressed with how cooperative I'm being and working with you? Do you think she'll be please to see me?"

"I'm going to enjoy shoving this back in you when all this is over," Damon said wagging the dagger around. Elijah laughed as he headed past Damon.


	18. You're going to take her away from me

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! **

Tish watched Klaus take one victim after another. Her head was burning with Mina's words. Just the thought of Klaus lying to her for all these years made her feel sick. She looked up to him as a brother, a father figure even. He had been her friend for the longest time and had given her great hope that one day she would be able to live and die as God intended.

So who was the liar? Mina or Klaus. The girl who had the heart of the man she wanted or the man she had spent lifetimes with? Deciding she needed an answer sooner rather than later, Tish made her way to Klaus.

He was laughing wildly with others around him as she approached. He held the wrist of a young girl, blood flowing freely. Like a timid child, Morticia stood by him waiting to be recognized.

"Ah! Morticia!" A drunken smile came to his face. "Hello my dearest."

"K-Klaus can we…"

"Want something to eat? I've compelled the entire bar to give themselves to us," he laughed as he gestured to the bar's patrons. A man came up beside Tish and smiled sweetly at her.

He offered his wrist and said, "I've heard I'm pretty sweet. Want to test it out?"

Tish looked the man up and down before rejecting him. "Klaus can we talk? Privately."

Klaus shooed away his food and turned his attention to her. Tish prayed his blood drunken state wouldn't make him lash out at her. The last time he had she'd been smack with a gin bottle. Taking in a deep breath Tish gathered her courage.

"Have you lied to me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I've done it once or twice," he confessed with no emotion. Tish sighed.

"I mean about the star. Have you lied to me about that?" Klaus adjusted on his stool seat, leaning his arms against the bar counter.

"What's this about?"

Feeling as if she was going to pass out Tish pressed forward. "It doesn't turn us into humans does it?"

"Where did you hear this?"

"Mina." Klaus nodded.

"Suppose it was going to come out one way or another." She could feel her heart drop to her feet. "The star only turns one supernatural into a human. Not all of them."

Tish could feel tears sting her eyes. "So…it was a lie then. All those years of letting me think…" She paused and sniffed. Klaus rolled his eyes. He hated it when girls cried. "Why would you do that?"

"Had to make you loyal to me somehow didn't I?" He gestured for a girl to come over. Taking her head he turned it to the side and bit into her neck.

Head pounding Tish tried to calm herself and think. She made her way out of the bar and headed back for the house. As soon as the door closed behind her, she fell to the floor and cried. Loud sobs echoed through the house. Mina stood on the staircase for a moment feeling her heart break for this poor immortal.

Mina walked down the stairs and knelt by Tish. She placed an arm around the crying girl and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Tish. I'm so very sorry. But I had to tell you. You needed to know the truth."

"It hurts too much," she sobbed in reply. Mina stroked Tish's head.

"I know. But it's better this way." Mina made Tish look at her. "I need you to listen to me Tish. I need your help."

"To do what?" she sniffled.

Mina hesitated before deciding this was the right thing to do. "I'm not fully under Klaus's compulsion. I have my feelings back."

Tish pushed Mina away from her. "So you're lying too?"

Mina could feel the girl slipping away. Quickly she tried to pull her back to focus. "Morticia. Tish please listen. We have to kill Klaus. We have to get rid of him. Now the star does turn one supernatural human and at the same time the powder will kill him."

Tish dragged her hand under her nose. "So you want me to use the star to become human and kill Klaus with the powder?"

Mina sighed and shook her head. "Not exactly. See I think Stefan wants to use the star…"

"God can't I get any breaks?" Tish stood and stormed off up the stairs. Mina followed desperately. She needed Tish to understand and to keep quiet.

"I am really sorry. I know this is really hard for you but…I need to know that you can keep this quiet. Klaus can't know about our plans." She put on her best puppy eyes and prepared to beg like her life depended on it. And it did. "Can I trust you?"

Morticia sniffled and looked Mina over. Looking at her now Tish could tell there was a big difference in her. Klaus would have a meltdown if he knew. This could be good. Now Tish had something to blackmail Mina with. She had power over the young vampire and could use it to her benefit. So being human with Damon was out. But they still had eternity to be together. And they could be together if Klaus happened to snap and kill Mina.

Finally she nodded in response. "Yeah…yeah I'll keep it quiet."

Relief washed over Mina. She smiled widely. "Thank you. And if you really want to be human I'm sure we can figure something out."

Tish gave her a smile and watched her leave the room excitedly.

* * *

><p>It was too quiet. He needed some kind of noise to distract from the fact that Elijah was sitting in the passenger seat. Damon reached over and turned on the radio. He missed his car, having all the stations set just the way he wanted. Hopefully Mina had taken care of his car and put it someplace safe.<p>

Just getting into the groove of a song, Elijah switched it off. Damon glared at him and turned it back on. Elijah just switched it off again.

"Okay look man," Damon said trying to keep and even tone. "If we are going to be stuck in this car for a while I need some music."

"I whole heartedly agree." Damon nodded and turned the radio back on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elijah's hand reach over. "But _this_ is not music. It's noise."

Off went the radio and up came the irritation in Damon. He sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Elijah didn't bother hiding the smirk on his features.

"If you really can't enjoy a scenic drive in peace, then we can talk." Damon gave him a skeptical look.

"What would I possibly talk about with you?"

"Well I was thinking about our Mina."

Damon tensed. "She is not _ours_. Mina is _mine_ and always will be." He looked over at the Original. "Why were you thinking about her?"

"Does it bother you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes. It does, greatly." Elijah turned his eyes back to their beautiful surroundings leaving Damon to fume with rekindled jealousy. "Why were you thinking about her? It's not like she isn't safe."

"Are you sure about that?" Panic brewed in Damon at those words. "My brother isn't like us. He is the true definition of a nightmare. If he finds her out there is nothing that can be done."

"Not unless he had feelings for her." Elijah's head turned sharply in Damon's direction. Question and worry filled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Your brother has put the moves on Mina. Something is bubbling there."

Elijah let this sink in. This was good and bad at the same time. "If he cares for her, then there is a chance he won't kill her. Or there is a chance he will snap and rip her apart."

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's not helping my nerves. And let me ask, what is it with you Original men? Why do you have to go after my Mina?"

Elijah shrugged. "She is a unique girl. Mina has this power in her to make you feel things you swore were long dead. You must have felt it Damon. It's something I've never encountered in any human or vampire."

He smiled as he thought of that fiery girl. She had such passion for life and protecting those she loved. He thought about her eyes and how she looked at him. Her spirit was new and ancient at the same time, having connections to Cordelia and trying to map out her own being.

"Hey," Damon said looking over at the man. "Hey wipe that smile off your face. I don't want you looking so…_happy_. And I don't want your creepy mind focused on her."

"My mind is my own. I'll think about what I want when I want."

Damon let out a long sigh. "Are we there yet?"

Elijah chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Come along my beauties," Klaus called from the front door. "Let's get a move on."<p>

Tish came down first with all her things. She tossed them into the car along with Klaus's things. As Mina came out Morticia debated whether she should rat her out or wait longer. But why wait? She really could stand having this simpering creature around much longer.

"Klaus."

He sighed. "What now Morticia? Going to sob some more?"

She leaned against the car, a sly look in her eyes. "Have you noticed anything strange about her?"

She nodded her head towards Mina. Klaus followed her gaze and took in his new favorite. He watched her as she gathered her things and closed the front door.

"What do you mean?" he asked not taking his eyes of Mina.

"Well the Mina you created loves to kill and drink blood. She didn't touch her glass last night. She didn't go to the bar with you to feed. Infact she hasn't fed on anyone since she came back."

Tish could see the gears turning in his mind. "She probably fed while she was away from us. Who knows she could have devoured a whole town for all we know."

She sighed with disappointment. This was going to take some pushing. She needed more ammunition to get Klaus to really believe Mina had her feelings back.

"I heard her talking in her sleep the other night," Tish fibbed. "She was saying how much she loved Damon. How she missed him. Mina began to cry in her sleep. Kept saying 'I'm sorry. Didn't mean to kill'."

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Back in a tick."

Tish watched him vanish with a smile. Mina tossed her things into the car before bending down to tie her shoe.

"Mina," came Klaus's voice. She straightened up and looked to him. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Klaus stood there with a little girl under his grip.

"What are you doing?" Her voice dripped with concern. She had forgotten to hide it and act casual. The sight of the frightened child sent her heart into a frenzy.

"You look pale poppet. Thought you could use a bite before the trip. Salem is a ways off." He held the girl out like a worm on a hook. The girl whimpered and asked to go home.

Mina looked from him to the child. She couldn't do this, the plan was over. He knew she was lying and Tish probably confirmed his suspicion. Mina cursed herself for thinking she could get Morticia on their side. Taking in a deep breath Mina gave her answer.

"I can't. I won't." Rage came into his eyes. He released the child.

"Scat," he growled at the frightened girl. She ran and didn't look back. Klaus walked up to Mina and grabbed her by her hair. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

His lips trembled as he spoke. A hint of hurt came through in his tone. How could she do this? How had she gotten her feelings back? Mina winced as he tugged on her hair. He dragged her over to a tree and threw her against the trunk. Her head cracked against the wood, causing dizziness. While in this state she didn't realize Klaus had broken off a branch and was aiming for her.

The branch went through her chest, the tip lightly grazing her heart. Mina dropped to the ground appearing lifeless. Tish came up to his side and was met with disappointment again. Mina was still breathing, just paralyzed.

"Put her in the car," he grumbled


	19. Goodbye to you

Morticia waited until Klaus was asleep. Getting him drunk had been no problem. She had mixed some blood with vodka and other various alcohols. He was out like a light in a few hours. Once he was snoring away happily, Tish tiptoed down to the room where they were keeping the paralyzed Mina.

Morticia bent over her and pulled the branch out ever so slightly. She remembered exactly how Klaus had done it and made sure her hands wouldn't slip. Mina burst into life, eyes fluttering and gasping for gulps of air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" were her first words. "I trusted you."

"Big mistake hu?"

"Obviously. So you're on his side then."

Tish shook her head. "I'm on _my_ side. But I…I can't do this by myself. So we're going to make a deal." She sat down by Mina where she lay on the floor. "I help you kill Klaus, Stefan can use the star, and Damon will be mine."

"Sorry run that last part by me again." Mina wished she could move. There was a strong urge to smack Tish and throw her out the window.

"You heard me Mina. I will do all this but you have to leave Damon when it's all over. He will be mine."

"Over my grave he will." Tish smiled.

"Not a problem." She tweaked the branch so it scraped against Mina's heart. Mina closed her eyes tightly in pain and groaned. "Now as I was saying…"

"I love him," Mina said through clenched teeth. "Morticia, I love Damon so much."

"As do I. Now…"

"No." Tish sighed. Was she going to interrupt every time? "No you don't. Think about it Tish. Damon has done some nasty things to you. Yet you still feel an attachment to him. Is it because you love him? Or because he sired you?"

Tish sat silent, staring at Mina. The gears were turning but was it for better or worse that Mina had said what she had? Waiting for Tish to make some kind of decision, Mina began to concentrate on moving her arm. If she could lift her arm, she could take out the branch. It was unbelievable how hard it was to put all her energy into trying to simply wiggle a finger.

Very sluggishly Mina's arm began to slide up her side towards the branch. Before she could get any further, Tish yanked the branch out. Mina's hand flew up to the hole in her chest. She wished people would stop stabbing her there. It made it painful to breath for quite a while.

Sitting up, Mina saw a few tears escape from Tish's eyes.

"Tish?"

"Let's go get the star," she answered quietly.

* * *

><p>The girls loomed over the sleeping man. Tish held the dagger and Mina held a small vile of ash from the white tree. Tish dipped the dagger into the ash and moved closer to Klaus.<p>

"Klaus," voiced Mina. He didn't wake. Tish slapped him hard across the face. Mina had to admit she was impressed. He woke, rambling some drunken slur.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"We've come to say goodbye," Tish said.

"We?" Mina came up behind Tish and smiled at him. He tried to sit up, reaching out to snatch Mina. He got half way up before tumbling back down to the floor.

"Just thought we'd tell you to go to hell," Mina said before giving him a smile. "Bye!"

She walked out into the hall to wait for Tish. Klaus closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. Tish had the dagger raised, ready to strike. He chuckled at her.

"I know it won't do much but…all the same it will make me feel better. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to stab you."

"Is this what you want then?"

"You want to know what I want? I want my innocence back!"

With that she sent the dagger plunging into his chest. Klaus choked and struggled under her. His skin cracked and turned an ashy gray. Mina came back into the room and stood by Tish.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." Tish nudged his stone like form.

"Looks like his stupid plan was a bust," added Mina. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>Worry started to set in. This was the fifth time he checked his phone since arriving in Salem. Why hadn't she called? She should have called again by now. Mina should have definitely called by now to say she was on the way or give some kind of an update. Oh God something had gone wrong. Something was not right.<p>

"Would you stop looking at that stupid little device," Elijah said. He was resting on the bed. Luckily with a little compulsion and some charm they had gotten a very nice room in the little hotel.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't know me."

"Thank God for small favors." Elijah sat up and looked at Damon. He had changed since the last time he saw him. Well of course the last time he saw him, Damon was on his death bed. This version of Damon was one he had not seen. A love sick, worried, almost frightened child. "She's alright."

"How do you know? She should have called."

Elijah sighed. "Mina is a strong girl. You know how stubborn she is when it comes down to it. Especially if danger and death are involved." He paused for a moment. "If it helps, I'm worried too."

Damon opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He hesitated once more before deciding to speak.

"I wonder…if you had been with her…if you had sired her…would she have turned out differently?" He glanced at Elijah before locking his eyes back on his phone. "I kinda messed up with her."

"Damon she loves you. And she will love you no matter what." He paused for a moment. "Even if I'm the better choice," he added with a smirk. Damon hated the fact that he smiled back.

Just then a knock came on the door. Elijah got up and answered it. Damon remained in his seat until he heard a familiar voice. He stood and headed for the door. He stood there feeling a little dumbfounded at the sight of her.

"It's good to see you again," she said from her place in Elijah's arms. They set each other at arm's length, Elijah placing a light kiss on her lips. Mina moved to the side to let Tish in.

"Ah Morticia," Elijah said. She sheepishly came in and shut the door. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

She glanced in Damon's direction. "I'm sorry for what I've done. For following Klaus, for everything. I'm here to make it right…"

Elijah took her hand in his. "And that is what we will do." He kissed her hand.

"Mina." A smile lit up her face at the sight of Damon.

She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He kissed her cheek, head, and neck before she turned her head so he could kiss her properly. A wave of relief washed over him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

**The song I want my innocence back (by Emilie Autumn) is like the perfect song for Tish and Mina. Check it out =)**


	20. A storm is coming to Salem

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And sorry this is short. I will have more soon, promise. **

"How did you find us?" Damon asked as they walked out of their hotel.

"Just called and had your GPS turned on," Mina said matter of factly. "We already knew you were in Salem so it was just a little matter of time till we found the right hotel."

Damon smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl."

"So does anyone know where this Madame Who is?" Tish asked. "Did you boys scope it out?"

"We just got here ourselves," Elijah answered. "I think the bigger question is, how did you get away from my brother?"

"The usual way," Tish answered a little darkly. "Stabbed him in the back."

"Well the heart actually," Mina added. "Tish had a dagger and some white tree ash."

Elijah nodded. "Probably not the best idea girls."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't pay attention to the kill joy to my left," he said nodding towards Elijah.

"Look Damon…"

"No you look Elijah." He gestured to the girls. "Look. See them? They are alive and here with us. I'd say they had a pretty good idea to get away from him."

"Yes I understand. But not when it means that when Klaus wakes up he is going to be pissed." Elijah didn't know how to stress that point anymore. "He is going to come after them with a rage that no force can stop. Not even I."

Damon turned on him. "Are you saying you wouldn't try to stop Klaus? You on his side?"

Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh dear Damon, leave it to you to act like a five year old."

"Well I'm just trying to figure out who's team you're on dead man."

The two of them continued their little back and forth. Morticia and Mina watched them bicker until it was too much. Mina stepped between them and whistled as loudly as she could.

"Shut it! Both of you." She looked between the two men. "Now…Klaus found out about me. He knew I was fibbing and…"

"How did he find out?" Damon cut in. "The last time we talked you said he didn't know." Mina sighed but said nothing. It didn't matter because Damon pieced it together. "I should have known you'd rat her out Morticia."

Tish looked at him blankly. "I thought it would benefit me."

"Of course you did," he said advancing on her. "You would, you little selfish….I should kill you."

"Go ahead. I really don't care anymore."

"Damon!" Mina snapped in between him and Tish. "You are _not_ going to touch her. Whether you like it or not, Tish saved me. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't helped me."

He looked Tish over, still feeling skeptical. He backed away from her and tried to focus on something else until his rage ebbed.

"Right," Mina continued. "We need a game plan."

"May I suggest something?" Tish asked. They turned their eyes to her. "I think we should find the store first. Once we've found her, one of us go in and see what kind of person we are dealing with. Then we can get Stefan here and get the star."

They were silent, thinking over the plan. It sounded fine. She was cooperating and allowing Stefan to be the one to use the star. As long as Klaus stayed down everything would be fine, for once.

"How long do you think we have Elijah?" Mina voiced. This one point was nagging at her. Because he wasn't like the other Originals meant different rules. The dagger was supposed to put the Original in a kind of eternal coma until it was removed. However with Klaus being half warlock, he could be up by now searching for them.

"We need to have the star by tomorrow at the latest. Klaus will probably be up in a day or two."

"Right. Okay Damon call Stefan and tell him to get here asap. Tish you can I can scope out the shop. Tomorrow Elijah you can get the star. Out of all of us you have the best chance."

"Hear that Damon?" he asked with a smile. "I'm the _best_."

Mina couldn't help but smile at Damon's expression. It was funny that they were still fighting each other for her affection, even if it was just verbally. Mina had missed Elijah's wit and charm. Though she knew she would love Damon forever, she still liked being around Elijah and having him back.

* * *

><p>Klaus's eyes opened as the sun came into the room. It was hard to breath or move. Looking he saw the hilt of the dagger protruding out of his chest. With difficulty he pulled it out and gained his strength. Standing he looked around the house for his two disobedient children. They were gone as he suspected and he knew exactly where they had gone.<p>

"I hope you're ready for me girls," he said into the empty house. "A storm is coming to Salem."


	21. Madame Who

**AN: Sorry! I know I have been bad about updates and chapter length. Don't hate me =/ **

The girls got up early the next morning. The little town was quiet as they walked down the streets in the early morning. They walked down an avenue of shops, every other one promoting some almighty psychic. Finally they came across Madame Who's Wonder Emporium.

Walking into the shop they found themselves surrounded by fantastical items. Crystal balls, tarot cards, chicken claws, eye of newt, spell books, and strange objects in jars lined the walls. Mina and Morticia walked around the store, weaving between the shelves and tables decorated with other occult objects.

Towards the back of the store was a purple curtain with gold stars and moons on it. Mina moved towards it, hearing a voice as she got closer.

"Ah yes my child," said a woman. "I see something great in your future."

"Is it a baby?" asked another woman's voice. "I think my husband will…"

"No, no. Shh! Not a word. Let Madame Who see…ah…ah yes. A child in your future. Three children to come. Yes."

"Three?" asked the other woman in a worried tone. "We can't afford three."

"No, wait. Two…maybe one child in your future. Yes. Your husband will be pleased," answered Madame Who. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Oh thank you Madame Who! Thank you!"

"You're welcome my child. That'll be twenty fifteen."

Mina shook her head and walked over to Tish. "Shall we get our fortune read?"

The two girls waited till the other client left the store. Madame Who came out of the curtain next. She was an older woman with a dark blue turban covering most of her jet black hair. Many silver rings and bracelets clattered together as she moved.

She came out counting the money she had scammed off her victim. Catching sight of them she tucked it away and smiled widely.

"Ah hello girls. Come for a reading? I can see something promising here," she said gesturing to them.

"Yes," Tish answered. "We've come to seek your guidance oh wonderful Madame Who."

Madame Who clapped. "Wonderful! Come along…you have got money haven't you?" Mina pulled out a wad of cash. "Come girls! Come, come!"

She ushered them in and sat them at a table. A crystal ball sat in the middle, a deck of tarot cards sat on the other side. Madame Who closed the curtain and took a seat across from them. She lit a candle and waved some of the smoke of the flame towards her.

Mina and Tish watched as she did some strange hand gestures and began to clear her throat. Mina tried to resist laughing. Tish squeezed her hand to keep her in check.

"So my lovelies what can I help with? Past, present, future, love, money, what?"

"Uhm well…" began Mina.

"No wait! Let me see…" Madame Who waved her hand over the crystal ball. "Ah. I see. Yes."

"What do you see oh wise one?" Mina asked with a hint of laughter in her tone. Tish nudged her. They could make her angry if they were to learn about her. They needed to help the boys find out about her so they could get the star.

"You two. You're in love." Madame Who clapped and smiled at them. Tish grabbed Mina's hand and put her arm around Mina's shoulders.

"Yes, yes we are." Mina looked at Tish with wide eyes.

"And you're afraid to tell others." Madame Who shook her head. "Girls you need to be honest with those you love. Tell them how happy you are."

"We will," Mina chipped in. "We will tell the whole world how in love we are. Right sweetie?"

"Right sugarplum." Tish bit her lip to stop her from squeezing Mina's hand too tightly.

"Well thanks Madame Who," Mina said. "You've been a great help."

"Wait. I've not finished." Mina raised her eyebrows. "There is other great news. You two are going to win the lotto."

"Wow," Mina said nodding. "The lotto. Great. Well thanks for the reading." They got up and prepared to leave.

"That'll be thirty girls," Madame Who said with a smile.

"Thirty bucks? For that?" Madame Who held out her hand for the money.

"Pay the nice psychic darling and let's go," Tish commanded. Mina grudgingly handed over the money and the two of them left. "Well that was…"

"Ridiculous," Mina finished. "Thirty bucks for that nonsense?" She sighed. "At least we know this will be easy."

"How do you mean?"

"She is a nut! Elijah should have no trouble getting the star off her. I bet she will be eating out of his palms when he tells her he is Klaus's brother."

Tish nodded in agreement. "I wonder why Klaus gave the star to her."

Mina shrugged. "Maybe because she is a nut?"

Tish thought about this. Mina could be right. Madame Who was obviously a fake but believed she has great power. Knowing this Klaus probably figured she would be too nervous to use the star or even consider it. He most likely figured she would guard it with her life knowing the power it held and the powerful man who owned it.

They headed back to the hotel to tell the boys what they had found.

* * *

><p>"Hey little brother," Damon said as a greeting.<p>

"Where have you been the past few days?" came Stefan's voice. Damon smiled.

"Is that worry I hear in your voice Stefan?" Stefan sighed on the other end.

"It would just be nice to know what is going on. Where is Mina? How is she?"

"Everything is fine. Elijah is here with us."

Stefan was quiet for a long moment. "You woke him? Are you…why would you…is this a good thing?"

"Don't think too hard Stefan," Damon said rolling his eyes. "Look everything is fine, like I said. We have a plan to get rid of Klaus. We need you to get down to Salem. And bring Bonnie."

"What for?"

"We're going to make you human little bro."

"I…I'm going to be…Damon…"

"I know." Damon sat in silence, feeling a funny sensation in his stomach. He was helping his brother get what he wanted. He should be happy but he felt a weight of sadness come down on him. Stefan being human meant that he would die and Damon would truly be the last Salvatore. He would no longer have his little brother to mess with and torment.

"Damon." Stefan's voice brought him out of thought.

"Yeah so like I said," he continued as if nothing had happened. "Get down to Salem and bring Bonnie. I suppose Elena will want to come too."

"Alright. Be there as soon as we can," he replied with excitement.

With that Stefan hung up.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched and followed his girls back to the hotel. So they had seen Madame Who and where most likely planning to get the star. Well good luck with that. Ready to spring out at them, Klaus hesitated when he saw Elijah.<p>

"Did you find her?" he asked them.

"We found her. She is as psychic as my left foot," Mina answered.

"There should be no problem getting the star," Tish added.

Elijah nodded. "Good. Thank you girls. Damon has called Stefan, he will be on his way here along with Bonnie. Soon Klaus will be put to rest."

"Oh will I?" Klaus mused to himself. "So brother it is to be war between us. So be it."

So little Stefan Salvatore was to become human and thus create Klaus's death. Well he couldn't have that happen now could he? Something would have to be done about this. But it had to be done right. To kill Stefan now or to wait till he was human and have the pleasure of drinking him dry? Now that was the question.

Klaus smiled as he contemplated his choices.


	22. Let me see you stripped down to the bone

**AN: Hope everyone had a good holiday! Here is my gift to you…an update ^_^**

Damon snored away happily on the couch. Tish tossed and turned in the large bed she was sharing with Mina. Elijah took the little room off the kitchen, door closed and quiet. Mina stood by the window looking out at the street. It was three in the morning and people were still out walking around. Ghost tours walked by every now and then, the guide retelling the chilling past of the small town.

"Can't sleep?" She turned to see Elijah by her side. She smiled and shook her head. "Can't blame you. Not with that," he said nodding to Damon.

"I'd rather he sleep soundly than be up worrying." Mina reached down and ran her fingers through Damon's hair. His snoring quieted for a moment.

"You're worried," Elijah said coming closer to her. "About what?"

"Like you said, Klaus will wake and come after us. He will be more than pissed." She shrugged. "I just….want all of this to be over with."

Elijah nodded. "It will be soon." But his words didn't help. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Mina nodded and followed him out of the room. Together they walked down the streets talking. Elijah told her stories of when he was in Salem during the witch trials and saved some girls from being hanged.

"Oh and that Abigail Williams." Elijah shook his head. "She was evil."

Mina laughed. "I can imagine."

"She was no witch though." Mina looked at him with surprise.

"She wasn't…she couldn't be a…" Elijah raised his eyebrows. "She was a _vampire_?"

"How else would she captivate this whole town? Compulsion." Mina laughed and shook her head. "One of my younger brothers turned her. He claimed to be in love with her at the time."

"Wow. Well I see some facts were left out when _The Crucible_ was written."

They rounded a corner to find a band playing in a park, street lights illuminating them. Couples were dancing in the light of the moon. Elijah took her hand and led her over. Mina placed her arms around his shoulders as he placed his on her waist. They began to slowly twirl around with the others.

"Remember when we danced at the school fundraiser?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and smiled back.

"I think you began to fall for me that night."

She blushed and tried to hide her smile. "We had fun that night didn't we?"

"We did." Elijah caught her eye and smiled. "I've missed you."

Mina nodded. "I've missed you a bit too."

"Only a bit?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Elijah leaned in. His lips lightly touched hers. Someone began clapping, catching their attention. They looked to see Klaus standing under one of the street lamps. The artificial light gave him an eerie glow, making him paler than he was. His eyes were hidden in dark circles, his features more sharp and frightening.

"Well you are quite the trollop aren't you Mina," he said in a harsh tone. "You just float from one man to another don't you?"

Elijah put himself between her and his brother. "Niklaus."

"Elijah, brother, this is the second time you've picked that girl over me." He came out of the light, a dark figure with glowing eyes.

"I'm trying to give you peace brother," Elijah argued.

"Peace! What would give me peace is killing Mina or perhaps Stefan."

Mina stepped out from behind Elijah. "Don't touch him," she growled. Her teeth were showing as her eyes filled with hate. Klaus tilted his head to the side. "If you want to kill then take me."

"Mina," Elijah hissed. She put her hand up to stop him.

Klaus came closer. "You'd offer your life for Stefan. How like a pure soul."

Elijah reached out to grab her but Klaus knocked him on his back. In a flash Mina and Klaus were gone. Elijah stood and searched for any trace of them but there was none.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to strip you down to the bone," Klaus bit had a strong grip on her arm as he dragged her along.<p>

"You're just upset cause you know we're going to win," Mina shot back. He turned her to face him.

"You made me feel for you. You were the greatest thing I ever created and you turned on me."

Mina rolled her eyes. "One, I didn't make you feel anything. That was your fault. Two, I'm glad I turned on you. You deserve nothing less than to have your shriveled heart ripped out."

He threw her into a room and slammed the door shut. Mina sighed and tried to decide if she'd made the right choice. Klaus would kill her eventually. Or perhaps he wouldn't. Perhaps he would kill the others and make her wander eternity with him, mourning her loved ones. That was most likely his plan, killing her was just to easy at this point.

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them. She couldn't help but think that she was becoming like Elena. Putting everyone in danger thinking she was doing the right thing. Thought Elena would kill her for that thought it was true. Mina prayed Elijah would get to Damon and Tish in time, keep Stefan safe, and get the star before Klaus could make his next move.

* * *

><p>Elijah, Damon, and Morticia wasted no time. Then sun was barely up when they knocked on the door of Madame Who. There was no answer. Damon pushed on the door opening it.<p>

"It wasn't locked," Tish observed. "Not a good sign."

The three of them walked into the shop, closing the door behind them. It was quiet and still in the shop. They split up, looking in different corners of the store.

"It should be in here," Elijah said. "You two look around. I'm going to see if Madame Who is here."

"What does it look like?" Damon asked before Elijah left.

"It's a yellowish red stone. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

Damon rolled his eyes. There were a thousand yellowish red stones around this room. He pray he found the right one to get his Mina back. As he searched the store, he wished he had been with her the night before. He wished that he had stayed awake with her and kept her safe. He still hated Elijah for losing her so easily.

The fight the two men had played in his head over and over.

"_What do you mean Klaus took her?" Damon shouted. "How the hell did he get hold of her?" _

"_We went out for a walk," Elijah explained. "He said he would kill either her or Stefan. She offered herself." _

"_And you let her?" _

"_Of course I didn't let her Damon! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" _

"_Yes! You let her slip right through your fingers Elijah!" Damon ran his hand through his hair. He was growing tired of losing her and finding her again. Why couldn't things just be normal for once. _

"_Alright just calm down," Tish stepped in. "We will get her back and everything will be fine. No one but Klaus is going to die."_

_Damon nodded but punched Elijah square in the jaw all the same._

Damon smirked at the memory. Elijah deserved more than a punch but it would have to do for now.

"I think I found it," Tish said. Damon came over and looked at it. It looked like any other stone, but then again the moonstone had looked the same way.

"How can you be sure?"

Tish shrugged. "It's the only thing without a price tag on it."

"Good enough for me. Let's go find the Original."

The two of them walked in the direction he had gone in. They found a staircase leading to another open door. Carefully they walked up the stairs and found Elijah in what looked like a little apartment.

"Hey we found it," Tish said walking into the room. As she came up beside Elijah she was the body of Madame Who. "That poor woman."

"She's in a better place," Elijah said covering the body with a blanket off the couch. "Let me see the star." Tish handed it over. Elijah inspected it. "Good," he said with a relieved sigh.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Bonnie parked in front of the hotel Damon had told them about. As she stepped out of the car, Bonnie could feel the power surge through her. The ancient power of her ancestors and all other witches who had passed in Salem went through her body like electricity. She knew this spell would work, Klaus would die, and Stefan would be human.<p> 


	23. Been through so much

Bonnie and Stefan found the three of them sitting in the hotel room. An excited gleam lit Stefan's eyes upon seeing a yellowish red stone sitting on a table.

"Is that that star?" he asked looking to his brother.

Damon nodded. "Your humanity, more or less."

Bonnie picked p on his bitter tone. "Thought you'd be happy for him."

Damon stood from his seat. "Oh I am, it might not show on account that we are short one Scooby member."

Bonnie looked around the room to see who she had missed. "Where is M? What's happened?"

"Klaus has her," Tish answered. "He knows what we are up to. Plans to kill either Stefan or Mina. Mina offered herself in place of Stefan."

Stefan let out a sigh. "We need to get her back."

"No you think Stef?" Damon said in a tense tone. He was tired of these games. He just wanted his eternal girlfriend and a happy ending for once. Was it so much to ask for?

"So offer me to him," Stefan suggested. Damon rolled his eyes.

"No. We are not playing sacrifice. We will get her back and keep you alive." He turned to Bonnie. "Tell me you know the spell to do this."

She took out her grungy looking grimoire. "Have the page marked and everything."

"No time to lose then," Elijah said gesturing for them to get started.

* * *

><p>Bonnie thanked God Stefan had pushed her to leave. They had gotten to Salem in the early afternoon, just enough time to get started. While Stefan drove she had occupied herself with reading over the spell. It surprisingly wasn't too complicated.<p>

They needed the vampire who was to become human (that was a no brainer), the star of the sun, a witch (again obvious), and the sun to be at its highest point in the sky. Chant some words and watch Stefan reclaim mortality. Nothing too major.

Luckily Elijah knew a good spot in a cemetery where they would not be bothered. They arrived just before noon, just enough time to get prepared. Bonnie opened her grimoire and looked over the words, making sure she had the right pronunciation. Meanwhile Elijah and Tish compelled a few people in nearby shops, just to be safe. Damon walked the cemetery to make sure there were no little tricksters hiding out.

As he came back around he noticed his brother. Stefan ran his hands through his hair over and over. He paced in front of where Bonnie had set up. Damon walked over to Stefan, making him stop pacing.

"Everything alright little brother?"

Stefan huffed out a long breath. "Yeah fine…just nervous I guess." Damon nodded. "I mean I haven't been human for centuries. I'll get sick, I will heal slowly, and I'll have to eat food regularly."

Damon laughed. Stefan gave him a curious look. "Sorry. I can see you noming on food and becoming a chubs." He pinched Stefan's cheek. "You'd be so adorable with little chubby cheeks."

"Damon!" Stefan slapped his hand away and rubbed his cheek.

"Alright," Bonnie said looking up to the sky. She shielded her eyes against the light, the sun was in the perfect spot. "Let's get his heart beat started."

Stefan took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Damon patted him on the shoulder for reassurance. Elijah and Morticia joined them and Bonnie began. She set the grimoire on top of a grave and gestured for Stefan to stand in front of her. He took his place while she raised up her hands and closed her eyes. The chanting started slow and soft, gaining volume and speed.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen," she chanted steadily.

Damon watched Stefan closely but nothing seemed to change. Stefan stood there waiting for something to happen. Bonnie kept chanting, putting more emphasis and emotion into the words. Tish let a yawn escape while Elijah shifted his weight in a bored manner. The sunlight lazily past over the star of the sun, making it glitter and turn a light yellow. The instant the star was consumed in the light a beam came shooting out.

The new beam of light hit Stefan with an invisible force. He stumbled back a little, the beam of light growing brighter and brighter. The others had to shield their eyes against the light as it enveloped Stefan.

As he stood there he could feel a warmth rise from his toes, up his legs, over his torso, to his head. Gradually the light began to get smaller. The beam decreased until it was a single strand of light, resting on his chest where his heart was. Stefan winced feeling a pain rise in his chest. One last burst of light came from the stone before the bright beam went back into the star, making it into a pile of ash.

Stefan staggered to the floor, grasping his chest. The others waited and watched him.

"Well?" Tish finally voiced.

"Stefan," Damon said in a worried tone. "Do you feel any different?"

Stefan straightened himself out. "No not really. Bonnie are you sure…ah! AH!"

He doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. Damon rushed to him not sure how to help his little brother. Stefan dropped to the floor, eyes screwed shut in pain. He squirmed about on the floor begging Damon to take the pain away.

"What did you do?" Damon asked turning on the young witch. "Help him!"

"I can't! This is the spell going to work. His body has to restart. His heart is trying to find its beat."

Damon held onto Stefan's free hand, telling him it would be over soon. As suddenly as the pain had begun it stopped. Stefan lay still on the ground, still holding Damon's hand with an iron grip. They waited silently, praying that he was alright.

Stefan took in deep breaths. His chest lurched up as a thudding sound filled his ears. He lurched up again, sending him into a sitting position. The others watched as his skin took on a little more color, the circles under his eyes from sleepless nights disappearing. Stefan could feel a steady beating under his hand.

"Gather the dust," instructed Elijah. "We have work to do."

* * *

><p>Mina pressed her ear to the door. There was no sound out in the hall or anywhere else in the house. Klaus must have been out plotting or feeding. When she tried to open the door a shock ran through her hand.<p>

"Ow!" She pulled back quickly. "Stupid half vampire warlock," she said kicking the door. He must have put a spell on the door before he left her there.

She sighed trying to think of any way to get out. Maybe she could just put up with the shock and pull the door off its hinges. Or maybe she could plow through the window hoping that didn't have a spell on it as well. Mina looked over at the window. Walking up to it she extended her index finger. Touching the sill of the window she was pleased to find herself unharmed.

Frantically she tried to pull the window open to free herself. But the thing was glued shut. Mina took a few steps back and tried to prepare herself. Taking in a few deep breaths she took a running start at the window. Mina hit the glass with all her power only to bounce back into the room. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"C'mon!" She got up and examined the window. Of course he had spelled that too. "This blows." She punched the glass and watched it bend like plastic. Just then the door burst open to reveal Klaus.

He zipped into the room and lifted her off her feet. His hand was tight around her throat. Mina clawed at his hand but there was no chance of him letting go.

"Where is the star?" he growled. "I left it in Madame Who's store and now it is gone."

Mina mouthed, "I don't know."

Klaus dropped her to the floor. "If you value your eternity you will tell me if they have it or not."

Mina coughed and rubbed her neck. "I hope they have it. I hope they rip out your pathetic heart and shove it in the star dust."

Klaus snapped his hand across her face. He was about to strike again when he stopped. He paused to listen, Mina caught the sound as well. Someone was coming up the stairs. Klaus moved over to the door and waited for whoever might come up. However it was not a person who came up. The wall Klaus was standing by suddenly burst into millions of pieces, sending him to the floor. Mina covered her face from debris.

Bonnie and Damon came charging up the stairs. Damon rushed into the room to Mina. Bonnie walked in and began chanting, making more wall come down on Klaus. Mina wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as he lifted her into his arms. Just as they made it out of the room Klaus came springing out. He pushed Bonnie down the hall and sent Mina and Damon over the railing.

The two of them crashed to the floor. Damon was out for the count while Mina tried to struggle to sit up. Upstairs she could hear Klaus and Bonnie battling each other with their powers. Two blurs went zooming up the stairs followed by more sounds of fighting. Mina made her way over to Damon. He woke at her touch.

"Mina," he said hugging her.

"Are you okay?" She held onto him trying to be careful of sore muscles or broken bones.

He chuckled. "You have been kidnapped, stabbed, lost your mind, and attacked. You ask me if I'm okay?"

She pulled back and smiled at him. "What can I say?"

Damon looked at her with a small smile. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Just then a body came flying over the banister. It was Tish, a stake sticking out of her chest. Mina felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the ash grey body. She had her ups and downs with Morticia but she never wanted this to happen. Damon let out a heavy sigh and went to the body.

"Oh Tish," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

A low chuckle came from behind Damon. "A maker crying for his child," Klaus mocked. "Touching."

Klaus threw Damon into the next room. He hit the piano, which crashed down on him. Klaus turned his attention to Mina.

"Well little one, there is no one to save you now." He began to walk towards her. "My brother has a dagger in him, Morticia is dead, Bonnie has been compelled, and Damon is well into unconsciousness. Oh dear we are in trouble aren't we?"

"You're forgetting that I won't go down without a fight." She stood and tried to take a brave stance. "We fought to the death last time….shall we?"

Klaus smiled and made his attack. He threw her against the stairs, she tackled him to the floor sending his head through, he kicked her off. Mina's back hit a wall. She ducked just as his fist came towards her head. She kneed him in the stomach and ran to grab the stake out of Tish. Just as she turned to attack Klaus once again, she was knocked on her back.

"Tisk, tisk Mina," Klaus said taking the stake out of her hands. He pinned her down to the floor. "Looks like it is time for me to end you once again. This time try to stay dead."

He raised his hand to plunge the stake in.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He paused. "Don't I get a last request? C'mon you could at least do that for me."

He sighed. "Suppose it won't matter. Have at it then. What does you pathetic heart want?"

Mina glanced quickly over his shoulder. "Well Klaus what I would really like is…my innocence back. I would also like to inform you that my boyfriend is back and you're in trouble."

Just then Damon jammed his hand into Klaus's back. The Original's eyes went wide as he felt the young vampire grip his heart. Damon bent down so his face was by Klaus's.

"I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's going inside it," taunted Damon. With that Damon yanked out the man's heart. Mina rolled away before Klaus could fall lifeless on the floor with the stake still in hand. Damon helped her up, holding her close to his side.

* * *

><p>Elijah placed his brother's heart in the jar. The dust surrounded it, turning it a dull pick color.<p>

"Have peace brother," Elijah said in a somber voice. Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder. Elijah gave a little smile. "I'd like to keep this with me. That way we will always know it is safe."

Damon shrugged. "Sounds fair to me."

Elijah held the jar close to his chest.

"We should give her a burial," Bonnie said looking down at Tish. "It's only right."

They agreed and took her body back to the cemetery. Damon and Elijah dug a grave and set Tish inside. Once she was buried Damon said a few words for her while Bonnie put a barrier around the grave so it wouldn't be found. The four of them walked back to the hotel feeling exhausted. Stefan was already there fast asleep. Elijah and Tish were next to fall asleep and be dead to the world. Damon and Mina sat together on the floor of their room.

Damon had his arm around her shoulders, fingers laced together.

"You think Stefan is going to be alright?" Mina asked after a long period of quiet.

Damon nodded. "This will be better for him. Plus he could always become a vampire again."

"That's true. I'm happy for him and Elena." Damon kissed her temple. She sighed in relief and happiness. "I love you Damon."

"I love you Mina."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm ready to go home and have things get back to normal."

"I don't think we'll ever have normal." Mina smiled and closed her eyes. She snuggled closer to Damon, feeling a wave of exhaustion come over her.

* * *

><p>"Right well this is me," Elijah said. They had driven directly out to his resting place. Damon had left the hole and coffin open making it easier.<p>

"Thanks for all the help," Bonnie offered with a kind smile. Elijah returned the gesture.

"Stefan enjoy your humanity," Elijah said shaking Stefan's hand.

"I will. Thank you Elijah."

Elijah moved on to Damon. "Take care of her," he nodded to Mina. "She truly is a wonderful being."

"Trust me I know," Damon said looking to her. She smiled and hugged Elijah.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us."

"I will always come to the rescue. Always for you Mina Hawthorne." He let go of her and looked at all of them. "Rest assure that I will keep this safe and keep my brother in peace," he said tapping the jar.

"You're the best man to do so," Mina replied.

Elijah smirked and directed his gaze at Damon. "Hear that? I'm the _best_ man."

Damon rolled his eyes and took out the dagger. "Shut up and get in the hole."

* * *

><p>Elena shut the front door behind her and began to head for her car. She couldn't stay at the boarding house forever. Stefan would be back soon, she hoped. He hadn't told her much before leaving. Just that when he came back things would be different. She wanted to wait at the boarding house for him but Jena was calling every half hour to see if she was alright.<p>

As she unlocked her car she heard another pulling up the drive. Damon's Mustang came up alongside her. They all pilled out looking drained and in need two weeks of sleep. Elena ran up to Mina and gave her a big hug. She asked Bonnie, Mina, and Damon what had happened but they kept saying they would tell her later.

She looked to Stefan feeling confused. "What's going on?"

He held out a hand for her. "Come here."

She walked over, placing her hand in his. Stefan placed her hand against his chest. Elena stood there wondering what he was doing and then she felt it. A flutter of a heart beating, a mortal heart. Elena looked to Stefan with wide happy eyes.

"Y-you did it? You're mortal?" she asked in a quiet astonished voice. Stefan nodded with and ear-to-ear smile. Elena hugged him tightly and pressed her head against his chest, listening to the wonderful thumping of his heart.

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Damon said putting an arm around her waist. "Just walking, taking it easy. No life or death situation. Just us."<p>

"Agreed." Mina paused before speaking again. "We have been so horrible to one another…do you think we can make it through forever?"

Damon looked down to her. "We have made it through so much Mina. Some of it was a lot worse but we made it. I think our chances are very good."

She smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

**The End **

**I want to say thank you to those who have been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their lists. I hope y'all enjoyed another Damon and Mina adventure. Sorry to see it end but who knows maybe we will see them again someday! **

**Hope everyone had good holidays and a happy 2012!**

**Write on!**

**Oh and the spell Bonnie did, words are from No Good Deed (Wicked)  
><strong>


End file.
